De otro
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: Ese hombre estaba prohibido para ella, no solo era el mejor amigo de su prometido, si no que tambien la despreciaba y nunca la desaría como mujer o ¿no?. La vida da muchas vueltas a veces hay verdades que son mentiras, si no hubiera sido por esas copas de más ¿habrían caído en la tentación y no habría hecho realidad sus fantasías? Sinceramente solo habia sido la escusa perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No dejaba de pensar que solo faltaba tan poco tiempo, ¿para qué?, para el día con el que toda mujer quiéralo o no, acéptelo o no, sueñan y fantaseas desde niñas.

Ese día que es el broche de oro para tu historia de amor, en el que le prometes amor eterno a la persona a la que amas, y comienzan a disfrutar de una nueva etapa, de una nueva vida juntos.

Pues bien Serena Tsukino, siempre imaginó ese día como la pintan en las películas o en los bellos cuentos de hadas. El cuadro perfecto cuando la hermosa novia de vestida con un sublime vestido blanco llega emocionada a la Iglesia para recorrer el camino al altar, donde la estará esperando el príncipe de sus sueños. Ese mágico momento en el que sus miradas se cruzan y todos los demás parecen desaparecer. La última vez se habían vistos aún eran todavía novios y en ese preciso momento están a punto de convertirse en "marido y mujer".

Pero por qué nadie le aviso a que organizar una boda seria toda una batalla.

Ella hubiera preferido una boda sencilla pero no, su amado novio quería un evento a lo grande.

¿Al aire libre: en la playa, el campo en una montaña o en un salón?, habían decido en un salón, por llamarlo de algún modo porque el lugar parecía más bien uno de esos palacios de los cuentos.

¿Para cuántos invitados? ¿Invitar a los parientes lejanos o a los que no son santos de devoción? Después de mucho discutir y de hacer bolitas de papel las posibles listas llegaron a un acuerdo.

¿Qué presupuesto necesitaremos y cuánto gastarían? Eso no era problema la mayor parte se la llevaría su amado novio, después de todo era él quien quería. ¿Cómo elegir el vestido ideal? Había pasado horas y horas, en tiendas tras tiendas probándose cientos para decirse, aunque era el que más le había gustado de todos lo que se probó no había ninguno que la llevara a decir ¡este es!.

¿Cómo elegir el traje del novio para que no parezca un payaso el día de tu boda? Para su suerte tenia buen gusto para vestir, demasiado creía ella a veces, por lo que confiaba que no la defraudaría.

¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? Decidirlo no fue una medida difícil, lo único que la puso un poquito nerviosa fue la decisión del padrino quien sería el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo.

Pero eso no era todo, no señor, claro que no, estaba también la selección del menú y la prueba de este, ¿El pastel? ¿Qué música pondrían? ¿Bailarían el vals? Y si lo hacían ¿Dónde tomarían las clases?, la organización de las mesas y los adornos ¿Qué colores aplicar?, ¿Qué tipo de flores? ¿Rosas, orquídeas, tulipanes?, ¿Qué tipo de decoración va con el lugar?, ¿Cuáles son las últimas tendencias en ambientación?¿Cómo combinar todos los elementos de forma armónica?...Los trámites de la iglesia, del civil, la luna de miel, donde viviría, amueblar y decorar de modo que le agradara a los dos…

—¡Dios necesito un descanso! —dijo agotada la futura novia.

—Tranquila Serena todo el esfuerzo valdrá la pena, por fin harás tu sueño realidad y serás la señora de Fiore Alfa —la animó Hotaru

—además pronto podrás descansar en la luna de miel… bueno dentro de lo que cabe ya que con lo poco que se han visto estas semanas seguro que querrán ponerse al día —dijo Mina levantando repetidamente las cejas.

Serena pensó en aquello. Si sus amigas supieran que increíblemente la primera opción era la más segura, eso haría, solo descansar.

No es que entre los dos el sexo era malo, no, era bueno. Pero últimamente era solo eso… bueno, no había ni estrellas ni fuegos artificiales.

Se culpaba a si misma porque nada se comparaba con los sueños que tenia por las noches, donde ese hombre de incandescentes ojos zafiros y cabellos negros como alas de un cuervo la subyugaba con ese cuerpo fornido, sus manos grandes la acariciaban, seduciéndola, excitándola, llevándola al máximo placer. Sentía remordimiento cada vez que estaba con Fiore y lo comparaba con ese hombre de sus sueños, con Darien Chiba, si Darien el mejor amigo de su prometido, quien sin duda la despreciaba así como a todas las mujeres, él tenía como decirlo otros…otros intereses, pero aún así ella tenía sueños eróticos con él, que serían eso, solo sueños.

Aunque siendo sincera no todo era su culpa. Fiore tampoco ponía mucho de su parte, por más que ella se esforzara en seducirlo últimamente siempre estaba cansado o ponía alguna excusa, parecía como si ya no quisiera estar con ella.

Constantemente pensaba en qué pensaría Fiore o el mismo Darien si supiera que tenia sueños eróticos con él, seguramente al pelinegro le daría un infarto, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante tal pensamiento.

—Quien sola se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda —aseveró Hotaru.

Hotaru y Mina, sus mejores amigas, se conocieron en la universidad y nunca más se separaron. Hotaru es una chica pelinegra de ojos amatistas, algo introvertida y gran madurez pero de carácter dulce, muy afectuosa y sencilla, por otro lado Mina era un torbellino humano, extrovertida, impetuosa y muy alocada, Serena era el punto medio entre ambas.

—Oh Serena que picarona, seguro ya te estás imaginando tu noche de bodas ¿no? —dijo Mina enterrándole el índice a un costado, ella dio un respingo.

—¡Mina ya basta!, eso no te importa, más bien deberías de ayudarme con esto aún no decido, cuál de estos arreglos irán sobre las mesas y necesitan la respuesta hoy. A mí me gusta este con las orquídeas blanca o no se quizá los tulipanes.

—orquídeas —dijeron sus amigas la unísono.

—¿sí? bien entonces orquídeas serán.

—no sé porque te llevas todo el peso de la organización Sere, después de todo el matrimonio es de los dos por lo menos Fiore podría opinar en algo.

—Mina no pidas imposibles. Los hombres son así dejan que la novia se encargue de todo.

—Hotaru tiene razón, en un principio le pedía lo opinión acerca de todo, pero termine cansándome porque siempre me decía «escoge el que te guste, confió en ti Serena»

—es extraño —afirmó Mina —porque Fiore siempre prioriza la apariencia ante todo, siempre se fija como andas vestida, la ropa que usas, hasta en la marca de zapatos que traes como olvidar esa ves que te dijo «Serena esos Jimmy Choo son de la temporada pasada» —comentó imitando su tono de voz — y yo ni siquiera lo había notado, a veces creo que sabe más de moda que yo misma y eso me asusta… pero bueno no era eso lo que quería decir… ¿Qué era? —se golpeó levemente la barbilla —ah sí ya me acordé, el punto es que precisamente ahora para su propio matrimonio, uno de los días más importantes de su vida, no se interesa si ocupas verde y rojo para decorar como en navidad o siquiera por lo que habrá de comer.

—pues sí, debo de reconocer que no es el mismo de siempre, no se últimamente ha estado algo extraño.

—¿aún piensas que te engaña con otra? —le preguntó Hotaru.

—es verdad que lo llegué a pensar pero ya no, he estado al pendiente de sus actitudes, incluso algún tiempo lo seguí le revise el teléfono y cosas por estilo, pero la verdad Fiore no tiene amigas, pasa todo el día entrenando con su equipo de futbol y luego se va a su casa, o si no sale con Darien o con un chico con el que comparte mucho últimamente un tal Zafiro.

—más extraño aún ¿nunca ha llegado con la camisa manchada de lápiz labial o con perfume de mujer? —Pregunto Mina — En las teleseries o novelas siempre descubre que su novio les es infiel por cosas así, esas son las evidencias más fáciles de encontrar o quizá ¿alguna chica que lo llama seguido?.

—pues no, tampoco lo ha llamado alguna chica cuando estamos juntos. Así que llegué a la conclusión que quizá solo es estrés antes de la boda.

—Puede que tengas razón —la secundó la chica de ojos amatistas —pero ¿no le preguntaste a Darien?.

—a Darien ¿Por qué?

—¿cómo que por qué Sere? Hotaru tiene razón el es su mejor amigo, quizá sabe algo.

—a Darien no le caigo muy bien, además no creo que me diga algo si fuera verdad.

—aún no puedo creer que lo que nos dijiste fuera cierto cuando lo conocimos no me dio esa impresión—aseguró Hotaru.

—pues créelo amiga, en un principio cuando Fiore me lo presentó yo tampoco lo creí pero ya ves, el mismo Fiore fue quien me lo confesó.

—pues hasta que no le vea con mis propios ojos no lo creeré —aseveró Mina — aunque quizá pensándolo bien sea verdad, después de todo ese hombre es la fantasía sexual de cualquiera, está como quiere, con solo verlo cada vez que sale en alguna revista o publicidad por televisión me provoca un orgasmo…

—¡Mina que dices! —dijo interrumpiéndola.

—vamos Sere no te hagas la inocente si hasta Fiore se dio cuenta que estabas babeando por él cuando te lo presentó.

—¿tú nunca le has preguntado?

—¡claro que no!, ya te dije creo que él me odia.

—no lo creo, a veces te mira de una forma que me hace dudarlo, quizá tú seas la mujer que puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—¡cállate Mina y deja de imaginar cosas! mejor acompáñenme a la prueba de los menú, que es en —vio su reloj — 40 minutos.

.

.

.

—Pensaba pasarme por tu departamento cuando termine el entrenamiento esta noche —le dijo Fiore algo tenso por teléfono al parecer de Serena.

—¿de verdad? —expresó emocionada girando en la cama —Me parece bien. Me tienes abandonada, hace mucho que no te quedas conmigo así que me parece una excelente idea, claro siempre que traigas la cena y nos quedemos aquí sinceramente no me apetece salir estoy muerta —Serena no pensaba ponerse a cocinar era algo en lo que no era buena, además había sido un día agotador con las chicas por los preparativos de la boda.

—bien entonces no hay problema llevare algo para comer —carraspeó —Pero no sé si me quede, en realidad quiero… quiero hablar contigo.

Serena se incorporó de un salto de la cama.

Oh-oh se dijo a si misma cuando alguien decía «quiero hablar contigo» es sinónimo de problemas,

—hablar…y ¿De qué? Podemos hacerlo perfectamente ahora, de hecho lo estamos haciendo.

—Es algo muy complicado para tratarlo por teléfono Serena, por eso te dije que quería pasar por tu departamento.

—oh vamos Fiore nada puede ser tan complicado para que no puedas decírmelo —«o tal vez si» le dijo su subconsciente —Sabes que soy curiosa, anda no seas malito no puedes decirme "quiero hablar contigo" y dejarme a medias, dime por lo menos de que se trata.

—Perdóname Sere, en verdad es algo serio que prefiero hablarlo en persona tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche —definitivamente ya no era su imaginación no solo estaba tenso, presentía que era algo que cambiaria todo.

—De acuerdo si no queda de otra... pero sabes te voy a estar esperando con un lindo conjunto negro que me compré pensando en ti —susurró Serena con evidentes segundas intenciones.

Aunque la verdad cuando lo compró no lo había hecho pensando precisamente en él, no… lo había hecho pensando en Darien, sí que Dios la perdone pero en cuanto lo vio ya no solo había fantaseado con el dormida, imaginó que era él quien se volvía loco al verla con ese conjunto, como ocurría en esos malditos sueños que tenia por las noches, pero esta vez completamente despierta.

—esto… —carraspeo nervioso —¿Te apetece que lleve comida italiana?

—Tú bien sabes lo que me gusta —expuso sugerente la rubia con la esperanza que se olvidara que quería hablar con ella, que le dijera que iría volando si fuera posible y que lo espera en la cama para llevarla al paraíso del placer.

Eso era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba para así hacerle olvidar lo que sentía por aquel hombre prohibido que nunca tendría, no solo porque era el mejor amigo de su prometido, sino porque simplemente Darien nunca la desearía como mujer.

Escuchó a Fiore carraspear al otro lado del teléfono, como si sus palabras le resultaran demasiado perturbadoras e incómodas.

—Ah, lo que te gusta, sí. Llevaré _gnocchi_ entonces

—como quieras —bufó resignada.

ÉL volvió a carraspear.

—Sere hay algo mas, espero que no te moleste pero voy a llevar a Darien conmigo.

Serena apretó el auricular fuertemente, ¿había escuchado mal?, su temperatura interior subió varios grados, de solo pensar en volver a verlo. A caso soñaba tanto con él que imaginaba que pronunciaba su nombre.

—¿Darien? El modelo, tu amigo Darien Chiba —repitió solo para asegurarse.

—si ¿por qué lo preguntas? claro que hablo de él, ¿conozco a algún otro Darien?.

—no pero… ¿por qué va a querer Darien Chiba venir a mi casa?. Es evidente que no le caigo bien. Lo que nunca he entendido, es ¿por qué?, si se supone que las personas como él se llevan mejor con las mujeres ¿no? Quizá sea bueno que venga así se lo pregunto y salgo de una vez de dudas.

—¡no! —vocifero Fiore a gusto de la rubia un poco exagerado —no Serena prometiste nunca hablar de eso —dijo un poco más calmado —no se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo y menos delante de Darien es algo que…que a él no le gusta hablar… si eso, que a él no le gusta hablar de ello.

Serena pensó que Fiore se puso demasiado nervioso.

—está bien yo solo decía. Solo quería saber porque no le caigo bien.

—Es un hombre…diferente. Su carrera está en el mejor momento, por lo demás ahora además del modelaje y publicidad por fin comenzó a dedicarse a lo que él le apasiona.

—son escusas, le caigo mal y punto. Desde que me conoce me ha evitado como a la peste.

—te equivocas, enserio no le caes mal. Darien sólo es...

—arrogante, cínico, presumido, oscuro, orgulloso. Eso y todos los sinónimos que encuentres en el diccionario — además de un adonis, un dios griego que expulsaron del Olimpo y sexy hasta el pecado, pero no le parecía que eso fuera una observación prudente para decirle a su novio acerca de su mejor amigo.

Fiore se echó a reír por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar podía sentirlo un poco más relajado.

—puede que tengas razón pero Darien es Darien, no hay otro como él —dijo Fiore.

«gracias al cielo que no» que sería de ella con dos hombres así, pensó que quizá en sus sueños esta noche aparecerían dos pelinegros idénticos.

—entonces ¿Darien puede venir conmigo? —dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Si podía ir? Su cuerpo reaccionaba de solo pensar en tener al protagonista de sus fantasías en su casa.

—¿Serena? Me escuchas te pregunté si Darien puede venir conmigo.

—eh sí, claro que puede venir, los estaré esperando.

Se retorció en la cama, pensando en la figura de aquel hombre, con sólo hacerlo su cuerpo respondía por ella, tenso, deseoso de su presencia, hace algún tiempo que no lo veía físicamente pero en sus sueños cada noche.

Darien Chiba, el mejor amigo de su prometido, la despreciaba, era un desperdicio para la humanidad femenina y aún así ella tenía sueños eróticos con él.

Serena colgó y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué quería hablar con ella?, pero lo que más le intrigaba ahora ¿Por qué quería ir Fiore con Darien?...

—un momento Fiore-Darien… Darien-Fiore…no no puede ser, Serena deja de imaginar cosas —dijo la rubia en voz alta.

.

.

.

—lo siento Dar acabo de terminar el entrenamiento y estaba hablando con Serena.

—bien. No te inquietes acabo de llegar. Me quedé preocupado, como me pediste que viniera urgente. No tienes buena cara.

Darien y Fiore. Los padres de Darien lo habían abandonado, por lo que se fue a vivir con sus tíos donde conoció a Fiore, eran vecinos y compañeros de curso iniciado así una amistad que se había prolongado durante años. Fiore era su amigo, en quien podía apoyarse, había aparecido en su vida como un salvavidas al que se aferró para no ahogarse ante tanta soledad. Darien en cambio era como el cable a tierra de Fiore esa ancla que lo traía de vuelta a la tierra, que lo aferraba a la realidad y lo estabilizaba, era algo así como su conciencia.

—la verdad es que no estoy bien que digamos.

—te escucho.

—Darien tu sabes que eres más que un amigo, eres el hermano que nunca he tenido

—vaya parece que es más serio de lo que pensé. Vamos suéltalo.

—Siempre he pensado que podía contártelo todo —siguió diciendo Fiore.

Si Fiore se lo hubiera preguntado tendría que responderle que en otro tiempo, también había pensado lo mismo. Lo había hecho hasta hace poco que descubrió que había cosas que no le podía decir a su mejor amigo. Como los sentimientos que le provocaba su prometida, por ejemplo.

—Siempre serás mi hermano y mejor amigo, espero que cuando te diga esto lo sigamos siendo —prorrogó Fiore.

Darien dio un profundo suspiro cuando tu mejor amigo te decía tengo algo que decirte y espero que al hacerlo sigamos siéndolo es porque lo que diría seria toda una bomba.

—Venga Fiore, eres demasiado bueno, a menos que hayas robado un banco, dejado embarazada a alguna chica, asesinado a una indefensa viejecita para quedarte con su herencia, soy tu amigo —se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia a aquellas situaciones—. Seguramente sería también tu amigo incluso en esos casos. No importa lo que hagas Fiore siempre seremos los mejores amigos, pero dime ¿Por qué no me dices de una vez a qué viene todo esto?

—Soy gay.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Esta es una nueva historia, aunque solo serán un par de capítulos nada más.**

**Es una locura que paso por mi cabeza y no puede dejar de escribirla.**

**Espero que este primer capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Para las que leen "Cerca de mi" y esperaban el capítulo de los lunes, aun no lo tengo, he estado liadísima con el trabajo de fin de año, no prometo cuando lo subiré pero tratare de que sea esta semana.**

**Un feliz año para todos que este 2013 que comienza venga lleno de alegría y cosas buenas para todos.**

**Besos y abrazos nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_—Soy gay._

Darien estalló en carcajadas, retorciéndose tanto reír.

—No le veo la gracia —le dijo molesto Fiore.

—Es que… es que —decía entre risas —¿qué estupidez dices Fiore?.

—ya te dije. Soy gay

—Sí, vamos. No voy caer, es todo es un broma ¿verdad? —Fiore negó con la cabeza —¿Dónde están las cámaras? —dijo viendo de un lado a otro.

—¿cámaras?

—si cámaras, no vas a tomarme el pelo, seguro te préstate como cómplice para uno de esos burdos programas de MTV ¿no?. ¡Ya! ¡se acabo! salgan. No les resulto la bromita —vociferó —Deberías haber pensado en otra cosas, no en una estupidez como esta. Dios ¡tú!...¡gay! si como no.

Qué bien lo había armado todo. Le había llamado diciéndole que debía hablar con el urgentemente, pese a que Darien le dijo que tenía una sesión de fotos programada para una hora más tarde le insistió que era algo de vida o muerte, que no podía pasar de hoy. Luego llegaba tarde por estar hablando con su novia, en seguida le echaba el sermón de la amistad, diciéndole que pese a todo él siempre lo consideraría su amigo y ahora se dedicaba a tomarle el pelo diciéndole que era gay. ¿Fiore gay? Por favor si lo era entonces él era el Papa.

Darien no podía negar que su amigo tenía un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, pero de ahí a prestarse para gastarle una broma así, de algún estúpido programa. Definitivamente Fiore estaba loco o le habían ofrecido una buena suma por hacer el tonto, mientras a él le pasaban mil cosas desagradables para que explotara y cuando lo hicieran saldrían los camarógrafos y el estúpido conductor diciendo: "¡caíste! Es una cámara escondida".

—No lo digo en broma Darien. Y tampoco me he prestado para ningún programa. Esto no es fácil de asumir para mí no te burles. Es verdad. Soy gay.

Darien se quedó de piedra mientras lo miraba atónito. Por la expresión de su rostro y la forma en la que se lo dijo…no podía ser. Fiore era... ¿gay? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? No podía creerlo. Fiore y el eran amigos íntimos, se habían criado como hermanos. Durante más de una década. Aún no podía creer que fuera cierto.

Además, había sido una decisión apresurada a su gusto pero Fiore estaba prometido con Serena, se casarían dentro de unos meses. Se acostaba con ella de manera regular y lo sabía porque él mismo se jactaba de las cosas que hacían en la cama... ¿y ahora decía que era gay?. No era que se sintiera homofóbico, al contrario Darien por su profesión estaba acostumbrado a ello. Los homosexuales caían hacia él como abejas al panal.

—¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Desde cuándo?... No puedo creerlo.

Fiore se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

—Ya te lo dije. Créelo. Soy gay Darien. Aunque bueno pensándolo bien quizá bisexual lo defina mejor, realmente no lo tengo claro —paso su mano por su cabello rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Desde cuando? A ciencia cierta no lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte que en los últimos años me he sentido cada vez más atraído por los hombres.

Darien aún no podía creerlo. Estaba atónito ante su confesión se puso blanco como el papel. Fiore por su parte al ver su reacción y adivinando lo que podría estar pensado, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y soltó una risa seca que carecía evidentemente de cualquier indicio de humor.

—Sé lo que estas pensando. Pero no te preocupes Dar. Por ti no guapo. Tus encantos, tu cara bonita y tu cuerpo de infarto —dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza—no funcionan conmigo. En definitiva no eres mi tipo.

¿Guapo?. Le había dicho ¿guapo? ¿Cara bonita? ¿Cuerpo de infarto?. ¿Quién era este Fiore y que había hecho con el amigo que conocía desde niños?. Le importaba un bledo si él lo consideraba guapo y mucho menos si se sentía atraído o no por él. Bueno no podía negar que lo aliviaba en sobre manera que su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, no le conferaza que estaba enamorado de él.

Además aún había algo que no comprendía. Y tenía que averiguarlo.

—¿Qué pasa entonces con Serena? —le preguntó alzando unas octavas la voz.

Serena. Darien nunca olvidaría la primera vez que la había visto. Había sido en un evento deportivo que había organizado el equipo de Fiore, en él que partiría de invitado como rostro principal. Darien en cuanto vio ese cabello rubio como el oro, sus ojos celestes como el agua del Caribe o el cielo de verano, esos labios carnosos de un color coral y su pequeña figura que parecía tallada por los mismos Dioses se había quedado embobado, sintiendo que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies. A penas y podía respirar.

De pronto como por arte de magia desapareció de su vista. No sabía si había sido una aparición o que. Buscó a Fiore con la intención de averiguar si la conocía o sabía quién era ella. Pero para su pesar, había llegado demasiado tarde porque su mejor amigo se le había adelantado. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle si conocía a esa diosa, Fiore le confesó que acababa de conocer a la mujer de sus sueños, la que muy seguramente podría convertirse en su esposa y no solo eso, además conseguido una cita con ella. El destino no podía ser más cruel cuando supo que esa mujer era la misma que lo había embrujado.

—no te quedes callado, acaso no piensas en ella ¿quieres decirme dónde estaba todo este rollo de que eres gay hace ocho meses cuando me dijiste que habías conocido a la mujer de tus sueños, con la que te casarías y formarías un hogar? —preguntó pero el castaño se quedo callado—. ¡Maldita sea Fiore dime algo!

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?. Simplemente no lo sé. No pensé, solo actué.

—no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

—pero es la verdad Darien. Serena una mujer demasiado hermosa y lo sabes, es sensual pero a la vez es muy sencilla y tan diferente a todas las demás mujeres que he conocido, así que pensé que ella podía ayudarme. Quería convencerme de que quizá esa atracción que sentía así a los hombres era solo una confusión. En cuanto la vi, supe que ella era la única que podía curarme, nunca una mujer me había impactado como Serena.

¿Había oído mal?. No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. Fiore solo la había utilizado. A esa hermosa e hipnotizante mujer que parecía una pequeña _hada_ del _bosque_, una _ninfa_ erótica creada para tentar a cualquier hombre, ella era como un ángel etéreo capaz de llevarte al cielo o al mismo infierno. Y para el muy idiota de su amigo había sido sólo la oportunidad de descubrir si le gustaban o no los hombres. La había llamado una _cura_ Fiore siempre había sido egocéntrico, pero aquello traspasaba los limites que él conocía.

—Darien entiéndeme. Estuve con muchas mujeres y lo sabes, solo para tratar de convencerme a mi mismo que no era gay. Pero con Serena era diferente, algo me decía que ella era la única que podía ayudarme. Porque ella era la única mujer a la que me dieron deseos de llevar a la cama.

Darien lo fulminó con la mirada. Si no se alejaba de él sería acusado de homicidio. Se levantó, necesitaba aire, necesitaba alejarse. Debía mirar otra cosa que no fuera el amigo al que ya no estaba seguro de conocer ¿en qué minuto había cambiado tanto? Se preguntaba una y otra vez como nunca lo había notado el se movía en un mundo, lleno de homosexuales. Más de alguna vez algún modelo lo había acosado. Pero nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza pensar que su mejor amigo era gay.

.

.

.

—chicas por fin llegan —dijo Serena en cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento —tardaron demasiado, entren.

—hemos venido corriendo en cuanto nos llamaste Sere —le dijo Hotaru sentándose en el sillón de dos cuerpos —no pidas más, de milagro a Mina no le han pasado una multa por exceso de velocidad.

—lo siento pero esto es algo serio. Necesitaba hablarlo con ustedes.

—para eso vinimos Serena Tsukino —comentó tomando asiento al lado de la pelinegra—. Ahora sienta ese trasero tuyo en el sillón y por favor, quieres explicarnos ¿cómo es eso de que Fiore te llamó para decirte que quiere hablar contigo pero no quiso decírtelo por teléfono?.

—pues eso Mina, me llamo diciendo que vendría esta noche porque necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo serio. Así que le pedí que me dijera por lo menos de que, pero respondió que no podía tratarlo por teléfono que necesitaba hacerlo en persona. No sé nada más. Me he puesto en todos los casos pero no se de querrá hablar conmigo que no pudo decirlo cuando me llamó.

—pero ¿no te dijo nada Sere?. Nadita nada. No sé, ni siquiera si era por la boda o algo así —le cuestionó de vuelta Mina.

—No. Nada. Aunque se lo pedí no quiso hacerlo Como les dije solo comentó que tenía algo que decirme, pero que prefería hacerlo en persona —dijo estrujando nerviosa sus manos sobre su regazo—. Pero eso no es todo.

—¡que! ¿hay más? —sonsacó Hotaru.

—no me digas que estas embarazada Sere —dijo Mina levantando las cejas.

—¡claro que no Mina!

—¿entonces? —le preguntó la rubia de lazo rojo.

—hay un pequeño gran detalle, dijo que vendría con… Darien.

—¡vendrá con el dios griego!

—sí, así como lo oyes.

—que extraño —dijo Hotaru frunciendo el ceño —quiere hablar contigo de algo que no puede decirte por teléfono pero si delante de Darien.

—lo sé. Yo estoy igual de confundida por eso las llame, no entiendo nada.

—quizá quiere que hagan un trío —dijo pensativa la otra rubia.

—¡Mina! —la regaño Serena ruborizándose —¿Cuándo será el día que no digas estupideces?.

—Mina ¿Qué?, no me digas que no has fantaseado con eso Serena porque no me lo creo, dime que no has soñado con por lo menos mostrarle al adonis ese de lo que se pierde.

—si lo he hecho o no es algo que no te incumbe Mina —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—no me importa que no lo confieses, sé que si lo has hecho cualquiera lo haría. Habría que estar ciega o ser una frígida para no fantasear con Darien Chiba. Dios si ese hombre está como quiere.

—eres una pervertida Mina —la acusó Hotaru.

—si no lo niego, no soy mojigata como ustedes que por dentro se que lo hacen. Soy una pervertida pero me gustaría más tener el placer de pervertirlo a él.

—pues sigue soñando entonces porque es imposible que lo hagas —expresó molesta Serena.

—hablando en serio sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios de Mina. Quizá solo Fiore quiere que se conozcan más. Después de todo Darien es su mejor amigo y tú su futura esposa.

—puede que tengas razón Hot.

—Sere no importa si tiene razón o no.

—Mina no empieces otra vez —le pidió la rubia.

—se que en esto estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

—está bien. Dilo —le dijo Hotaru.

—Bien. Lo verdaderamente importante es que Darien Chiba vendrá a tu departamento sea para hacer un trío o no —ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Serena —está bien, está bien lo importante es que debes verte divina amiga, ese hombre está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de guapas modelos aunque bueno él no se fije precisamente en ellas.

—en eso Mina tiene razón —la secundo Hotaru.

—alguna vez que me apoyes —le dijo a la pelinegra —bueno Serena tenemos que hacer que Darien adonis Chiba vea lo que se pierde y de pasó matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, si no hay trío por lo menos que Fiore te haga ver estrellas toda la noche, de lo guapa que te vas a ver —se levanto del sillón —¡así que manos a la obra! —dijo llevando a Serena a rastras hasta su habitación seguida de una divertida Hotaru.

.

.

.

Darien no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En Serena.

Su amigo recién salido del closet le había confesado que ella era la única mujer que había deseado llevarse a la cama y que para rematar ahora era su prometida.

Las imágenes recorrían la cabeza de Darien como flashes. Después de que Fiore hubiese comenzado a salir con ella y en tan solo unas semanas formalizaran una relación, se había jurado olvidar a esa mujer que lo embrujó porque ahora era _de_ _otro_. Y ese _otro_ era su mejor amigo.

Se quería autoconvencer de que Serena era solo era una cara bonita, estereotiparla como la rubia atractiva; apostado a que cuanto más la conociera y más supiera de ella, se daría cuenta que solo era una fachada o un bonito envoltorio y así le sería más fácil le sería resistir su atracción. Pero para su desgracia se había equivocado rotundamente porque ocurrió lo contrario. Cuanto más la trataba, encontraba aún más cosas que le atraían de la prometida de su amigo. Había aprendido a apreciar su espíritu, esa luz interior que proyectaba, su carisma, su ingenio, el sentido del humor, su inteligencia y la forma en la que las cosas sencillas a su lado cobraban vida, pero lo que había apreciado más todavía era su belleza física, porque era una belleza natural, sencilla y única.

Por lo mismo se había obligado cuando la tenía enfrente a mostrarse cada vez más seco, lo más desagradable que pudiera, por lo que había decido mostrarle su peor cara, ocultándose detrás una actitud indiferente, de miradas despectivas, de comentarios sardónicos y malintencionados. Necesitaba que si era posible ella lo odiara o como mínimo no fuera de su complacencia. Porque si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de traicionarse así mismo con una simple mirada o algún comentario distraído. No le quedaba de otra. Confiando en que antes o después acabara pasándosele.

En eso confiaba precisamente hasta el día en que Fiore le pidió que la pintara. Aunque él había hecho carrera como modelo, su gran pasión siempre fue la pintura. Pero no cualquier de cualquier tipo, no le gustaba pintar pasajes ni mucho menos cosas abstractas, le apasionaba poder plasmar el alma de las personas y que mejor con un desnudo. Era la única vez que había estado a solas con ella. Serena poso para él. Solo para no verla completamente desnuda le dio la espalda en cuanto entro en su estudio solo con el batín puesto, le dio indicaciones para que se sentara sobre la plataforma flexionando una pierna a la atura de sus pechos para cubrir parte de estos, principalmente sus pezones, mientras le pedía que sus brazos se abrazaba a esta pierna, y su la otra descansando en el piso, flexionada hacia adelante cubriendo solo sus partes intimas. Dios retratarla así había sido lo más erótico que había hecho en su vida. Durante aquella intima sesión había entrevisto algo tan puro, inocente dulce y tierno pero a la vez sensual, carnal y apasionado que acabar aquella sublime experiencia había terriblemente doloroso. Y fue ahí que lo supo. Supo que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Serena Tsukino, la mujer _de otro_.

Mientras que para el podía significarlo todo. Para su queridísimo amigos sólo había sido, ¿como la llamó? ah sí, una maldita "cura".

Se sentía tan impotente e irascible por toda esta situación, tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto empuñar las manos.

—por favor Darien necesito que me entiendas.

El aludido se volteó hacia su amigo, tratando de respirar para calmarse luchando por controlar su rabia, que crecía a cada segundo.

—¿entenderte?. Es lo que trato de hacer. Pero primero podrías explicarme algo Fiore.

—¿qué?

—está bien digamos que entiendo que quisiste follarte a cientos de mujeres para convencerte de que no eras gay y también comprendo que Serena es la única con la que de verdad deseaste hacerlo pero dime ¿pedirle que se casara contigo era parte de esa cura? —Fiore iba a responderle pero Darien continuó hablando —O no déjame adivinar para ese entonces cuando se lo propusiste ¿ya te considerabas curado?

—es complicado.

—Ah sí. Pues déjame decirte que por lo menos yo estoy un poco confuso —dijo agarrándose el mentón —¿Cuan largo era tu tratamiento? ¿Cuánto tuviste que utilizarla para obtener un diagnostico claro?

—no es necesario que hables así Darien o acaso ¿disfrutas siendo tan sarcástico y despiadado conmigo? Y eso que eres como mi hermano, mi amigo

—No, no lo disfruto, pero el hecho de que seas como mi hermano no quiere decir que deba justificarte siempre —Darien sintió el impulso de golpear la cabeza de Fiore contra su puño.

—no te pido que me justifiques, solo que intentes escucharme eres la segunda persona a la que se lo confieso.

—es lo que estoy tratando de hacer Fiore, pero no es fácil escuchar que mi mejor amigo acaba de salir del closet. Y he de suponer que esa primera persona no es Serena. ¿Le pediste que se casara contigo sabiendo que sentías esto? ¿Sabiendo que te atraían los hombres?

Fiore lo miro y se ruborizó un poco ante su comentario. Sabía que Darien iba a juzgarlo pero necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba un amigo en quien confiar.

—ya te lo dije es complicado por eso te dije que tal vez soy bisexual porque tampoco no es que no me gusten las mujeres. Quiero a Serena. Ella me atrae como mujer. Por eso pensé que lo mejor era meterme a fondo en la relación que tenemos, y que si lo hacía…bueno si lo hacía esto otro, mi confusión y mis dudas desaparecerían con su ayuda —se levantó.

Fiore se sentía sumamente nervioso, porque sabía que lo que venía era aun más difícil. Conocía a Darien y estaba seguro que ya había sacado sus conclusiones. Para tratar de calmarse se metió las manos en los bolsillos, en una actitud indiferente y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Pero no desapareció ¿o me equivoco? —pregunto apretando fuertemente la mandíbula —Por eso hay otra persona que lo sabe. Engañaste a Serena —dijo esto último como afirmación más que como pregunta

Fiore lo miró sintiéndose culpable pero aún así enderezó los hombros tomando una actitud a la defensiva.

—no quería hacerlo

—entonces si lo hiciste. Te has estado acostando con ella y con otro hombre al mismo tiempo.

—¡No! las cosas no son como lo imaginas. La engañe si pero sólo una vez.

—¡no importa cuántas veces hayan sido! —le grito airado —follaste con un hombre pero aún así has seguido haciéndolo con Serena.

—no hemos estado juntos hace tiempo Dar.

—vaya por lo menos tienes esa decencia. ¿Cuándo fue?

—Anoche.

—¿anoche?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas a Zafiro, uno de los modelos que participó en el evento en el que conocí a Serena? —Darien asintió —bien da la casualidad de que Zafiro es el hermano de Diamante, quien se encarga de conseguirme publicidad como rostro deportivo. Por lo mismo en algunas ocasiones después del evento en la oficina de Diamante nos hemos encontrado. Un par de veces lo sorprendí mirándome.

—no sé si quiera seguir escuchando.

—eres mi amigo Darien necesito que lo hagas —le pidió.

—está bien —respondió renuente.

—Anoche nos quedamos trabajando hasta tarde, en una publicidad para una nueva marca de zapatos deportivos que voy a promocionar. Cuando terminamos las grabaciones y las sesiones de fotos había un cáterin. Hablamos largo rato con Zafiro y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya todos se habían ido pero no nos importo seguimos conversando, luego nos bebimos una botella de vino que había quedado del cáterin y una cosa llevó a otra…

—ahora sí que no quiero seguir escuchando —comento agitando las manos.

—no te preocupes Dar tampoco iba a contarte los detalles —dijo riendo tratando de amenizar el momento pero sin lograrlo.

Darien no entendía como podía haberlo hecho. Como la había engañado. Eso es algo que él nunca haría estando en su lugar. Quería creer que posiblemente todo aquello era sólo un gran error, que a lo mejor Fiore solo exageraba debido a la culpabilidad ya que en muchas ocasiones los remordimientos pueden retorcer y distorsionar hasta la imagen más clara de la realidad, más aun si estaban bebidos.

—quizá las cosas no son como te las imaginas Fiore. ¿Bebieron mucho? ¿Estaban los dos borrachos? —preguntó.

Pero no respondió inmediatamente. Darien lo miró fijamente tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Fiore no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada por lo que agachó la cabeza mientras la movía a modo de negación.

—quisiera decirte que sí que lo estaba. Pero la verdad es que no. No lo estaba, el afirmarlo para justificarme solo sería una excusa fácil. No estaba borracho Darien, sentía demasiada curiosidad y el hecho de haber tomado me desinhibió un poco, quizá fue la escusa perfecta. Pensé que solo lo probaría y así lo sabría. ¡Demonios! esto es tan difícil —se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño—. Me gustó Darien. Demasiado a decir verdad.

Darien se desplomo en el sillón al escucharlo. Ahora quien era _de otro_ era Fiore.

—El estar con él me ayudo a darme cuenta que soy gay y no solo eso. Estoy seguro que siento algo por Zafiro.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —fue la escueta pregunta de Darien.

.

.

.

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**NO PUEDE SUBIR ANTES TUVE UN DIA LIADISIMO. PERO COMO DIJE TRATARE DE HACERLO LOS MIÉRCOLES O JUEVES.**

**BUENO AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO. AL PARECER LA HISTORIA HA TENIDO BUENA ACEPTACIÓN YA QUE HA OBTENIDO BASTANTES VISITAS.**

**COMO DIJE SOLO SERÁN UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS PERO SI LES GUSTA, QUIZÁ PUEDA ALARGARLA. LA VERDAD NO PLANIFICO LAS HISTORIAS, SOLO DEJO QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN FLUYA. USTEDES DIRAN.**

**ESPERO ESTE CAPÍTULO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**yesqui2000**: mi niña ya has visto la reacción de Darien ante esta confesión. La idea de Fiore es decirle la verdad a Serena, por lo mismo le dijo que debían hablar.

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf**: ¿te gusto? Qué bueno amiga. Pues en cuanto a la reacción de Serena quizá en el próximo. O en el siguiente, la verdad no lo sé jejeje. Créeme que yo sin dudas me tiro encima de Darien. Siempre he dicho que afortunada es Serena, le tengo envidia realmente.

Te dejo besos y abrazos

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**: qué bueno que te guste, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Besos

**Elsy82****:** pues no sé si será tan grande la desilusión de Serena, habrá que esperar para saberlo. Y claro que mejor que tener a Darien para consolarla. Besotes para ti

**Usako:** bueno como ves aun Sere no se entera. Me enfoque más en la reacción de Darien. Espero que haya sido te tu agrado.

* * *

**Como siempre gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer o dejar sus comentarios.**

**Los invito también a leer los que no lo han hecho "Cerca de mi" otra historia que estoy escribiendo.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo habia olvidado pero está de mas decir que:**

** Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Qué harás ahora? —fue la escueta pregunta de Darien.

—Mi cabeza es un lio Dar. He pensado mil veces en eso mismo —dijo abatido —en que es lo que haré. Lo único que tengo claro es que debo decírselo a Serena.

—¿entonces si se lo dirás? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Serena merece saberlo. Ella tiene el derecho de saber la verdad.

—¡vaya por lo menos ahora si piensas en ella! —exclamó irónico—. Porque anoche parece que se te olvido que Serena existe y que es tu prometida.

—vamos Dar no necesito que me juzgues ahora.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?. Dime Fiore —exigió subiendo unas octavas la voz evidentemente molesto—. ¿Quieres que te aplauda? Si eso quieres te digo desde ya que esperes sentado, porque no lo haré.

—Solo te pido que no seas mi verdugo —dijo casi suplicando—. Ya lo hice. Estuve con Zaf. No puedo cambiar las cosas.

—¡Y un cuerno! ¿Cómo me pides que no te juzgue Fiore, que no sea tu verdugo después de lo que hiciste?

Darien por primera vez tenía deseos de golpearlo.

—La has utilizado. Todo este tiempo solo la haz usado. La acabas de llamar "cura" hace un momento. ¡Estamos hablando de Serena por Dios! —gruñó fastidiado—. ¿Acaso no pensante en sus sentimientos?

Fiore sabía que esto no sería fácil. Pero Darien tampoco se lo estaba haciendo sencillo. Se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla.

—Sí —dudó un minuto —No. En realidad no. Ya te dije, pensé que solo seria probar y listo. Que si lo hacía podría aclarar lo que me pasaba, que mis dudas no eran reales —pasó una mano por su cabello—. Pero lo que sentí fue más fuerte y no pude detenerme.

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirá Serena en saber que la engañaste, pero no con una mujer sino con un hombre?.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombro —temo que fatal. Pero necesito decírselo.

—Para limpiar tu conciencia supongo. Bastante tarde recordaste que la tenías.

—¡Ya deja de ser tan sarcástico!

—¡Y tú no te hagas la victima! Porque no lo eres. No entiendo de qué otro modo quieres que me lo tome. Mucho menos quiero imaginar cómo lo tomará ella.

—tengo que decírselo. Debo hacerlo Darien. Si seguimos juntos, Serena tiene que estar informada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto esperanzado de que no dijera lo que él estaba pensado. No podía ser tan descarado.

—que debo decírselo por ella tiene que saberlo antes de tomar una decisión. Dejare que ella decida si seguimos adelante.

—¡Dios te has vuelto loco! —soltó exaltado— ¿Esperas que cuando se lo digas todo continúe como si nada? —Darien luchó por controlar su rabia.

—Lo que pasó con Zafiro no quiere decir que Serena no me importe o que no sienta nada por ella.

—pero no lo suficiente como para haberle sido fiel porque déjame decirte que lo que hiciste ayer no lo demuestra.

—si me importa por eso estoy dispuesto a confesarle lo que ocurrió y será ella quien decida.

—¡no me jodas Fiore!. Me acabas de confesar hace unos minutos que te agrado. Que te gustó y mucho el sexo con Zafiro. Pero aun así tienes la desfachatez de creer que puedes seguir con Serena y que si acepta, harás como que nada ocurrió, continuaras con todo e incluso te volverás a acostar con ella.

—te lo repito con Serena es distinto. Ella es distinta a todas. Yo la quiero y mucho. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tú también la conoces y lo sabes. Serena es una mujer hermosa, extremadamente sexy, pero no solo es un bonito envoltorio es decidida, inteligente, tierna y sencilla.

—vaya descripción la que das pero aun así no fue suficiente con esa maravillosa mujer que detallas.

—Ya te lo dije. Serena es la primera mujer que desee verdaderamente. La única a la que quise follar. Serena me atrae, pero nunca ha pasado de eso, de una atracción. Pensaba que lo que había entre nosotros era bueno. Sin embargo era eso, un buen sexo, nunca sentí mi sangre hervir, sin estrellas, fuegos artificiales ni nada. Pero anoche todo cambio —dio un profundo suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras— Hacerlo con Serena nunca fue tan excitante como con Zafiro, ella no me satisfacía plenamente…no es que no me gustara estar con ella, pero me quedaba con la sensación de vacío.

.

.

.

—¡Ya se! —chilló Mina mientras maquillaba a Serena —¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?.

Serena dio un salto.

—¡Ay Mina! baja los decibeles ¿quieres? — le pidió la otra rubia cubriéndose los oídos —vas romperme un tímpano.

—Lo siento, fue la emoción. He estado dándole vueltas al asunto y ya sé por qué vendrá Fiore acompañado de Darien.

—Mina creo que Serena y yo no queremos escuchar otra de tus locas teorías.

—Te dije que no volvieras con la idea del trío. Conozco a Fiore y nunca aceptaría algo así, menos con otro hombre.

—No. Si no es por el trío. Aunque... —hizo una pausa como si reflexionara —yo no descartaría esa posibilidad —dijo haciendo un movimiento de cejas —de solo imaginarme a ese hombre… ¡Dios! ¿Saben cuánto calza y lo que eso significa?... —se estremeció.

Ante su comentarios Serena y Hotaru abrieron inmensamente los ojos, mientras que la primera se ruborizaba.

—¡Mina deja de pervertir a Serena!.

—Está bien. Yo solo decía.

—Entonces ¿que se le ocurrió a tu mente de alcantarilla mi querida Mina? —le preguntó mosqueada Serena—. Porque no creo que pienses en algo que no tenga relación con sexo.

—No siempre todo lo que pienso tiene que ver de la cintura para abajo Serena.

Hotaru y Serena no pudieron contener la risa ante las palabras de Mina.

—¡Son las peores amigas del mundo! —dijo inflando los cachetes.

—Bien. Somos todo oído, dinos que idea tan brillante es la que se te ocurrió.

—Prométanme que no se reirán porque es algo serio.

Las dos asintieron.

—Bien. A lo mejor al adonis le picó el bichito de tener familia. Pero teniendo en cuenta pues… la desafortunada, porque para cualquier mujer la condición de Darien es desafortunada y si yo tuviera la oportunidad…

—Al grano Mina —le pidió Hotaru viendo que comenzaba a desvariar.

—Puede que quiera imitar a los famosillos. Si lo ha hecho Ricky Martin, Cristiano Ronaldo o de Miguel Bosé ¿por qué él no?. Seguro que lo que quiere es conseguirse un vientre de alquiler para realizar una inseminación In Vitro.

—Y según tú ¿Fiore o yo que tenemos que ver con eso?… Mina no estarás pensando que…

—¡Exacto! -dijo aplaudiendo -eres la novia de su mejor amigo y quizá Darien quiere pedirte que seas la madre de su hijo ¿Quién mejor que tú Sere?. Si no es el trío debe ser eso. ¿Para qué más tendría que venir el bomboncito de chocolate a tu departamento?.

—Mina definitivamente deja de ver tanta televisión —le sugirió Hotaru —Como crees que Darien le pediría algo así a Serena, ni siquiera son amigos. La trata de la patada. No sería tan desvergonzado.

—Por eso viene con Fiore, seguramente él ya acepto y vienen los dos para que Fiore la convenza.

—Cada vez me convenzo más de que estás loca Mina —aseveró Serena — o tienes demasiada imaginación.

—Dímelo en unas horas más Sere querida. Piensa en esa posibilidad. Aunque parezca una locura es una opción.

—No le hagas caso Sere seguramente no es ninguna de las locuras que ha urdido Mina es su cabeza. Bien nosotras dos ya nos vamos. Nos avisas mañana como salió todo ¿sí?

—Sí.

—Bueno amiga li importante es que yo la diosa del amor te he dejado como un bello ángel seductor.

—no olvides llamarnos —pidió Hotaru.

—No lo haré. Gracias chicas, en verdad no se qué haría si ustedes.

Serena las acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Ya sabes si no es con los dos. Al menos con uno. Tu sabes cuál es el de mi preferencia —dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de salir.

.

.

.

La cara de Darien era un poema, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Cuantas veces él la imaginó en su cama, con sus dorados cabellos desparramados por la almohada mientras el rubor cubría sus mejillas, su boca abierta lanzando gemidos al aire, repitiendo su nombre y sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo. De solo pesarlo su entrepierna se tensó.

Cuantas veces no le había hecho el amor con Serena en su cabeza.

Y para Fiore no había sido tan excitante como con Zafiro, estaba loco y él no quería oír tantos detalles de lo que había hecho.

—¡Joder Fiore! no me importa si Zafiro te hizo ver las putas estrellas. En este momento lo único que me importa es Serena.

—Te preocupas demasiado por ella no. ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme Darien? —le preguntó suspicaz.

El aludido tragó grueso. ¿Sería capaz de decirle que estaba obsesiva y completamente enamorado de Serena desde la primera vez que la vio?.

Darien respiró un par de veces y se presionó el puente de la nariz tratando de tranquilizarse. Se dijo que no caería en el juego de Fiore, lo conocía muy bien, no iba a dejar que desviara el tema.

El asunto no era porque se preocupaba por ella sino lo que su amigo había tenido relaciones con un hombre sin importarle su novia.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo ya que tú no lo hiciste. A pesar de lo que dices haber sentido por Zafiro ¿no vas a terminar el compromiso? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga estoy confundido. No pensé que llegara a gustarme y mucho menos que comenzara a sentir cosas por Zafiro. También esta Serena, la quiero y no me es indiferente. Me siento entre la espada y la pared. No sé lo que haré. No quiero lastimarla Serena es una mujer maravillosa pero no puedo ocultarle lo que pasó. No se lo merece. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

—No vayas por las ramas. No te pregunté lo que sentías. Te pregunté si romperás el compromiso.

—Creo que eso dependerá únicamente de Serena.

—Ok. Suponiendo que ella perdona ese desliz —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos — cosa que creo es improbable. ¿Seguirás con todo, con la boda, aunque no la ames y abrigues emociones por un hombre que no has sentido con ella?

Fiore se jaló levemente el cabello.

—No lo sé Dar. No quiero pensar en ello. Primero quiero encontrar la forma de decírselo a Serena.

—No será fácil y tampoco creo que te bese y diga: "Te perdono Fiore. No importa que hayas visto las estrellas y encendido fuegos artificiales con un hombre y no conmigo".

Darien podía imaginarse su hermoso rostro. Conseguía ver como un vívido cuadro el dolor y la enorme decepción que expresarían los ojos de Serena cuando Fiore le confesara lo ocurrido, de ese azul como el cielo de verano pasaría a un gris apagado por la tormenta.

—¡Ya bájale a tu ironía Darien!.

—No lo haré. Es lo que hay y te aguantas.

—Definitivamente contigo no se puede —bufó—. Pero no quiero que discutamos.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás? —soltó el pelinegro.

—Hoy, esta noche. Hace un rato cuando le llamé le avise que pasaría por su departamento. Sé que va a ser una conversación muy difícil Darien, por lo mismo le dije que tú vendrías conmigo

—¡Estás loco!. Por supuesto que no. Eso es algo entre ustedes yo no pinto nada bien ahí.

Aunque Darien sabía que lo decía de la boca para afuera. Si todo ocurría como creía esa verdad la destrozaría, se sentiría repudiada al sentir que no había sido lo suficientemente complaciente o mujer para su novio. Porque después de todo este la había engañado con un hombre y se preocupaba por ello.

Y él la amaba. Es probable que Serena no perdonara a Fiore y por ende quedaría libre. Quizá entonces Serena y él… sacudió la cabeza, no podría pensar en conquistarla cuando su amigo le rompería el corazón.

—Darien eres mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. Hazlo por mí. Por favor.

—No puedo Fiore —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Te necesito a mi lado Dar creo que esto será lo más difícil que hecho nunca, incluso más que dar vuelta el partido de la final del campeonato pasado.

Tan típico de Fiore, pensó Darien. Siempre lo había buscado para que el terminara dando la cara. Pero esa vez Darien no pensaba hacerlo.

—No Fiore esta vez no, es algo que debes enfrentar tú solo. Ya te dije no lo voy a hacer.

—¿Quieres que te lo pida de rodillas?. Estoy dispuesto. Necesito tu apoyo. Por favor, Darien.

Sabía que no debía ir. No quería ir. Pero la preocupación por Serena era mayor. Quería verla. Quería estar con ella cuando supiera la verdad. Quería saber que estaba bien. Y también se lo debía a Fiore, por todo el tiempo que llevaba deseando en silencio a su prometida, porque nunca había sido capaz de confesarle su verdad. Mientras que a pesar de todo Fiore había confiado en él y le había revelado que lo hizo con un hombre.

—No sé en qué lio voy a meterme, ni como siempre terminas por convencerme.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Sí. Tú ganas iré contigo.

—Gracias Dar —dijo abrazándolo.

Darien por primera vez sintió repelencia ante Fiore, este lo notó.

—Vamos Darien. Te lo dije no eres mi tipo. No te ofendas pero con tu carácter nunca podríamos ser pareja. Como amigos ningún problema pero como algo más… ni soñarlo. No somos compatibles. Además nos criamos juntos somos como hermanos.

—Es bueno que lo tengas claro.

—¿Paso a recogerte al estudio?.

—No. Ya te había dicho que tengo una sesión de fotos para el nuevo lanzamiento de Gucci —vio su reloj pulsera—. De hecho debería estar allí.

—Entonces nos vemos en casa de Serena.

—Sí. Allá nos vemos

.

.

.

Apenas al cerrarse la puerta, Serena se volvió hacia él. Pudo ver su mirada cargada de lujuria y deseo ¿por ella?.

Él lentamente se acercó como una animal asechando su presa. Se buscaron al mismo tiempo con bocas exigentes y manos ansiosas recorriéndose completamente.

—preciosa… tu cama… no puedo...

Lo calló un ardiente beso.

—No. Aquí. Ahora —imploró sobre su boca.

No podía esperar. Que Dios la perdonará pero como deseaba a aquel hombre.

Darien ni tonto ni perezoso la apoyó contra la puerta.

—¿Contra la puerta así?

—Sí Darien, así —jadeó sintiendo su miembro excitado.

Serena movida por la fogosidad y el deseo le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y lo liberó. Vio que los ojos de Darien estaban casi negros y ardían de pasión, mientras la alzaba al tiempo que ella envolvía con sus piernas sus caderas y él le levantaba la tela del vestido hasta enrollarlo en torno a su cintura, haciendo arder la piel bajo su contacto mientras rozaba sus piernas, para luego introducir la mano entre sus muslos encontrando sus bragas húmedas. Sintió el roce de su mano acariciándola mientras apartaba la tela.

—Oh, sí cariño. Como te deseo —la voz le tembló al decirlo. Serena no podía creerlo _él la deseaba_.

Contra la puerta y sin ninguna anticipación se introdujo en ella. Deslizándose profundamente en su interior, con un exquisito vaivén. Sus cuerpos fundiendose sin saber donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Serena sentía como su interior se contraía, estaba a punto lo sabía y él también... Oh, sí... ya faltaba poco...

¿qué era ese sonido? Aquello definitivamente no eran los gemidos de Darien.

Se espabiló abriendo los ojos. Completamente sobresaltada. No estaba contra la puerta sino sobre su cama y la televisión encendida.

¡Había sido otro de sus sueños!

¡Infiernos! ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan reales?

Sentía su cuerpo tenso, sus pezones evidentemente erectos y los muslos húmedos.

Ahí estaba ese maldito sonido otra vez. El timbre. Saltó de la cama, se arregló un poco frente al espejo y corrió a abrir la puerta.

¡Oh Dios y todos los ángeles de cielo! ¿Era un Déjà vu o qué?

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa por la que toda la población femenina y masculina suspiraba. Darien Chiba estaba tal como lo había visto en su sueño frente a su puerta.

.

.

.

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores y/o lectoras!**

**Bueno acá les traigo el prometido tercer capítulo. Lamento no poder hacerlo antes.**

**Como pudieron apreciar Fiore está dispuesto a decir la verdad, pero no tiene muy claro lo que quiere si seguir o no con Serena, o por el contrario salir del closet para estar con Zafiro.**

**Darien por su parte ambiciona en el fondo que Serena rompa la relación con su amigo. De esa forma el podría tener una oportunidad con ella.**

**Y Serena y las chicas pues ya ven hay verdades que son mentiras. Lean entre líneas jeje.**

**¿Quieren que Fiore llegue al departamento de la rubia para decirle la verdad?. O por el contrario ¿mejor que no llegué y que se haga realidad el sueño de Serena?**

**Bien ustedes deciden. Comenten que prefieren.**

**Reviews:**

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****: **Amiga estoy agotadísima como te dije llegando del trabajo. ¡Dios quiero vacaciones! Aún me queda hasta Febrero, bueno si es que me las tomo, estoy viendo un cambio de trabajo y si resulta habrá que posponerlas. Bueno no solo quiero vacaciones también inspiración. Pero basta de habla de mi jeje entremos en materia créeme que su cara fue mucho más que un poema de hecho incluí esa frase en este capítulo. Pobre Dar ya ves como bien dices tanto tiempo colado por Serena sin hacer nada, sufriendo en silencio y al final para qué, para nada porque Fiore es gay. Ya veremos si Fiore sale del closet y cuando lo haga pobre de Sere… y las chicas, bueno creo que la deslenguada de Mina tendrá mucho que decir. Pero bueno con Darien para consolarte no me preocuparía que mi novio fuera gay.

Gracias por tu apoyo.

Besotes gordos

**Sai: **nena que bueno que te guste la historia como ves aquí un nuevo capítulo. Vaya si creo que todas han podido imaginarse a cara del pobre de Darien.

**Mayilu****: **mi niña creo que ya te explique por PM pero lo explico también aquí por si alguien tiene la misma duda. Use a Zafiro por algunas razones, la primera aunque Darien y Zafiro tengan algunas semejanzas físicas son totalmente distintos en cuanto a personalidad además que la caracterización que hacen de él mm siempre me pareció muy afeminado (disculpen a las que les gusta), segundo ambos se criaron juntos son como hermanos y por ultimo por mí, utilice personajes que no incluyo en mi otra historia. Obviando a Sere y Dar que son los protagonista y a Mina, que no puedo dejarla fuera, le da ese toque con su personalidad.

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****:** pues si no es broma aunque Darien quisiera creerlo es la verdad Fiore ha salido del closet. Por Sere bueno es verdad esta Darien y dime ¿Quién no querría a Darien Chiba para consolarse? Yo me apunto jeje

**Flor: **me alegra mucho que te guste. Mil gracias por tus palabras. Siento no haber actualizado antes pero bueno mejor a la tarde que nunca como dice Mina. Besos

**yesqui2000****: **querida Fiore así como aclarar, aclarar, mm creo que no es un poco cobardillo el chico, creo que no tiene los pantalones para tomar la decisión y decir SI TERMINAMOS SOY GAY. Y Con respecto a Darien uuf créeme que precisamente eso hará ni tonto ni perezoso ira a la conquista. ¿Pero será el conquistador o el conquistado?

**Johana: **amiga que bueno contar contigo también en esta historia. Ya extrañaba tu comentario en el primer capítulo. No mentira. Me encanta saber que estas presente dándome tu apoyo. Tienes razón creo que _"Cerca De Mi"_ es un poquito mas romántico, y _"De Otro"_ mm no sé cómo clasificarlo en realidad jejeje.

Montones de besos y abrazos hasta Cali Colombia desde Santiago de Chile.

**naiara1254****:** qué bueno que te guste. Me alegra de verdad. Gracias por seguirme también con esta historia. Cariños

**Como siempre les digo y no es cliché.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS los que se dan el tiempo de leer o especialmente de dejar sus comentarios no saben lo mucho que significa saber que les gusta la historia.**

**También pueden leer "Cerca de mi". Prefiero no prometer fecha de actualización para el lunes como siempre. La verdad la inspiración no ha llegado a mí, mi querida ****Ayra-Stark-Wolf**** lo sabe. Necesito a mi Darien personal ¿Serena serias tan amable de prestármelo un ratito?**

**Cariños, besotes y abrazos para todos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Porque ustedes lo pidieron este capítulo contiene Lemon.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Ay Mina! estás loca amor —dijo el peli plata abrazándola—, no sé de donde sacas tantas ideas tan locas.

—¡Yaten! ¿Tú también? —inquirió haciendo un puchero —Pensé que como mi querido, amado y adorado novio me entenderías.

—Una cosa es que sea tu novio y otra es que secunde tus trastornadas, excéntricas y locas ideas.

—Vale, vale y se supone que me amas —objetó cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Vamos Mina no seas infantil!. Además debes aceptar que solo a ti se te ocurría decirle esas descabelladas ideas a Serena.

—No son descabelladas, ni excéntricas, ni nada de lo que dijiste Yaten. Son cosas que pasan, Serena no sería a la primera mujer que su novio le pide hacer un trío con uno de sus amigos.

—Pues no, en eso tienes razón. Pero por lo que conozco a Fiore no lo creo. Y mucho menos tu segunda opción creo que ves mucha televisión amor.

—¿Porque nadie lo entiende? —agitó sus manos frustrada—. Es algo común ahora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la condición de Darien, él no podría ser padre de otra forma. Serena es la prometida de su mejor amigo y seguro Darien prefiere que la madre de su hijo sea alguien que conozca a alguna mujer que escoja por catalogo. Además ellos tendrían unos hijos hermosos ¿no te parece?

—Pues que si Serena es guapa y Darien… —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro —¡ah no sé porque te respondo!, me contagias con tus ideas sin darme cuenta, deja de delirar Mina.

—No, porque sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo. Estoy tan segura que lo serian porque ese hombre es el pecado en persona, un adonis de tomo y lomo, un Dios griego que se le escapo a Zeus para complacernos a los mortales…

—¡Mina ahora sí olvidas que soy tu novio! —la interrumpió.

—Lo siento, lo siento amor —dijo abrazándolo —es que… ¡Off! de solo pensar en Darien desvarío, tendría que estar ciega para no reconocer lo guapo que es y obviamente no lo estoy.

—Me quedó más que claro, no preocupes —dijo con fingida molestia conocía a su loca rubia y eso ya no le sorprendía.

—No seas celosito, yo te escogí a ti, además Darien es gay y aunque yo quiera hacerle cambiar de opinión sé que es imposible, no existen los gay reformados. Pero me estas desviando del tema Yaten —el aludido solo pudo sonreír por las incoherencias de su novia —Bueno lo que quería decir es que con él como padre de sus hijos es imposible que no parezcan angelitos.

—Sí Mina, como digas —suspiro—. Pero no sé porque persisten con eso, yo insisto Darien no me parece gay, los hombres nos damos cuenta y podría apostarte a que él no lo es.

—Pues déjame decirte mi querido Yaten que las mujeres también nos damos cuenta cuando un chico lo es. Y aunque yo también en un principio nunca me lo hubiera imaginado y hasta ahora insisto de que no puede ser verdad semejante desperdicio para la población femenina —Yaten puso los ojos en blanco.

—otra vez comienza a fantasear.

—lo que quiero decir si dejas de interrumpirme es verdad Darien si es gay lo sabemos de buena fuente.

—¿Y si esa buena fuente —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos —les mintió?.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —inquirió ceñuda.

—No sé. Pero te lo repito a mi no me lo parece. Es mas siempre he pensado que Fiore…

—¿Qué Fiore qué, Yaten?

—¿eh? Nada, nada. Olvídalo Mina

—¡Oh no Yaten! Nada de «olvídalo Mina» —dijo imitando su voz.

—esta vez no, de verdad no tiene importancia. En serio olvídalo.

—Nada de eso Kou —Yaten sabía que cuando lo llamaba así lo que venía no era bueno —ya pizcaste mi curiosidad, algo muy difícil de conseguir por cierto —el tuvo que contener la risa —pero será mejor que me lo digas si no quieres quedarte sin sexo por un mes.

A Yaten casi se le salen los ojos, sabía que Mina no bromeaba.

—vamos amor de verdad no es nada.

—Ya te advertí Kou y con el dolor de mi alma pero sobre todo de mi bellísimo cuerpo que tanto te gusta sabes que soy capaz de cumplirlo.

—¡oh está bien! —suspiró resignado —tú ganas.

Mina le sonrió triunfante. Una vez había cumplido con aquella amenaza y se juró a si misma que no lo volvería a cumplir, además que no era necesario porque su amado Yaten siempre terminaba cediendo.

—¿y bien? —inquirió la rubia.

—lo que siempre he pensado es que el que verdaderamente es gay es Fiore.

.

.

.

Cayó agotado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente intentaban respirar.

Zafiro acarició la cara de Fiore y lo besó. Permanecieron acostados mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

—¡es tardísimo Darien va a matarme! —jadeó Fiore mientras se sentaba en la cama —Se supone que debería estar donde Serena

—shh —lo calló con un dedo sobre su boca para luego remplazarlo por su boca.

—Zaff —gimió apartándose —dame unos minutos ¿sí? Necesito encontrar mi ropa tengo que ir a hablar con Serena, Darien ya debe estar allá iba a acompañarme.

—Estás conmigo. No puedes olvidarlo.

—No, le dije a Darien que me acompañara a casa de Serena y no sabes lo que me costo que aceptara. ¿Dónde quedó mi ropa? —tratando de encontrarla.

—Puedes hablar con ella otro día Fiore, ¿por qué tiene que ser precisamente ahora?

—Zaff entiende no esperaba que esto volviera a pasar, o por lo menos no ahora —se corrió ante la mirada del peli azul—. De verdad no conoces a Darien, va a matarme si no llego.

—¿No puedes inventarle algo?

—No es solo eso necesito hablar con Serena, ella merece saber lo que está ocurriendo. Me siento mal al saber que la estoy engañando

—Pues no me lo parecía hace un momento. No tiene porque ser hoy, ahora estamos juntos qué más da que lo hagas mañana. Quiero consentirte. Hazlo por mí ¿sí?

—Está bien. Pero igual tengo que avisarle. Tendré que inventarle algo.

.

.

.

—¡Da…rien ho…hola!

«Genial Serena, lo que falta es que te pongas tartamuda delante de él. Pero como no hacerlo ¡Dios que guapo se ve!» pensó la rubia sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de sueño que acababa de tener se apoderaran de ella al verlo parado en su puerta.

—supongo que Fiore te aviso que venía —fue la seca respuesta a modo de saludo.

«eso es Darien, pórtate como un cabrón para que no te lances a besar esos carnosos y seductores labios ¡diablos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa?» odiaba comportarse así con ella mas al ver que su rostro reflejo por algunos minutos desilusión y dolor cambiando rápidamente a indolencia, pero para el no pasó desapercibido.

—Sí me llamó para avisar, pasa y ponte cómodo —él entro al departamento —pensé que llegarían juntos.

—Yo tenía una sesión de fotos quedamos de vernos aquí —le explico mientras se sentaba en el sillón que le indicó.

—¿Quieres algo de beber un refresco, jugo?

—¿No tendrías algo más fuerte? —inquirió.

Y vaya que lo necesitaba de solo pensar en lo que le esperaba cuando llegara Fiore y mucho menos en la reacción de Serena cuando le dijera la verdad.

—Fiore siempre deja aquí una botella de whisky, porque es casi lo único que toma he de suponer que tú también, ¿te apetece?

—La verdad no me gusta. Fiore y yo tenemos gustos diferentes.

«Como por ejemplo en cuanto a la condición sexual» pensaron ambos.

—Ya sé, ¿te gusta el tequila? —le preguntó Serena—. Mina una de mis amiga, me trajo uno de su último viaje a México, y no he tenido oportunidad de probarlo.

—Sí. Un tequila estaría bien. Gracias.

Después de unos minutos Serena regresó de la cocina con una bandeja con la botella de tequila, limón, sal y dos caballitos o vasos tequileros. Sirvió el contenido y le hizo un gesto para que cogiera uno.

Darien sin quitar la mirada de encima a Serena le dio un trago a fondo, rápidamente buscó el limón y lo chupó, los ojos azul cielo de ella no se perdieron detalle y menos como aprisionó el cítrico entre sus seductores labios deseando que algún día rozaran su piel como lo hacía con aquel limón.

«Contrólate Serena» pero no podía, era tan increíblemente sexy y después del sueño que había tenido segundos antes de que él llegara que le era imposible, además se había despertado antes de llegar al clímax sentía como si fuera real la frustración sexual de su cuerpo.

Para relajarse Serena le imitó, también le dio un tragó a su vaso hasta el fondo sintiendo como el liquido quemaba su garganta, buscó rápidamente el limón y lo chupó con la vista clavada en sus zafiros azules.

Darien cogió la botella para volver a llenar su vaso.

—¿Otro?

Serena asintió, por lo que él también llenó el de ella. Así lo hicieron después con el tercero y con los que siguieron. Habían perdido la cuenta de los tragos que habían bebido, que por lo demás les habían servido a ambos para relajarse. De hecho habían conversado como nunca antes, se dieron cuenta que eran afines en muchas cosas y él había olvidado que debía interpretar el papel de cabrón con ella. De pronto el móvil de Darien sonó.

—Es Fiore —contestó la llamada—. ¿Donde estas?, te estamos esperando.

—Lo siento Dar —se disculpó Fiore dando después un pequeño gemido al sentir a Zafiro succionando el lóbulo de la oreja —estoy en el club…me surgió algo de última hora —dijo mientras trataba sin mucho éxito de apartar a Zafiro haciendo que su respiración se agitara al sentir sus caricias.

Darien no era estúpido, no dejaría que le viera la cara. Le pidió a Serena si podía salir al balcón para tener mayor privacidad.

—No seas capullo Fiore —le dijo una vez fuera—. Acabo de escucharte ¿estás con Zafiro verdad?

—No. Ya te lo dije estoy…

—No me mientas Fiore —lo interrumpió —me conoces es mejor que no lo hagas.

—Ok. Sí, estoy con él. Dar esto es más fuerte que yo, por favor entiéndeme. Hablaré con Serena, pero hoy no.

—Vete a la mierda Fiore —sin más le colgó el teléfono.

Tomó bocanas de aire para tranquilizarse no quería preocupar a Serena. Una vez dentro del departamento le explicó que Fiore le llamó para avisarle que le había surgido un imprevisto y que no vendría, así que lo mejor era que él se retirara. Pero Serena le pidió que no se fuera, la manera en que lo hizo y como lo miraba anhelante terminó por convencer a Darien de que se quedara, por lo menos por esta noche podría disfrutar al menos de su compañía.

Volvieron con la ronda de tragos mientras Darien le platicaba sobre su trabajo y sobre su gran pasión la pintura. A esas alturas el contenido de la botella había descendió más que considerablemente.

Cuando Serena bebió otro tequila, hizo una mueca conteniendo el escalofrió que le provocó el sentir como una gota del jugo del limón se escapo de sus labios escurriendo por su cuello llegando rápidamente hasta su escote. Darien no pudo evitar seguir el camino que había aquella afortunada gota había recorrido, deseando haber podido limpiar con su boca el rastro que dejo.

«Contrólate chico si no quieres que el amiguito que tienes entre las piernas despierte»

Pero por más que quiso, la forma en que la miró no paso desapercibida para Serena. Ella no supo si era el alcohol o qué pero estaba segura que él la había mirado con deseo ¿sería posible que el la deseara aunque sea estando tomado?. Se armó de valor era ahora o nunca. Se aprovecharía de ello, estaba bebida si pero en aun en sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Darien puedo hacer te una pregunta?

—¿eh? claro

«vamos Serena no te detengas, no ahora». Se dijo la rubia.

—¿Por qué pareciera que me odiaras Darien? Dime, acaso ¿Por qué soy mujer? Si es eso ¿Tan repulsiva te parezco? —inquirió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él contorneándose con movimientos sensuales.

Darien pensó que debería estar muy bebido, pese a que tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, porque al parecer estaba alucinando, mientras su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar ante ese espectáculo de seducción.

—Claro…claro que no —tragó grueso cuando llego frente a él mirándolo tan seductora haciendo que su miembro se pusiera aun más duro —¿Por…qué piensas eso?

—Bueno porque… —Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Darien sintiendo, debajo suyo la dureza de la virilidad —desde que nos conocimos no has sido muy agradable conmigo. Dime ¿en verdad piensas que estoy tan mal?

—No es eso, es solo que…

No pudo continuar porque Serena no supo si intencionalmente o no se frotó contra su entrepierna. Él la miraba con los ojos nublados por la excitación. Solo de pensar en lo que ella estaría planeando en hacerle, le estaba volviendo completamente loco. ¿Autocontrol? Ya no sabía si recordaba el significado de aquella palabra.

Serena deseaba devorarlo. estaba demasiado ansiosa por besarlo, por probar su sabor y sentir sus carias, pero no lo haría, disfrutaría de casa momento, de cada rose y cada sensación mientras durara y hasta donde él le permitiera porque nunca se volvería a repetir.

Comenzó besando su barbilla, el cuello, acercando los labios a su oreja una vez más, rozándolos contra el lóbulo antes de atraparlo entre sus dientes.

—No Serena —gimió al sentir el contacto —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Shh! sé que no es a lo que estas acostumbrado —susurró contra su carne.

«¿Acostumbrado?» No quería averiguar a qué se refería. No cuando sentía esos carnosos y dulces labios, que se moría por probar, recorriendo su piel.

—Solo déjate llevar ¿sí? prometo que no te arrepentirás Darien.

¿Arrepentirse? No sabía si iba a hacerlo, pero no dejaba de pensar en Fiore, lo estaba traicionando, además se estaba dejando hacer aprovechando que Serena estaba más que pasada de copas.

Serena se irguió sobre él hasta casi unir sus labios con los de Darien, pero no llegó a besarle, por el contrario sacó la lengua y la paseo por todo el contorno de su anhelante boca en un suave y sensual roce, sin permitirle que el llegase a apropiarse de ella.

—No sabes cuantas veces he querido hacer esto —dijo moviéndose una vez más sobre su regazo.

Está condenada mujer lo estaba matando. Cada vez que Darien buscaba sus labios para unirse a ella en un apasionado beso, Serena se apartaba dejándole con las ganas.

Después de un rato de ese malicioso juego, Darien agradeció que por fin sus labios se rozaran en una caricia martirizante que lo hizo ansiar más. En ese momento supo que ya no sería capaz de resistirse hasta que su sed por ella se saciara por completo. Como odiaba a Fiore ¡infiernos! Con solo ese beso sentía que se venía, tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo, no quería ni siquiera pensar cuando estuviera dentro de ella. Mientras que su muy idiota amigo no vio ni una maldita estrella.

—Serena, esto…esto no está bien.

Rápidamente la bajó de su regazo dejándola sobre el sofá, se puso de pie y como pudo a causa de la excitación caminó hacia la puerta. Serena lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo antes de que abriera la puerta atravesándose delante de él para obstaculizarle el paso

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió jadeante a causa de la excitación.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya. Esto…

—¡Shh! no hables —pidió callándolo con un dedo sobre sus labios mientras se estiraba para llegar hasta su rostro —no pienses tanto. Solo siente —jadeó sobre sus labios.

Darien abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo hablar puesto que enseguida sintió los labios y la lengua de Serena contra su boca provocándolo para seguirle la danza. Y él en lugar de retroceder e insistir en que debía irse, emitió un gemido y rodeó su cuello con los brazos entrelazando al fin su lengua con la de ella, pegándola a la puerta que estaba tras su espalda.

Cuando se separaron, Serena parpadeó apoyada contra la puerta, su pecho subiendo y bajando demasiado deprisa

—te deseo tanto Darien. He imaginado esto tantas veces —susurró contra su cuello mientas dejaba ardientes besos —Desde el día en que te conocí fantaseé noches enteras con esto —suspiró —con besarte, acariciarte y explorar cada rincón de tu cuerpo una y otra vez.

Su mente se quedó en blanco al escucharla, ella lo deseaba y solo Dios sabía cuánto él la deseaba a ella.

—Serena... —gimió.

Las manos y los labios de Serena estaban trabajando demasiado bien sobre su cuerpo como para poder pensar con suficiente claridad y mucho menos en Fiore. Iba a engañar a su mejor amigo con su prometida, pero ¿no lo había hecho el primero y con otro hombre?, cuando ella se enterara lo más probable es que le patearía el trasero. Pero aun así no podía hacerles esto, ni a Fiore ni a ella, porque estaba tomada y seguramente no sabía lo que hacía.

¡Oh Dios! si Serena seguía besándolo así no podría contenerse. Esa mujer era puro fuego. No había escape ¡al diablo con todo! él también lo deseaba. Al sentirla así supo que no podría resistirse. Iba a tomar lo que ella le ofrecía. Después de todo ¿acaso su amigo había pensado en Serena mientas Zafiro lo follaba?

—Tócame, Darien. Tócame —murmuró, tomando su mano, poniéndola sobre sus pechos, deslizándola hacia abajo.

Mientras volvía a apoderarse de su boca, Serena comenzó a desabotonar su camisa acariciando lentamente la piel que dejaba expuesta, saboreando el instante de estarlo desnudando realmente por primera vez, porque esta vez no era un sueño, era real. Dejó caer la prenda al suelo y se deleito con el trabajado abdomen de Darien. ¡Por todos los cielos! Era mucho mejor en vivo que en las numerosas fotografías que había visto. Lo recorrió con sus manos logrando que él se estremeciera ante el contacto de sus manos con su piel desnuda.

Darien sabía que Serena no llevaba sujetador porque el vestido mostraba su espalada desnuda, deslizó las manos a lo largo de sus brazos arrastrando con ellas el vestido que la cubría. La gravedad hizo lo suyo deteniéndose en sus caderas, pero dejando al descubierto sus generosos pechos redondos. Tenía los pezones duros. Darien se relamió los labios, anhelante de recorrer aquellos pequeños botones con su lengua. ¿Quién diría en ese momento que hacía cinco minutos había tratado de alejarse de ella?. Nadie se lo creería, porque en ese momento el parecía un torpe adolecente, seguramente estaba más ansioso que ella. Sus movimientos eran apremiantes y demandantes.

—Si estoy soñando esta vez no quiero despertar esta vez Darien —dijo para luego volver a apoderarse de su boca —siento que moriré de deseo.

Darien pensó que él estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir cada uno de los deseos y fantasías que tuviera, porque él también anhelaba hacerlo.

Lenta y provocativamente se inclinó sobre ella, posando sus labios en aquel punto bajo el lóbulo de la oreja. Aquél que la encendía y Darien lo supo, poco a poco la iba conociendo. Serena ladeo aun más la cabeza y el cuello para recibir más caricias de los hambrientos labios de Darien mientras que sus manos volaron de forma automática a sus cabellos azabache. Su cuerpo se iba transformando en pura gelatina bajo aquella boca experta que trazaba cálidos caminos por su piel. Humedeciéndose los labios Darien descendió sobre ella y besó el valle situado entre sus senos antes de abarcarlos con sus manos y boca, deleitándose cuando escuchó como un gemido de placer desgarraba la garganta de Serena.

—Ah Darien...

Él se moría de ganas por arrancarle aquel endemoniado vestido de la cintura. Pero no podía olvidar que debía ir, pero en cuanto sintió sus pequeñas manos comenzando a desabrocharle el cinturón con rapidez empujando el pantalón para que cayera dejándolo solo en bóxer y luego empujando la prenda que yacía en el suelo con los pies a quien sabe donde, perdió el control de sí mismo.

—Se que no debería. Pero nunca había sentido nada como esto. Me estas volviendo loco.

—Eso quiero Darien, lo deseo, no sabes cuánto.

Sin poder contenerse con un movimiento rápido la alzó, mientras Serena lo envolvía con las piernas alrededor de la cintura, la acercó contra él.

Serena se movía con desesperación frotando su intimidad contra su miembro que pedía liberación, era tanta la desesperación de ella que le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

—preciosa… tu cama… no puedo...

«¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! está pasando, las mismas palabras que dijo en mi sueño».

No le importaba si se estaba aprovechando de él porque estaba bebido, el arrepentimiento vendaría mañana se dijo y ya seria tarde para hacerlo, ella lo habría disfrutado. Ahora solo quería pensar en el presente en cómo sus labios la recorrían o en cómo sus manos la acariciaban. Estaba tentada a decirle tal como había soñado «Aquí. Ahora». Pero quería disfrutarlo, quería tenerlo en su cama.

—por el pasillo…al fondo

La acomodo entre sus brazos para llevarla hacia su habitación, mientras Serena seguía dejando besos en su torso, jugueteando con su tetilla, provocándole roncos gemidos.

Cuando la miró a los ojos sus pies se detuvieron frente a la cama y se quedó sin aliento viéndose obligado a tragar saliva. Solo en sus sueños había visto esa mirada en ella y por alguna razón su pecho se comprimió produciéndole un estallido de sensaciones, suplicando porque aquel brillo significara más que simple lujuria o un superficial deseo carnal. ¿Podría recuperarse cuando Fiore le destrozara el corazón y llegar a amarlo a él como lo anhelaba?.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada de que se hubiera arrepentido.

—Nada. Es solo que no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

—Por favor Darien no te arrepientas. Te deseo con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con cada fibra de mi ser y siento que en el fondo de algún modo tú también.

Serena se deleitó en el hombre que la tenia alzada entre sus brazos, lo miró extasiada mientras él la recostaba gentilmente sobre el colchón. Su cuerpo poderoso se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente y colocándose cuidadosamente sobre ella empezó a acariciar suavemente sus costados hasta llegar a sus pechos a los que masajeó con dulzura. Mientras una de sus manos se deshizo de su braga y acariciando su feminidad, recorriendo con sus dedos la anhelante carne de sus húmedos pliegues y comenzó a estimular su clítoris.

—¡Oh Darien!

El gemido profundo que Darien le arrancó hizo que su cuerpo se tensara por la urgencia feroz de estar dentro de ella.

La punta de su lengua trazó un círculo alrededor de su pezón y luego lentamente lo envolvió con los labios succionando, mientras acariciaba el otro. Serena se arqueó hacia él dándole un mayor acceso, el calor fluía como torrentes a través de ella, arrancándole lánguidos gemidos de las profundidades de su garganta. Después Darien intercambió las atenciones, esta vez sus dientes apresaron con fuerza el pezón de Serena que había estado estimulando con sus dedos, tirando de el para después succionarlo ávidamente. La explosiva sensación entre placer y dolor atravesó sus pechos y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Serena jadeó ante aquella sensación, seguido por un sorprendente y delicioso estremecimiento de placer.

—No aguanto más —jadeó Darien —necesito estar dentro de ti.

—Yo también te necesito.

—¿Tienes preservativos?

—En la mesita de noche, en el tercer cajón.

Darien se levantó para llegar hasta el mueble, abriendo el cajón encontró inmediatamente la cajita sellada con preservativos. Había dos opciones: la había comprado hace poco o Fiore le había dicho la verdad y hace tiempo que no tenían relaciones. Deseó que fuera la segunda opción.

Serena lo vio deshacerse del bóxer, liberando su grueso y erecto miembro. ¡Dios era enorme! Deliciosamente grande. Darien tenía una erección gruesa y poderosa. Ni en sus mejores fantasías lo imagino así. Mina mataría por estar en su lugar.

Escuchó el sonido de aluminio rompiéndose y al poco tiempo Darien volvía a estar sobre ella, presionando contra su entrada.

—Ábrete para mí, rodéame con las piernas cariño.

Ella obedeció mientras él bajaba sobre su cuerpo. De un rápido movimiento de cadera la penetró, hundiéndose profundamente dentro de ella, de una sola vez.

Ambos gimieron. Darien sintiendo la estrechez y el calor del cuerpo femenino. Serena sintiéndose llena por completo, sus paredes placenteramente dilatadas por la gruesa erección que la llevó a producir un gemido de placer tan potente que Darien creyó que no podría controlarse y se vendría allí mismo sin apenas haber empezado. Se vio obligado a detenerse apretando los dientes con fuerza y cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse en que aquello no podía terminar cuando ni siquiera había saboreado el momento.

—eres tan deliciosa, tan estrecha.

Se mordió el labio inferior y la embistió lenta y provocativamente, enviando oleadas de ardientes convulsiones por su interior; luego los asaltos del cuerpo de Darien se volvieron más urgentes, deliciosamente primitivos. Ella se aferró como un naufrago a su espalda. Él la meció, tensando los dedos entre su cabello, buscando su boca con la lengua mientras ambas partes de su cuerpo la reclamaban vorazmente, luego retrocedió. Ella se aferró a él con las piernas, enterrándole las uñas, arqueando cada vez más la espalda.

—¡Oh, Serena te deseo! —gruñó él —te deseo tanto.

—Yo también, Darien— gimoteó —¡Oh, Dios estoy tan cerca! —tuvo que gritar ante la fuerza de las embestidas. Sentía el nudo de placer tensándose en su vientre: intenso, potente y poderoso. El anhelado orgasmo llego por fin. Mientras su cuerpo se liberaba en un éxtasis convulsivo que la agitó una y otra vez.

Un placer feroz y abrasador atravesó a Darien, al sentirla correrse, borrando casi todo pensamiento racional de su cabeza y lo redujo a un animal actuando por puro instinto. Darien se retiró lentamente, luego se deslizó dentro de ella otra vez llenándola, deleitándose en como su interior se contraía alrededor de su miembro, hasta llevarlo al clímax. Estalló dentro de Serena haciéndola temblar mientras gritaba su nombre.

Sabía que sería increíble pero no había palabras para describirlo, eran más que fuegos artificiales o ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados o tocar el cielo con las manos. Simplemente no había palabras nunca había sentido algo tan potente como aquello. Había entre ellos algo mucho más fuerte que algo físico .

Darien no había pronunciado una palabra, aun después de caer agotado y tembloroso sobre ella. Minutos más tarde se recostó sobre su espalda atrayéndola hacia él, con una de sus esbeltas piernas encima de las suyas. La recogió en sus brazos, besándole la frente, las mejillas, los labios, todo con un exquisito cuidado. Serena cerró los ojos hundida en la fuerza de su pecho.

Estaba preocupada Darien no había dicho nada ¿Se habría arrepentido? Sabía que era gay y estaba muy tomado aun así ¿Lo habría decepcionado?.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que no, por la forma en la que respondió, la manera en que la poseyó. Nunca se había sentido tan completa, tan deseada. Si bien hace tiempo que no había tenido relaciones con Fiore, sabía los sentimientos que la embargaban no eran por causa de la falta de sexo. Había algo más, algo que no había sentido con su prometido ni con ningún otro de los pocos amantes que tuvo tenido antes. No había sido solo una entrega física, era algo más profundo, un tipo de conexión que jamás había sentido.

—Si sigues moviéndote así no podré esperara ni siquiera a recuperarnos —comentó él sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¿Aun la deseaba?, ese era buen indicio, sintió que volvía a humedecerse entre sus piernas.  
—Lo siento Darien no ha sido mi intención —se disculpó sin saber por qué. La excitaba la penetrarte mirada de sus orbes zafiros.  
—No mientas Serena. Lo has hecho a propósito, no sé si tú, pero sí estoy completamente seguro de que lo hizo a sabiendas tu cuerpo.

Sin más la agarró por las caderas levantándola para ponerla a horcajadas sobre él, con una de aquellas largas y torneadas piernas a cada lado de sus muslos. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su centro notando que estaba mojada, trazo círculos con el pulgar sobre su centro de placer. No podría esperar más. Gimió cuando, con un solo movimiento, todo su miembro erecto se deslizó duro y rápido en su húmedo y cálido interior. Serena se meneaba en un delicioso vaivén, Darien le sujetaba las caderas con las manos mientras se movía arqueando su espalda hacia arriba para recibirla y llegar a las zonas más profundas de su cuerpo. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir de placer y tratar de ayudarla en lo máximo posible para que pudiera continuar moviéndose de aquella forma que terminaría por matarlo. El placer era electrizante.  
Ambos comenzaron a respirar de forma errática con el paso de los minutos hasta que las oleadas de placer intenso comenzaron a invadirlos. El clímax fue interminable, una sensación tan arrebatadora que hizo que el mundo desapareciera para Serena. Ella sólo era consciente de Darién, de su piel, sus labios devorándole la boca, de él moviéndose dentro de ella, con fuerza y rapidez, clavándole los dedos en las caderas haciéndola estremecer.

Darien pensó enseguida que jamás se había formado en él un cosquilleo semejante antes de un orgasmo y no pudo más que admitir que había sido la experiencia más espectacular de toda su vida cuando éste por fin lo embriagó, llevándolo a producir un grito que no sabía llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo.

Parecía imposible, al sentir como Darien llegaba al orgasmo Serena sintió las intensas contracciones de otro clímax tan intenso que sintió que iba a llorar a causa del infinito placer, cayó sobre el cuerpo de Darien hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que aquella deliciosa experiencia la consumiera.

Les llevó bastante tiempo tranquilizarse. Serena dejó de moverse al fin y lanzó un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él la abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban. Completamente exhaustos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Bueno como dijo el puma Rodríguez hay que escuchar la voz del pueblo ustedes lo pidieron. Son peores que Mina, jeje…no es broma. Yo pensé que me dirían no que Fiore llegue y le diga la verdad, para que Darien la conquiste, le proponga matrimonio y después de eso cumplan sus fantasías.**

**En un principio había pensado en 5 capítulos solamente. Pero parece que les gusta la historia, díganme si quieren que se extienda.**

**Reviews:**

**Ayra-Stark-Wolf****:** amiga la verdad es que si imagínate el jaleo que se formara después de lo que hicieron y sobre todo cuando Darien se entere de que ella creía que era gay.

Besos y abrazotes.

**yesqui2000****:** cómo ves vaya que se aprovecho de él, bueno y Darien también de ella, aunque vamos hay que aceptar que él se dejo seducir. Besotes neni

**Usako: **pues si Fiore es gay, Darien no, pero las chicas creen que si. Aunque eso no fue obstáculo para Sere. Misión cumplida en cuanto a sus fantasías.

**Etsuko-Ai****: **si tuviera a un hombre como Darien para consolarme pues a mí también me daría igual que mi novio fuera gay. Como veras vaya que disfrutaron, pronto Sere será la verdad, y no será fácil para ella.

**mayilu****: **tu deseo cumplido nena y por ende los de Darien y Sere aun mas. Habrá mucho de lo que dices aunque haya pasado esto con Darien y aunque sepa que es gay no será muy agradable para Sere enterarse de la verdad de Fiore.

**naiara1254****: **fantasía cumplida. Lo otro habrá que espera, quizá para el próximo capítulo aun no lo decido.

**Sai: **pues si creo que todos esperan que se decida por Zafiro y Darien pueda conquistar a Serena.

**LsL: **me has leído el pensamiento, pues si eso pensara Sere y para Darien no será fácil convencerla de lo contrario.

**Johana: **pues creo que escuche más bien tu lado hot amiga, bueno el tuyo y el de todas. Porque la verdad todas pidieron lo mismo.

Cantidad de besos y abrazos para ti

**Beabi: **ya ves Darien se dejo seducir y si cumplieron su deseo de poder amarse.

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Besos y abrazos para todos los que leen esta historia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien despertó en medio de la noche, sintiendo a Serena a su lado.

Pensó en lo que acababan de hacer. Se había aprovechado de ella. Sus palabras y caricias acabaron destruyendo todas las defensas que él había levantado desde que la conocía.

Sabía que acostándose con Serena, corría el riesgo de perder al único amigo que había tenido en su vida, pero ni siquiera eso le importó estuvo dispuesto a cambiar su amistad con Fiore y su sentido del honor por una noche con ella, aunque esperaba que fuera la primera de muchas. Tal vez se arrepintiera al día siguiente, pero ahora, esa noche ella era suya. Daría lo que fuera por abrazarla, tocarla y hacerle el amor hasta el último de sus días.

Es cierto, había engañado a su amigo con la que hasta ahora era su prometida, pero volvió a repetirse que Fiore no se había acordado ni un solo minuto de ella mientras estaba con Zafiro, y en cuanto a si esa decisión le hacía ser menos hombre, o menos honorable tenía el resto de su vida para lidiar con eso y encontrar una solución.

Recordaba la forma como lo había seducido, como se había entregado a él, la manera en la se estremeció entre sus brazos y como gritó su nombre una y otra vez cuando la había alcanzado el orgasmo. No dejaba de preguntarse si había gritado alguna vez así el nombre de Fiore cuando habían estado juntos o si alguna vez lo besó de aquella formar tan arrebatadora o si se había arqueado debajo de él como si fuera a morirse de deseo y placer. Darien no quería pensar en eso, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, lo mejor era pensar en el aquí y el ahora se dijo, ya se preocuparía del mañana. Y lo que quería ahora era volverse a aprovechar de ella.

Con la luz de las calles de Tokio que se filtraba desde la ventana de la habitación logró verla dormida a su lado, no contuvo los deseos de besarla y lo hizo. Le dijo en un beso todas las cosas que no podía o no quería decir en voz alta. Al parecer la despertó con aquella caricia porque Serena le devolvió el besó, fundiendo su labios con los de él, haciéndose cada vez más apasionado e intenso.

Sin dejar de besarla comenzó a bajar sus manos lentamente por sus costados sintiendo como le quemaba la piel bajo sus manos, apreciando las delicadas curvas del cuerpo de Serena, esas curvas que ansiaba tocar desde que la vio por primera vez, desde que la había desnuda cuando la había dibujado aquella vez a solas en su estudio, ese maravilloso cuerpo que había disfrutado hace unas horas y que ahora sin lugar a dudas volvería a hacerlo.

Serena al sentir las caricias de Darien, gimió en sus labios. Él se apartó para mirarla, se veía tan etérea con los labios hincados a causa de los besos compartidos y el cabello dorado revuelto en la almohada. Era como si Serena hubiera abierto una parte de sí misma únicamente para él y lo invitara al calor y la luz que había en ella.

—Ese el sonido más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida Serena, te aseguro que me volveré adicto a él, así como de ti, a tus besos, a tu piel —le dijo besando su cuello.

—Si estoy soñando no me despiertes.

Darien tomó los pechos de ella en sus manos y jugó con los pulgares en los pezones. Serena se apretó contra él, sus manos lo exploraban con tal frenesí que Darien creyó que no podría aguantar, ella gemía como respuesta a sus caricias, lo cual lo excitaba aún más.

Parecía desearlo tanto como él a ella. Interrumpió el beso cambiando de postura poniéndose de lado, buscando algo detrás de ella.

—¿Qué haces?

—Buscó un preservativo.

Segundos después Darien se sentó en la cama y la colocó entre sus muslos. Volvieron a entregarse en cuerpo y alma, fundiendo sus cuerpos deseosos de placer.

Lo último que Serena pensó antes de dormirse en brazos de Darien es que es una lástima que ese hombre sea gay. No entendía como podía serlo, ¡Dios Darien era el dios del sexo! De eso no habían dudas y podía dar fe de de ello. Pero no era solo algo carnal había algo único entre ellos, algo intimo, una unión especial como si hubiera magia que los juntaba en una unión que iba mucho más allá de la parte física.

Anhelaba con todo su corazón que también Darien lo hubiese sentido.

.

.

.

—Mina en serio no creo que sea buena idea entrar así al departamento de Sere —comentó nerviosa estrujándose las manos—. Quizá Fiore se quedó anoche con ella.

La rubia mientras buscaba las llaves en su cartera se volvió a ver a su amiga.

—Bobadas Taru —dijo agitando la mano restándole importancia a su comentario —por algo Sere nos dio copia de las llaves ¿si no para qué?. Además no veremos nada que no hayamos visto antes. O dime ¿tú no haces lo mismo con Seiya?

Hotaru resopló Mina era imposible, contra todo tenía una respuesta.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es?

—Privacidad ¡pri—va—ci—dad! ¿Conoces esa palabra Mina?

—¡Oh claro que sí! —dijo saliendo del ascensor a toda prisa hacia el departamento de Serena.

—No salgas corriendo, ¡Mina! —dijo tratando se seguirla —por lo menos toca el timbre antes de entrar para no incomodar.

Sin tomar en cuenta la recomendación de Hotaru, Mina introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

—¡Ay no te preocupes! —respondió entrando —tampoco me interesa ver a Fiore desnudo. No creo que tenga mucho que mos…

Mina se detuvo en seco haciendo que Hotaru chocara con su espalda.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —espetó molesta en un murmullo —No estabas tan desesperada por entrar ¿por qué te detienes?

—Voy a matar a Serena, prometió que nos tomaríamos juntas este tequila, mira este desastre —dijo viendo los vasos de tequila, la botella medio vacía y los restos del limón —¡I don't believe!…

—¿Ahora qué Mina?

La rubia solo apuntó al suelo. Hotaru vio el vestido que había usado Serena ayer y cerca de este había tirada ropa de hombre: una camisa, zapatos y vaqueros. Tirados en distintos lugares de la sala.

—Serena es una diablilla mira nada mas, no pudo aguantarse en llegar a la cama —tomó la camisa masculina que estaba tirada cerca —¡ay no! espera un momento —dijo acercándose la prenda a la nariz.

—Mina ya deja eso —susurró Hotaru —será mejor que nos vamos antes de que Serena despierte y se moleste porque estamos aqui.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —chilló la rubia dejando su cartera en el sillón.

—¡Shh no grites Mina!. ¿Estás loca o qué?

—Esta camisa no es de Fiore, Hotaru, es más grande y no tiene su olor. Nunca lo olvidaría, este perfume moja bragas es de…

—¿Mina donde vas? ¡Mina!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde la loca rubia se abrió camino a la habitación de Serena, a Hotaru no le quedó más que seguirla. Para Mina no fue necesario abrir la puerta de la habitación porque ya lo estaba y se encontró con la escena que había imaginado.

—¡Oh mi Dios! —escandalizó la rubia despertando a los dos amantes que dormían plácidamente.

Serena al escuchar el gritó de Mina se enderezo rápidamente, sentándose en la cama envolviéndose con la sabana, dejando a Darien sin tener con que cubrirse.

—¡Serena Tsukino, no puedo creerlo pervertiste al dios griego!, pecadora los dioses del Olimpo te castigarán, pero no importa eres mi ídola.

Darien se movía avergonzado por la situación, tratando de cubrir su desnudes pero no sabía qué hacer. Serena se había quedado con la sabana y su ropa estaba regada en algún lugar de la sala, así que solo pudo cubrirse con las manos.

—¡Mina vamos! te dije que no era buena idea entrar pero tú nunca escuchas —la reprendió Hotaru con los ojos cerrados tratando de agarrar a Mina

—¡Cristo ya me lo imaginaba!, pero en vivo es mejor tienes un culito de infarto y qué decir de…

Pero no pudo terminar porque Serena le lanzó la almohada, pero esta ágilmente la evadió.

—¡Mina Aino sal de aquí ahora! —gritó entre molesta y avergonzada Serena.

Hotaru agarró a Mina del brazo arrastrándola fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

—Con ese tamaño estoy segura que lo disfrutaste, satisfacción garantizada —gritó Mina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Serena se ruborizó al escucharla, se abrazó a sus piernas escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

—Siempre he pensado que tu amiga está un poco loca —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pelinegro —me siento como un adolescente al que han pillado sus padres.

—¡Voy a matarla, Dios que vergüenza!

—¡Mierda! —dijo levantándose de la cama.

Serena levantó la cabeza. Pudo verlo a la luz del día, su mirada era profunda con esos exóticos ojos zafiro, lo recorrió con los ojos, el cuerpo de Darien era duro y musculoso por todas partes, de hombros anchos y musculosos, caderas estrechas, su pecho poderoso con abdomen trabajado, definitivamente era el más perfecto que había visto nunca, con músculos duros y desde su ombligo un fino vello negro que enfilaba hacia abajo, hacia su…Serena se mojó los labios. Increíblemente a pesar de la situación por la que acababan de pasar y aunque trataba de cubrirse en vano, su erección era enorme, surgía de una mata de vello negro y se levantaba gruesa y plena contra su abdomen.

«!Ya basta Serena! deja de verlo como un trozo de carne, te estás pareciendo a Mina» se reprendió.

La realidad la golpeó.

Darien.

Darien estaba con ella en su cama, habían tenido un sexo increíble toda la noche. Darien Chiba, el mejor amigo hay de su prometido y que para empeóralo todo era gay. Ahora lo entendía, él tenía razón, _Oh si, mierda._

—es tardísimo, tengo una sesión de fotos en 30 minutos van a matarme… ¿Serena?

—¿sí?.

Lo sabia ahora venia el "esto fue un error", "los dos estábamos tomados y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos" y lo más difícil de afrontar "soy gay y no me gustan las mujeres, solo porque estaba demasiado borracho me acosté contigo si no ni muerto"

—¿Podría usa tu baño? Y si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías traerme mi ropa de la sala?. Desde aquí escucho a tus amigas y no sé si sea buena idea ir yo así por mis cosas.

_«¿eso es todo?, ¿nada de reproches ni arrepentimientos?» _

—eh, si claro.

—Gracias —dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Serena estaba aturdida, quizá él estaba tan impactado o más que ella. Quizá nunca lo había hecho con una mujer, aunque le parecía difícil de creer, él había sabido como acariciarla, donde tocarla.

Su cabeza era un lio. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar, sacó del armario una bata de seda, se cubrió con ella y salió de la habitación preparándose para lo que se iba a encontrar.

—¿Quieren decirme que demonios hacen aquí? —les reclamó a sus dos amigas que estaban en la sentadas en la isleta de la cocina.

—Sere lo siento tanto —se disculpó avergonzada Hotaru —yo le dije a Mina que no era bueno idea pero tú sabes como es.

—Tienes cara de haber tenido sexo ardiente toda la noche. Pero necesito oírlo. Dime que lo hiciste con él Serena, dime que follaste con ese adonis y no solo durmieron la borrachera que se cargaron.

—Después hablaremos Mina, la ropa de Darien ¿la han visto?

—Mina la dejó sobre el sofá.

—Y ni se te ocurra echarnos después de todo ya lo vimos completito y quizá es más fácil para el despedirse sin dar explicaciones sabiendo que nosotras estamos…

Serena solo se limitó a mirarla y Mina entendió el mensaje.

—Está bien no digo nada —dijo agitando las manos para después cruzarse de brazos —pero te esperamos, ¡yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que nos cuentes todo!.

Serena tomó la ropa de Darien y se fue a su habitación, escuchaba el ruido de la regadera, así que entro el baño y le dejó la ropa sobre el retrete.

Minutos más tarde Darien salió vestido del baño, con el cabello húmedo.

—Huelo a flores —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tuve que usar tu shampoo espero no te moleste.

—Er… no claro que no… Darien lo que pasó anoche…

—Lo siento cariño ahora no, en serio van a matarme, es una campaña publicitaria demasiado importante y ya debería estar allá. ¿Saldrás esta noche?

—No. No tengo planes ¿por?.

—Bien. Vengo a verte entonces para que hablemos. ¿te parece?

Serena solo asintió, tal vez estaba tan traumado que ni siquiera podía decirle que olvidara lo que había pasado, que solo fue a la borrachera.

Por otro lado Darien quería darle tiempo para que procesara lo ocurrido, después de todo aún estaba prometida con Fiore. Tenía que irse, pero no sabía cómo despedirse, si la besaba podía tomárselo a mal, así que se decidió por tomarle el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente.

Como si nada Serena lo vio salir. Escuchó que Mina le gritaba "_adiós culito de infarto" _y en menos de cinco segundos las dos estaban en su habitación

—es definitivo esta habitación huele a sexo —dijo Mina dando saltitos —¡cuéntamelo todo!.

—¿Podrían por lo menos dejar que me vista? —pidió Serena

—Oh claro Sere, vamos Mina —dijo la pelinegra jalándola del brazo.

—Te esperaremos con un desayuno reponedor, porque creo que lo necesitas.

No pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Mina. Serena se dio un ducha rápida, se vistió con una falda blanca de gaza con volados y estampados floreados arriba de la rodilla y un top negro.

Como lo esperaba las chicas estaban esperándola en la cocina.

—Como lo prometí, un delicioso desayuno —dijo con su mejor cara de que no mata ni una mosca—. Bien ahora escúpelo. ¿Lo hicieron o no?.

A Serena no le quedó otra que contarles todo lo ocurrido a las chicas. Mina no dejaba de levantarla hasta las nubes con sus comentarios por haberse aprovechado de las circunstancias y llevarse a Darien a la cama, y tampoco dejaba de alabar los atributos físicos de Darien.

—Ya Mina no sigas, entiende que me siento fatal. Anoche sabía que después llegarían los remordimientos por lo que hice. ¿Acaso no entiendes? me acosté con Darien.

—¿Lo disfrutaste? —preguntó la loca rubia.

—Para qué lo preguntas.

—Vamos Sere tú solo responde. ¿Lo disfrutaste?

—¡Dios sabes que si! créanmelo o no fue el mejor sexo de mi vida. Con Darien fue incluso mejor que lo que algunas vez podría haber imaginado o sentido con cualquier otro hasta con Fiore.

Claro que Serena omitió que también había sido incluso mejor que en sus fantasías y en los sueños que tenia con él.

—Entonces para que preocuparte, ¿qué sacas con hacerlo?, no te embrolles. Amiga no sabes cómo te envidio.

—Quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes. Nunca me había sentido tan conectada con alguien, se los juro había algo especial entre nosotros.

—Vaya, es increíble ¿no? y eso que es gay —comentó Hotaru.

—Gracias por recordármelo —bufo Serena dándole una mordida a la rebanada de pan.

—A lo mejor Yaten tiene razón y no lo es.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, es que cuando le conté de mis teorías del trío o que te pediría que fueras su vientre de alquiler. Me dijo que él creía que Darien no era gay.

Prefirió no decirle lo que dijo después acerca de lo que él pensaba de Fiore o Serena ahora si la mataría

—pero entonces ¿se fue sin decirte nada?

—Sí y no sé qué hacer. No sé si pueda aguantarme hasta esta noche.

.

.

.

Aunque la noche recién pasada había sido la mejor de su vida y a pesar de que fue un poco extraño también el mejor despertar, y como no teniendo a Serena a su lado, obviando claro, el hecho de que sus amigas los pillaran infraganti. Después de eso Darien había tenido un día de los mil demonios. Había llegado tardísimo, su jefe estaba hecho una furia, para rematar habían tenido problemas con los equipos fotográficos y con el set por lo que habían tardado mucho más de lo esperado, además le dolía la cabeza.

Una vez que terminó la campa ñaña. Decidió que debía ver a Fiore, necesitaba que él hablara con Serena para decirle la verdad, quizá así se sentiría menos culpable por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sí, se sentía culpable, pero no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido, eso nunca.

Acababa de llegar a su estudio. Le llamó a Fiore para quedar con él, pero como guinda del pastel el muy idiota le dice que se había ido con Zafiro a la playa, casi de luna de miel.

—¡Mierda Fiore, tienes que decirle! —le gritó por el teléfono—. Me importa un demonio si te acojonas o no. Estuve dispuesto a acompañarte cuando le dijeras la verdad, pero no fuiste capaz de dignarte a hacerlo y ahora huyes como un cobarde. No voy a seguir con esta mentira, tienes que decirle a Serena que eres gay.

—¿Qué dijiste Darien?

El pelinegro al escuchar aquella temblorosa voz sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en la venas. ¡Infiernos! había dejado la puerta abierta!. No hacía falta voltearse pero aun así lo hizo.

—¿Con quién estas Darien? —preguntó al otro lado del teléfono Fiore.

—Ahora no Fiore te llamó después —dijo cortando el llamado.

Dejó el teléfono sobre el buró y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

—Serena, lo que escuchaste…

—No te acerques Darien —lo interrumpió—. Solo respóndeme, dime que no es verdad, que lo que le dijiste a Fiore no es verdad, dime que él no es gay.

Darien se pasó las manos por el cabello impotente.

—¡Joder Serena! no debía ser de esta forma.

—Entonces es verdad… Fiore es gay —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Él solo asintió, sabía que esta noticia la destrozaría, podía verlo en sus ojos y tenía que ser precisamente él quien se la daba.

—¡Ustedes dos me engañaron! —vociferó enfadada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

A Darien se le partió el corazón verla así. hubiera dado cualquier cosa por evitarle aquello.

—Yo no quería hacerlo, pero no es algo que me correspondiera a mí decirte.

Serena se sentía engañada, su prometido era homosexual como nunca se había dado cuenta antes. De pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

—¡Oh mi dios! no…no me acosté con un gay si no con dos.

Darien la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué dices? —le cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—No te hagas Darien, resulta que ahora Fiore también es homosexual. Si Fiore es gay entonces, él y tú…

—Por favor Serena no estarás pensado que yo…

—Vamos Darien no sacas nada con negarlo. Me acosté contigo sabiendo que lo eras y aun así no me importó —Darien abrió tanto los ojos que creyó que se le saldrían—, te deseaba demasiado como para que me afectara.

—¿Qué Serena demonios estás diciendo? —inquirió incrédulo ante sus insinuaciones.

—¡Que me mentiste! te acóstate conmigo mientras lo hacías con mi novio.

Sintió sus palabras como un golpe en el estomago y a la vez quería estallar en carcajadas.

—¿De donde sacas esa estupidez? —le preguntó suspicaz—. Yo no soy gay y mucho menos me he acostado con Fiore ni con ningún otro hombre.

Serena tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, como podía ser tan sínico. Hasta hace unas horas había estado tan feliz y ahora se sentía engañada, utilizada y traicionada.

—No tienes para que seguir mintiéndome. ¡Maldición! ¿Hace cuanto que me están viendo la cara?, dime ¿hace cuanto que Fiore y tú son pareja?.

—Las cosas no son como tú las piensas yo no…

—¿desde un principio verdad? —dijo interrumpiéndolo —yo solo era una tapadera para Fiore. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?. Soy una idiota.

—No lo eres Serena. Así como yo tampoco soy gay

Darien no sabía de donde había sacado esa loca idea sobre todo después de lo que habían compartido esa noche, con solo recordarlo su entrepierna reaccionó, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acercarse a ella, solo había una forma de convencerla.

Se acercó a ella igual que un felino cazando a su presa, con precaución acechando a su víctima.

—Dime una cosa, ¿crees que un gay te abrazaría así? —dijo atrayéndola a su cuerpo los brazos de Darien la rodearon y la estrecharon con fuerza, dejándola sin la posibilidad de movimiento alguno haciéndola que fuera consciente de su excitación Serena movió las caderas contra él tratando de zafarse y notó como se ponía aún más grande, y lo sintió estremecerse.

—¿sientes como me tienes con solo verte?, solo tu presencia me pone así —le confesó con voz ronca cargada de excitación.

Serena vio descender la cabeza de Darien y como se acercaban esos labios increíblemente sensuales a los suyos. Se puso tensa y cerró la boca tratando de no corresponderle. Darien continuó seduciéndola y excitándola, y tras unos segundos de tortura, el deseo debilitó su resolución. Su boca era apasionada, ardiente y exigente, mientras su lengua la invadía de tal manera que la hizo juntar las piernas con fuerza en un vano intento de detener las pulsaciones entre sus piernas.

—Dime ¿crees que un gay te besaría así? —inquirió sobre sus labios.

Serena pensó en cuanto desearía creerle, ¿sería verdad?

—Yo. Yo. No sé.

—Puede que esto te convenza —bajó otra vez la cabeza y la besó.

Con aquel beso su mundo se redujo a Darien, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como deslizó una mano por debajo de la blusa acariciando sus largos y firmes dedos la piel desnuda justo encima de la cinturilla de los la falda, al instante los pezones se le endurecieron, se le hincharon, suplicantes mientras él la torturaba jugueteando con su ombligo. Por fin una mano de Darien le cubrió un pecho y después, casi con brusquedad a causa del deseo, se lo sacó de la copa del sujetador para pellizcar el pezón. Mientras invadía su boca.

—¿convencida? —inquirió en susurró sobre sus labios.

Solo gimió en respuesta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Mmmn parece que no —respondió por ella.

Darien tenía la mano en el pecho de ella, acariciándolo, excitándolo. Bajó un brazo, le agarró una pierna y se la subió para colocarla alrededor de su cuerpo, para que ella pudiera sentir una vez más el pulsante calor de su erección. Luego ambas manos se deslizaron hacia su redondeado trasero apretándolo bajo la falda, la alzó y ella instintivamente como la noche anterior rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Darien.

—¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me creas eh? —le preguntó con los ojos nublados de excitación.

Serena sintió como las manos de Darien subían su falda hasta su cintura y como él se restregaba contra ella demostrándole su potente y firme erección, rompió el beso y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Me encantas, siempre lo has hecho. Sé que he sido un cabrón contigo pero era la única manera de mantenerme lejos de ti.

Volvió a besarla vorazmente. Caminó sosteniéndola sobre su cuerpo hacia el lugar más cercano, aún sin romper el contacto de sus labios, tiró todo lo que había sobre la mesa y la sentó sobre esta, ambos se miraron fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y las respiraciones agitadas.

—Te deseo tanto, que no sé cómo puedes pensar semejante tontería.

—Oh Darien, yo…no sé. Dios no juegues conmigo.

—Créeme, lo último que haría es jugar contigo cariño.

Las ágiles manos de Darien acariciaron sus muslos, haciéndola estremecer, la agarró firmemente y tiró de ella hasta que las nalgas quedaron en el borde de la mesa atrayéndola hacia él. Raudamente dirigió sus manos a las bragas y las rompió.

—Darien —dio un gritó ahogado.

Pero él no perdió tiempo en disculparse rápidamente desabrochó su pantalón bajando lo necesario para liberar su erección, la agarró con firmeza de las piernas y se adentró en ella de una sola estocada.

Las embestidas eran lentas y profundas, Serena solo podía agarrarse al cuerpo de Darien para evitar caerse de la mesa, sus piernas rodearon sus caderas atrayéndolo más hacia ella mientras escuchaba sus roncos gemidos, sin contenerse mordió levemente su hombro y eso pareció volverlo loco porque ahora las arremetidas se hicieron cada vez más salvajes, profundas y rápidas mientras devoraba sus labios. Una marea de placer recorrió sus cuerpos, estaban llegando juntos, Darien sentía como el interior de Serena se contraía envolviéndolo, ella gritó su nombre cuando el clímax la alcanzó y eso fue suficiente para que él se dejara ir dentro de ella, entregándole todo. Otra vez era suya.

Serena estaba en brazos de Darien, se sentía confundida porque no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido las últimas horas. De por si aun no podía asimilar de que Fiore era homosexual. Sabía que las cosas no andaban bien, que algo le ocultaba, y si eso hubiese sido verdad habría sido bastante malo para ella que la dejara por otra mujer, ¿pero un hombre? Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan dolida, utilizada y humillada. Por no hablar de traicionada.

Y para rematar estaba Darien. ¿Debería creerle? Algo en el fondo le decía que si. Él se lo había demostrado y de qué forma, pero si no era gay ¿Por qué Fiore le habría mentido?.

Fiore, Fiore mil veces Fiore todo se reducía nuevamente a él. Sintió el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder contenerlas comenzaron a fluir.

—¿Qué pasa cariño?, eh mírame ¿Por qué lloras hermosa? —inquirió mirándola preocupado.

Se sentía como una tonta. No sabía lo que pensaría Darien si le decía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Por lo demás estaba bastante segura de que no tenía muy buen aspecto, nunca lo tenía cuando lloraba y él le decía hermosa. Y luego estaba el cambio sexual de su novio.

—No mientas Darien no soy hermosa —sollozó.

—Claro que lo eres, la mujer más hermosa y sexy que he visto, tanto que no puedo apartar mis manos de ti.

—por favor Darien ¿qué dices?, si eso fuera verdad no habría empujado a mi prometido a hacerse gay.

Darien deseó tener a Fiore al frente para partirle la cara.

—Serena cariño no pienses eso, claro que lo eres. No sabes lo mucho que he tenido que esforzarme para alejarme de ti para no desearte como lo hago —dijo acariciando su mejilla —no sabes el sacrificio que fue para mí no saltarte encima esa vez en el taller cuando te dibujé. Eres una mujer guapísima y por lo mismo me dan ganas de matar a con Fiore. Y aunque es mi amigo, es un idiota al no saber valorarte.

—Aun no puedo creer que me engañara con un hombre.

—Fiore es un completo imbécil bonita.

Ella suspiró. Darien tenía razón Fiore era un imbécil. Miró al pelinegro a los ojos y no pudo evitar que la hechizaran. Este Darien que tenia frente a ella era hombre que se escondía en el fondo de su ser, el que había visto el día que la había dibujado, el hombre que se ocultaba detrás de su muro de reserva. Se dio cuenta que le gusta y mucho ¿debería creer en su palabras?

—¿Darien?

—¿si cariño?

—¿podrías demostrarme de nuevo que no eres gay? —preguntó ruborizada.

Él casi se la comió con la vista y le sonrió.

—será un placer —respondió volviendo a besarla.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**No es el capitulo a final, como ha tenido buena recepción y teniendo en cuenta sus peticiones lo extenderé un poquito. ¿Cuánto? Ni idea jejeje.**

**Como pudieron ver se destapó la verdad. Serena sabe que Fiore es gay ¿Qué hará ahora?**

** Lo que si le quedó muy claro es que Darien no lo es, él mismo se encargó de demostrárselo muuuuy bien.**

**Espero sus comentarios, si se les ocurren ideas son bienvenidas.**

**Reviews:**

**flakis****:** como te dije leíste mi pensamiento y en este capítulo quedó claro cuando Sere se enteró de la verdad pensó que Darien y Fiore eran pareja. Sobre lo otro quizá en el próximo Darien se entere porque mintió Fiore acerca de su sexualidad. Espero te haya gustado.

**Etsuko-Ai****:** es como para dudarlo como dijiste pero vamos Fiore se lo dijo, se supone que es su mejor amigo y eso es lo que Serena no entiende porque entonces le dijo que Darien era gay, tome tu sugerencia y nuestro hermoso Dios griego no encontró mejor forma de demostrárselo de la mejor manera.

**Johana:** ¿Hot? No que va jejej en realidad si, te lo dije se me sueltan las trenzas como diríamos acá con este fic, es totalmente diferente al otro. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional amiga. Millones de besos y abrazos para que lleguen hasta Colombia.

**naiara1254****:** me encanta que te encante jejeje. Como dije obviamente este no fue el capítulo final, a petición de la mayoría decidí extenderlo.

**Diana:** gracias por tu palabras, en serio cuando hay gente que valora tu trabajo es muy gratificante. Ya que lo pidieron voy a extenderlo unos capítulos más como he dicho no planifico las historias solo dejo que surjan los capítulos.

**Sai:** Pues si él dice tener sus dudas pero bueno su actitud dice lo contrario. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

**yesqui2000****:** definitivamente no desperdiciaron el tiempo. Pues ya ves tuvieron visitas inesperadas en la mañana y no pudieron hablar, y luego con lo de enterarse de lo de Fiore tampoco. Pero ya habrá tiempo.

**Usako:** siempre tendré en cuenta su opinión. Pues si Serena sedujo a nuestro Darien y él ni tonto ni perezoso se dejo hacer.

**beabi****:** pues ya ves será se enteró y obviamente se sintió utilizada y engañada, además creyó que Darien y Fiore eran pareja pero él se encargo de demostrarle una vez mas que no lo es.

**Nai SD****:** mi niña comparto completamente tu opinión Serena Tsukino es la mujer más suertuda del mundo, yo la envidio completamente. Ya comencé a delirar, volviendo a la historia pues si se sintió utilizada, además de que al saber la verdad ató cabos y pensó que Fiore y Darien tenían lo suyo, pero nuestro hermoso dios griego le dejo clarito que se equivocaba. Por cierto fue un agrado charla un ratito contigo.

* * *

**Como siempre les digo gracias a los que leen y siguen esta historia, como a los que dejan sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos**

**Besotes y abrazos de osos para todos en el día del amor y la amistad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En más de alguna entrevista le habían preguntado si creía en el amor a primera vista y él solo se había reído en la cara de los reporteros diciendo que solo existía en las películas y novelas; eso es lo que él creía hasta que la conoció. Darien sabia con cada célula de su cuerpo que Serena era para él, lo había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a su lado, en su vida.

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama de la habitación que tenía junto a su estudio, agradecía el haberla instalado hace solo unas semanas, ya que últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí y a veces se le hacía tarde para regresar a su departamento.

—¿Te había dicho que eres hermosa? —susurró acariciando su espalda, él no necesitó verla, pero sintió como ella sonrió sobre su pecho.

—Unas mil veces la última hora —su voz sonó algo ronca.

—Pues te lo diré unos cientos de miles de de millones de veces más. Eres la más hermosa para mi cariño.

Fiore también se lo había dicho más de una vez, pero su cuerpo y su corazón no habían reaccionado como ahora, cuando era Darien quien se lo decía. La diferencia era que Darien lo hacía con una reverencia que calaba en cada fibra de su ser, y no solo eran su palabras también se lo demostraba con su cuerpo, sus caricias, su besos, por la forma en la que la hacía suya y a la vez como él mismo se entregaba a ella en cuerpo y alma. Sabía que era así y le creía, le resultaba imposible no creerle.

—Me siento tan confundida —suspiró incorporándose, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y cubría sus pechos con la negra sabana de seda.

—Lo sé cariño —comentó Darien reposando dándole un beso en el hombro y responsado el barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Fiore es gay…

—Uhum —masculló en contestación para luego besar el lóbulo de su oreja. Serena sintió su aliento cálido sobre su cuello en el momento en que el suspiro, él continuó mordisqueando la oreja sabiendo la reacción que ella tenía ante esa caricia, quien diría que en solo casi 24 horas aprendería a conocerla tanto. En un tiempo record habían conseguido una intimidad increíble entre los dos, sus cuerpos se compenetraban a la perfección. Darien comprendía sus necesidades por completo y ella las suyas.

También en el fondo Darien se sentía culpable, le había confirmado la condición sexual de Fiore, pero no le había dicho la había engañado más de una vez con Zafiro y que de hecho ahora estaba con él en una especie de luna de miel en la playa. Pero era algo que no le correspondía a él decirle.

—Ya. Darien. —gimió —No podré controlarme si sigues así.

—Es que justamente no quiero… —suspiró contra su oreja —que te controles.

—Pero necesito hacerlo. Debo pensar.

Lo sintió resoplar resignado, ella sonrió por su actitud.

—El que se supone que es mi prometido se cambió de equipo y esta pateando para el arco contrario. Y tú, su mejor amigo que se suponía era gay no lo eres.

—No —respondió dándole un beso en el cuello haciéndola estremecer.

—¡Darien! —lo regañó.

—Está bien. Está bien —dijo alzando los brazos—. Por lo menos me alegra de que te convencieras de la parte de que el gay no soy yo —comentó envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos.

—Hum bueno sí, eso…eso me quedo muy claro —Serena agradecía que no pudiera ver lo sonrojada que estaba de solo recordar la forma en que se lo había demostrado.

—Serena podrías explicarme ¿de donde sacaste esa absurda idea de que yo era gay, que de hecho ayer lo creías y no te importo cuando estuvimos juntos?.

—Te lo diré pero con la condición de que antes me respondas algo.

—Se supone que fui el primero en preguntar pero… —hizo una pausa —está bien pregunta lo que quieras.

—Hace un rato cuando yo dije todo lo que acabas de repetir, tú me dijiste que no sabía todo este tiempo me habías tratado así para mantenerte lejos de mi ¿eso es verdad?

—Claro que sí cariño, era la única forma en la que podía mantener la distancia contigo para no dejarme llevar y hacer todo lo que quería contigo después de todo eras…bueno técnicamente aún eres la prometida de mi mejor amigo.

Serena suspiró él tenía razón Fiore y ella aún eran novios pero no por mucho tiempo, no después de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Darien.

—Entonces ¿sientes algo por mí? ¿Desde cuando?

—¡Hey! esas son dos preguntas y más la anterior son tres, ¿no se supone que era solo una y tú me responderías?

Serena se volteó a verlo.

—Anda no seas malito —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—¿Quién puede decirle que no a esa carita? —resopló —Está bien. Quizá no es el momento adecuado, pero como dicen no existen los momentos adecuados sino que uno los hace y ya que estamos hablando del tema no veo por qué no ahora —inspiró profundamente soltando el aire de golpe —para serte sincero Serena no siento algo por ti —dijo serio.

.

.

.

Zafiro entró en la habitación y encontró a Fiore sentado en la cama con el móvil en las manos.

—Hace más de media hora que te estoy esperando en el bar del hotel, dijiste que no tardarías. Se supone que vinimos a distraernos y a desconectarnos de todo. Pero no has dejado ese teléfono desde que llegamos —bufó reclamándole molesto el peli azul.

Fiore levantó la vista del teléfono para verlo.

—Lo sé y lo siento Zaff —se disculpó lanzándole una mirada suplicante.

—Ok —resopló—. ¿Pudiste hablar con Darien?

—No desde que me cortó. Continúa arrojando al buzón. Estoy seguro que la voz que escuché era la de Serena.

Zafiro puso los ojos en blanco, ya se estaba cansando del tema.

—¿Y la llamaste a ella?

—Pues claro, pero tampoco me contesta y no me atrevo marcarle a sus amigas.

—Tal vez si era ella y estén juntos.

—Eso es lo que creo, pero no sé qué demonios esté haciendo en el taller de Darien y a esta hora —espetó molesto.

—Pareces un hombre celoso —aseveró fastidiado —no deberías estarlo o por lo menos fingir frente a mi después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—Serena es mi prometida Zaff ¿acaso lo olvidas? A pesar de todo yo la quiero y no quiero hacerle daño. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido especial y lo sabes. Pero ya te dije será ella quien decida.

—Pues deberías hacerlo tú, decídete de una vez Fiore —dijo dejándose caer en la cama—. Yo no voy a esperar toda la vida a que lo hagas.

—Trata de entenderme Zafiro no quiero que Serena salga lastimada.

—¿Crees que no lo estará sabiendo que su prometido prefiriere estar en la cama con un hombre que con ella?. Por favor Fiore, por supuesto que cuando sepa la verdad no continuará con lo que tienen. Ponte los pantalones de una vez por todas y sale del closet, se honesto con ella.

—voy a decírselo, desde un principio dije que lo haría, es solo que…

—Es solo que debes decidirte de una vez por todas si vas a continuar con la farsa de relación que tienes con ella o te vas a decidir por esto tan potente que hay entre nosotros.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer lo que me cuentan —dijo Yaten.

—Y yo menos —lo secundó Seiya.

—pues así como lo oyen chicos. Los pillamos infraganti, como Dios los trajo al mundo y evidentemente satisfechos después de una noche desenfrenada —les resumió Mina.

—Fue tan vergonzoso. Hubieran visto la cara de la pobre de Serena y Darien, era todo un poema, además Mina con sus comentarios desubicados no fue de mucha ayuda.

—Ah ¿sí? —dijo Yaten mirando fijamente a la rubia, esta tragó grueso —Hotaru ¿podrías decirme qué dijo mi amada novia?

—Este…ella…bueno…

Mina la asesinó con la mirada.

—Oh nada importante amor, solo dije que estaba realmente decepcionada porque usaban mucho Photoshop con él, me sentí realmente defraudada y que por lo demás lo tenía chiquito —mintió descaradamente.

Hotaru se atragantó con su refresco, Seiya estalló en carcajadas y Yaten se contuvo de hacerlo, amaba las ocurrencias de su rubia loca.

—Mina preciosa ¿esperas que te crea eso? —dijo con fingida molestia—. No quieras verme la cara, hasta en mi presencia has babeado por ese hombre y pretendes que me trague el cuento que dijiste que lo tiene chiquito. Como mínimo te metiste en medio de la cama con él y Serena.

—Estaba tan impactada con ese monumento que no se me ocurrió —dijo para luego cubrirse la boca con las manos —ups lo siento.

Todos rieron ante su comentario.

—Y bombón que se veía tan centrada, nunca pensé que le fuera infiel a Fiore y menos con su mejor amigo que por lo demás es gay.

—Habría que esta idiota para no aprovechar una oportunidad así Seiya —Yaten la fulminó con la mirada —claro que yo no nunca lo haría, para eso tengo a mi noviecito hermoso —dijo dándole un sonoro beso.

—No le arregles, queda peor. No se ustedes, pero apuesto a que Darien no es gay.

—Yo entro y digo que si es. ¿Pero que apostamos?

—Ya sé —dijo Mina aplaudiendo — él que pierda nos paga las vacaciones a los 4 que estamos aqui y bueno ya que la apuesta involucra a Serena también a ella y a su acompañante, que puede ser en el peor de los casos Fiore y si Dios me escucha y el diablo se hace el sordo nada mas y nada menos que el adonis de Darien. Y él que gane decide donde, ¿Qué les parece la idea?

—Por mi no hay problema. Yaten ve ahorrando porque te saldrá caro.

—Lo mismo digo querido primo. Lo mismo digo.

.

.

.

Serena bajó la cabeza, se sintió morir ante sus palabras, para él había sido solo sexo, había estado con ella porque estaba borracho y ahora como demostración de su hombría. La había deseado sí, pero solo eso y ya había obtenido lo que quería. Ella era una más en su de seguro enorme lista. Que tonta.

Darien rodeó el rostro de Serena con sus manos, haciéndola alzar la cabeza.

—¿eh porque esa carita? —inquirió recorriendo con sus dedos calientes su mejilla. Serena pudo ver como sus ojos pasaban de su boca a sus ojos y luego a sus labios de nuevo—Por lo menos déjame terminar ¿sí? —ella solo asintió—. Dije que no porque decir que siento solo algo por ti es quedarse corto —la miró fijamente—. Sé que no es apropiado porque aún eres la novia de Fiore, también se que estas herida por lo acabas de enterarte y seguramente lo estarás mas cuando hables con él. Pero ya no puedo callarlo, necesito que lo sepas Serena, porque desde la primera vez que te vi mi cuerpo lo supo, mi corazón lo supo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó nerviosa por lo que veía en la penetrante mirada de aquellos zafiros.

El corazón de Darien latía a mil por ahora, mientras Serena con aquellos ojos azul cielo lo miraban expectantes, no iba ser fácil abrirle su alma y su corazón pero debía hacerlo y por dentro rogaba que Serena respondiera aquello que el moría por escuchar de sus labios.

—Desde el primer momento en que te vi —dijo pegando su frente a la de ella —mi corazón dejó de buscar porque supo que tú eras la indicada, la noche pasada no está precisamente borracho, sabía lo que hacía, tenerte entre mis brazos y hacerte mía por primera vez fue la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida, lo de ayer y lo que acaba de pasar no es solo sexo Serena, para mí no lo es y sé que para ti tampoco. Puedo sentirlo, hay algo potente entre nosotros —suspiro haciendo una pausa—. Yo te amo.

Serena abrió desconmensuradamente los ojos y se quedó sin poder respirar por unos segundos, creía que su imaginación le estaba jugando una pésima broma, era imposible que un hombre como Darien se enamorara de ella.

—Es imposible…—dijo apenas en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—No cariño, no es imposible, estoy aquí frente a ti diciéndote que te amo y que estoy dispuesto a luchar por tu amor cueste lo que cueste. Eso es lo que siento pero ahora ¿Quiero sabes que sientes tú Serena?

Eran tantas las cosas que quería decirle que no sabía por donde empezar

—Darien, no te le voy a negar —habló finalmente —Lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte para seguir ignorándolo, es verdad entre nosotros hay una conexión especial que por lo demás nunca la tuve con nadie, es algo difícil de explicar pero estoy segura que no necesito hacerlo porque debe pasarte igual, tengo sentimientos fuertes por ti pero…

—¿Pero? —la animo él a ver que guardaba silencio.

—Pero no estoy prepara para un nosotros no aún. Tengo que hablar con Fiore y…

—Lo sé cariño —dijo interrumpiéndola —por lo mismo quiero que sepas que cuando lo hagas, cuando tu corazón haya sanado y estés lista yo estaré con los brazos abiertos esperándote. Pero ahora quiero que me respondas lo que te pregunté antes ¿de donde sacaste que yo era gay?

—Me lo dijeron —contesto nerviosa.

—¿Quién? —inquirió entre dientes.

—Fiore.

Serena vio que a Darien casi se le salen los ojos y que su rostro pasó por todos los colores del arcoíris, además de que creía que la vena que le latía en la sien en cualquier momento le iba estallar.

—¿Cuándo? —fue lo único que logro decir el pelinegro.

—El día del evento, creo que sentí lo mismo que tú cuando te vi, de la nada apareció Fiore y me invitó una copa, no sé como terminamos hablando de ti, fue ahí cuando me dijo eran amigos, yo necesitaba conocerte, estaba demasiado impactada por lo que sentí cuando te vi, así que le pedí que nos presentara pero él me dijo que no perdiera mi tiempo mirándote porque eras gay.

Darien pensó que si se había contenido de matarlo ahora lo haría.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola todo mundo!**

**A Serena le quedó más que claro que Darien no es gay (pueden envidiarla, está completamente permitido porque que yo lo hago). **

**Pero aún Serena tiene que enfrentarse con Fiore, por lo demás recuerden que sabe que su novio es gay, sin embargo lo que aún Darien no ha sido capaz de decirle es que Fiore la engañó con Zafiro, pero aún así se arriesgo a declarar sus sentimientos.**

**Fiore por lo demás no tiene muy claro que hacer.**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Serena cuando sepa la verdad?**

**¿Tendrán ella y Darien una esperanza para estar juntos?**

**¿Qué hará Darien cuando tenga en frente a Fiore?**

**Dejen sus ideas para el siguiente capítulo.**

**Reviews:**

**Nai SD****: **amiga por tu salud como me pediste actualice lo mas rapidito que pude. Pues si ya ves como es Mina y bueno Yaten la acepta tal y como es, entiendo que te contagies de ella jeje. Con respecto a Sere pues tendrá que afrontar primero el tema de Fiore para después pensar en su dulce consuelo con nuestro Darien. Besotes

**luxy1985****: **que debo decir pues a Darien no se le ocurrió mejor manera y fue muy útil porque a Sere le quedó muuuuy claro jejej. Como se explica en este capítulo Fiore no tiene nada claro lo que quiere, salir del closet no es muy fácil para él. Con respecto al mini Darien al final ¿Por qué no? Pero tendrás que esperar.

**flakis****: **la verdad es que si Darien se dio la ardua tarea de demostrarle que no patea zurdo y no le molestaría hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario, él hombre está enamorado y busca una oportunidad.

**karly15****: **uuuf creo que todas las que amamos a Darien nos gustaría que no diera una demostración así o ¿no? Por lo menos yo no me molestaría si lo hiciera al contrario le estaría muy agradecida.

**yesqui2000****: **Vaya que si Fiore tiene mucho que explicar, pensaba hacerlo en este capítulo pero al final la musa inspiración me llevó hacia otro rumbo, como he dicho no planifico los capítulos. Ya en el siguiente seguro que sí.

**Johana: **siempre lo he dicho amiga y lo diré mil mas como envidio a Serena, vaya que si es una suertuda. Ya quisiera yo tener a mi Darien personal, pero bueno que lo disfrute ella que puede.

Te dejo besos y abrazos.

**Blackcat2010****: **pues si deje esos detallitos a propósito en el primer capítulo para que fueran sospechando. Solo a Serena se le ocurre creer que ese bombón es gay, pero bueno ya Darien se encargo de demostrarle lo contrario.

**naiara1254****: **amiga ya ves Mina metiéndose siempre donde no le llaman, pues si ya te imaginaras la cara de Dar y Serena era todo un poema. Pues si ya sabe que es gay ahora le queda lo más difícil enterarse que la engañó. Besotes nena

**Usako: **creo que yo habría reaccionado igual que Mina jejej pues si que mejor demostración la que le dio Darien a Serena ¿no?

**Etsuko-Ai****: **uuuf creo que todas la envidiamos, yo moriría porque me hiciera una demostración así. Yendo a la historia solo te digo que tu teoría es acertada, ¿me has leído la mente? Eres la segunda persona que lo hace con esta historia jejeje, leen entre líneas eso me gusta yo también lo hago. Eso iría en este capítulo pero como dije la musa inspiración me llevo por otro lado, así que cúlpala a ella jejej en el siguiente si va tu teoría (espero y si no ya sabes de quien es la culpa jajaj).

**Sai: **espero que aún tengas uñas jejejsi que siSerena Tsukino es la mujer más afortunada del mundo, que va del universo, me alegra que te guste mi trabajo.

* * *

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y seguir esta historia y a quienes dejar un comentario. Anímense a hacerlo esos lectores anónimos.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era primera hora de la mañana acababa de llegar a su consulta. Miraba por el amplio ventanal la vista panorámica de las calles de Tokio, los edificios, las avenidas llenas de personas apresuradas de un lado a otro, las pistas llenas de coches en medio del tráfico, pero todo le parecía hermoso.

¿La razón? Muy simple, aún notaba un débil escozor en sus partes más íntimas provocado por el fabuloso fin de semana que había tendido.

Venían sin poder evitarlo a su memoria imágenes maravillosas: sus fornidos y firmes brazos rodeándola, sus hermosos ojos azules como el océano fijos en los suyos, sus músculos tensos, caricias cautivadoras, su piel suave y cálida fundiéndose con la suya, jadeos cargados de deseo, pasión y satisfacción, el sonido de su voz ronca y anhelante, sus cuerpos ávidos e insaciables, aquellos susurros cargados de promesas y palabras de amor, su boca hambrienta y seductora, su aliento en su piel temblorosa y sensible, la humedad de sus cuerpos, los enloquecedores gemidos de placer…

—¡Serena Tsukino! ¿podrías decirme donde demonios te metiste todo el fin de semana? —le exigió demandante Mina entrando como loca a su oficina, quedándose de piedra viendo a una alegre y resplandeciente Serena que volteo a verla.

—Mina tiene razón ¿donde estabas Sere?, te llamamos miles de veces y nunca nos contestaste, fuimos a buscarte a tu departamento y el conserje nos dijo que no te habías aparecido por ahí, estábamos con el alma en un hilo creímos que te había pasado algo —le explicó Hotaru evidenciando su preocupación pero a la vez aliviada de saber que su amiga estaba bien.

Serena se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio, miró a las chicas sin prestarles real atención, dio un hondo suspiró y volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Serena prestaste atención a algo de lo que te dijimos?... —pregunto la pelinegra pero no obtuvo respuesta, agitó su mano frente a ella para llamar su atención.

—Sere te estamos hablando —Mina chasqueó los dedos frente a su rostro.

Pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

—Quieres dejar de sonreír como quinceañera enamorada y decirnos donde estabas metida—le pidió Hotaru.

Mina estaba que echaba humo, pero al escuchar a Hotaru observó detenidamente la cara de Serena y lo entendió todo.

—Creo Hotaru que por esa sonrisa deberíamos preguntar más bien con quién.

—Por primera vez creo que Mina tiene razón ¿vas a decirnos con quien estabas? —inquirió viendo a la rubia que continuaba perdida en su mundo —Y no precisamente con Fiore, porque nos llamó para saber si estabas con nosotras.

—Yo solo tendría esa sonrisa si hubiera estado todo el fin de semana en la cama con… —Mina abrió los ojos como platos —¡Ay no! Serena no me digas que tú y culito de infarto…—dijo haciendo un gesto sugerente con las manos.

Serena cerró los ojos, mientas asintió sonriendo aún más si cabía. Mina y Hotaru miraron boquiabiertas a Serena, luego se miraron entre ellas y después volvieron a ver a la rubia.

—Amiga Darien y tu volvieron a…bueno tu sabes que —insinuó avergonzada Hotaru por aquella suposición.

—Sí —confirmó Serena moviendo la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No puede ser. ¿Todo el fin de semana? —preguntó asombrada Mina.

—Sí —respondió.

—Serena ahora sí creo que te volviste loca, la compañía de Mina te está afectando.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo Hotaru? —se defendió la rubia —Solo tengo fantasías con el hombre de ahí a cumplirlas es otra cosa.

—No te juzgué el otro día porque los dos habían tomado —le aclaró Hotaru— acaso ¿lo volviste a emborrachar para acostarte con él?.

—No —fue su escueta respuesta.

—Ya deja de responder con monosílabos o de asentir y dinos de una vez qué diablos pasó —le exigió impaciente Mina —¿a caso lo ataste a una cama y abusaste de él?

—Claro que no, nada de eso fue necesario —suspiró.

—Amiga créeme que te envidié cuando los encontré en la cama. Cualquiera hubiese querido pecar con ese adonis, pero me estas empezando a preocupar, no quiero que salgas lastimada, no sé qué demonios pasó pero ya te dije los gay reformados no existen —le recordó Mina.

—¡Ay no! Sere no me digas que te confesó que es bisexual y batea para los dos lados.

—Eso que dice Hotaru es cierto o mi teoría es verdad y en realidad quiere que seas su vientre de alquiler —comentó Mina—, pero déjame decirte que no averiguó el gran detalle que no es necesario el sexo por algo existe la fecundación in—vitro, claro que con semejante hombre hacerlo con él no es ningún sacrificio.

—No. No y No. Darien no es bisexual, tampoco quiere que sea la madre de su hijo —«bueno no aún» pensó— y mucho menos es un gay reformado porque simplemente Darien no es gay.

—¿Qué? —gritaron las dos a coro.

A Serena le causo risa la expresión que tenían sus dos amigas, aunque tal vez ella tenía la misma cara cuando Darien se le dijo.

—Deja de reírte y dinos ¿Cómo es eso de que culito de infarto no es gay?

—Mina quieres dejar de decirle así —pidió Serena.

—¡Ash! Eso es lo de menos, no querrás escuchar los otros apodos que se me ocurrieron después de verlo como Diosito lo trajo a este mundo.

Serena la miró molesta pero eso no pareció importarle a la loca rubia.

—Créeme que eso no nos importa ahora Mina. Sere quieres explicarnos lo que acabas de decir ¿cómo es eso de que ahora resulta de que Darien no es gay?

Serena iba a contesta pero se le adelantó Mina.

—Amiga en serio no te hagas ilusiones, aunque hayas tendido un sexo maravilloso con él cosa que no dudo con ese cuerpazo que tiene y con ese tam… —Serena le lanzo una mirada amenazante —está bien, está bien no comento nada de sus atributos físicos. Solo quiero repetirte los homosexuales reformados no existen.

—¡Que tozudas! —_«no te hagas a ti también te costo aceptarlo»_ se dijo a sí misma —Darien no es gay y nunca lo ha sido, todo fue una mentira de Fiore.

—¿Qué dices Serena? No entiendo ¿Por qué Fiore mentiría en algo así? —inquirió incrédula Hotaru.

—Eso es algo que yo tampoco sé, pero voy a averiguarlo. Pero si estoy segura de algo, es de que Darien no es gay —dijo sonriente.

—Y supongo por tu cara que se encargó de demostrártelo todo el fin de semana ¿no? —Serena se ruborizó al instante —ni siquiera te esfuerzos en negarlo.

—Sí, es verdad, se encargo de demostrármelo. Chicas estoy tan feliz, no es que solo lo hayamos hecho innumerables veces durante estos días. Darien. Él. Él me confesó que me ama.

—¿Qué? —chillaron las dos.

—Lo que oyeron. Darien me confesó que me ama, que siempre lo ha hecho, desde que nos vimos por primera vez y por eso se comportaba así conmigo porque no podía soportar tenerme cerca sabiendo que era la novia de su mejor amigo.

—No puedo creerlo, me parece increíble —declaró Hotaru.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Serena creo que te odio —dijo Mina inflando los cachetes—. No solo resulta ser que el pecaminoso Dios griego no es gay sino que además está enamorado de ti. Serena Tsukino eres la persona con más suerte en la faz de la tierra.

—¿Y tu Sere que sientes por él? —le preguntó Hotaru.

—Yo. Yo. Creo que también lo amo —les confesó —sabía que entre nosotros había algo especial, pero ni en mis mejores sueños imagine algo así, estoy tan feliz ahora que sé que me ama…aunque.

—¿Aunque? —la incitó Hotaru viendo que guardaba silencio.

—Hay algo más. Fiore —dijo borrando la radiante sonrisa que tenía hasta ahora.

—Si es por Fiore ni te preocupes, aún falta mucho para la boda están a tiempo de cancelarlo todo.

—No es por eso chicas hay algo que no van a poder creer. Como ya les dije Darien no es gay, pero él que sí lo es, es Fiore.

—¿estás hablando en serio? —preguntó aturdida Hotaru.

—Claro, no bromearía con algo así, cuando fui a buscar a Darien por lo que había ocurrido encontré la puerta abierta así que entré, estaba discutiendo con Fiore por teléfono, cuando iba a avisarle que estaba ahí, lo escuché decirle que debía confesarme que era gay. Cuando lo oí me sentí morir, engañada y utilizada, después le reclamé a Darien que él y Fiore eran pareja pero—Serena se ruborizó y sentía mayor escozor entre las piernas —él se encargó de demostrarme lo contrario.

—¡Oh my God! No lo puedo creer, Yaten tenía razón —la otra rubia la vio sin entender—. Recuerdan que el viernes después de encontrarlos a Darien y a ti en la cama les dije que Yaten creía que el adonis no es gay.

—Pues sí, tenía razón Darien no es gay doy fe de ello.

—Bueno pues ese día que me lo comentó no solo dijo eso, también dijo que creía que el único gay realmente era Fiore. Pero claro como amo mi vida no quise decírtelo porque serias capaz de matarme, quien diría que mi noviecito hermoso tendría razón en todo.

—¡Ay no! Pobre de mi Seiya.

—Hot no me digas que Seiya también…

—No claro que no —respondió agitando las manos.

—¡Oh claro! Ya entiendo —dijo Mina estallando en carcajadas.

—Podrían decirme que les pasa por qué Mina esta que muere de tanto reír y por qué tienes esa cara Hotaru —demando la rubia.

—Sere lo que sucede es que después de encontrarte con Darien, estábamos tan enajenadas que no pudimos ocultárselos a los chicos, al final entre ellos terminaron apostando sobre la condición sexual de Darien, y Seiya tendrá que pagarnos las vacaciones a todos—explicó preocupada, solo a su novio se le ocurría haber aceptado las condiciones de Mina.

—No sabes cómo lo siento amiga tu novio quedará en banca rota —dijo viendo a la pelinegra—, el destino debemos escogerlo nosotros. Iríamos Hotaru y Seiya, Yaten y yo, y por ultimo tu y…

.

.

.

—Eso es todo por hoy —dijo el fotógrafo al equipo, todos empezaron a recoger los equipos, cámaras y vestuarios, para dejar el set—Darien estuviste encantador, tan sublime ¿estás seguro que no has cambiado de opinión? —le susurró el platinado.

—No Malachite, no lo he hecho ni lo haré.

—Vaya. Que lastima. —declaró decepcionado —Pero creo que debería felicitar a tu musa hoy estuviste realmente divino. Anda ve a cambiarte.

—Gracias, supongo —retribuyó el pelinegro yendo hacia su camerino.

_Su musa. Su Serena._

Pensaba en ella mientras conducía camino a su casa y como lo había hecho durante todo el día. Y como no hacerlo después de todo lo que habían compartido durante los últimos días. Junto a ella había tenido los mejores días de su vida y esperaba que solo fueran el principio de muchos más.

Acababa de llegar a su departamento, cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Era como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, ahí estaba ella de pie, más hermosa que nunca frente a su puerta.

—Se que dije que quería que nos diéramos un tiempo primero para aclarar las cosas, pero iba en mi auto después del trabajo y cuando me di cuenta estaba tocando tu puerta.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que me molesta que estés aquí —diciendo esto la besó, con ternura y anhelo pese a que solo hace unas horas habían estado juntos, era un beso lleno de amor y posesión.

Sin separarse de sus labios Darien cerró la puerta. Serena por su parte correspondió al beso sin siquiera pensarlo, no era capaz de hacerlo cuando estaba con él, e instintivamente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y presionó su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca, como había deseado todo el día.

—Serena me tienes embrujado —susurro mientras besaba su cuello —¿Qué has hecho conmigo?

—Lo mismo que tú conmigo —respondió apoderándose famélica de la boca del pelinegro.

—Te amo tanto cariño —expresó jadeante, al momento de separar sus labios —quiero hacerte el amor aquí mismo, me muero por sentir tu cuerpo suave y cálido contra el mío, besar cada centímetro de tu piel, tener tus deliciosas piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras me adentro en tu interior, deseo escuchar tu respiración agitada y jadeante con cada embestida, oír tus gemidos de placer cuando alcanzas el clímax —comentó mirándola fijamente—. Déjame hacerte el amor ¿si?.

Serena pudo ver sus ojos oscuros de deseo.

—Me pregunto Darien, por qué me pides permiso ahora para hacerme el amor cuando quisiste demostrarme que no eras gay nunca me pediste mi opinión sobre si quería que lo hicieras o no —dijo mordisqueando su cuello, dejando húmedos besos sobre su piel.

—Me estas matando cariño ¿lo sabes verdad? —inquirió con voz ronca cargada de excitación.

—A mí lo que me gustaría saber Darien es qué esperas para hacerme el amor. Estoy esperando que lo hagas desde que abriste la puerta. Así que te sugiero que no me hagas esperar mucho.

Darien no necesitó más y tomando en cuenta su petición no la hizo esperar más ya que él tampoco podía, en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban desnudos sobre la mullida alfombra.

No hicieron falta más preliminares, ella estaba lista para recibirlo. Serena gimió de placer al sentir a Darien adentrarse en su cuerpo, era una sensación maravillosa, de unión y conexión, fundiéndose en un solo ser, tal como él lo había sugerido hace unos segundos le rodeó su caderas con las piernas para facilitarle el acceso y con sus talones lo ayudo a penetrar aún más en su interior alcanzando ese punto sensible que la hacía desfallecer de placer, cada vez que Darien embestía, ella se arqueaba levantando su cadera para recibirlo, aumentando así el placer de ambos, poco a poco el ritmo de sus movimientos se hizo cada vez más rápido, más exigente, Serena alcanzó el clímax gritando el nombre de Darien una y otra vez como a él le encantaba que lo hiciera, eso lo éxito aún más y en una última embestida, Darien se derramó dentro de ella, llenándola que su semilla.

Se dejó caer sobre ella. Recordó que ella era mucho más pequeña que él, aún agitado la abrazó y rodó sobre la alfombra, quedando Serena encima de él, sin separarse, con sus cuerpos aún unidos, era una sensación sumamente agradable. Darien acarició sus cabellos tiernamente mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad.

—No puedo alejarme de ti —jadeó Serena sobre su pecho.

—Tampoco dejaré que lo hagas —dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Tiempo después se habían vestido, Darien había cocinado para ella, habían cenado y después se habían recostado en el amplio sillón para ver una película. Serena pensó en que nunca se había sentido tan completa, parecían una verdadera pareja.

Estaban en la mitad de la película cuando el timbre sonó.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —le preguntó acurrucada sobre su pecho.

—No que yo sepa. Quizá es algún vecino. Voy a abrir —dijo incorporándose al igual que Serena.

Darien se dirigió hacia la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—Fiore ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo a saber por qué demonios no me respondiste el teléfono todo el fin de semana —vio el nerviosismo de Darien —¿estás con alguien? —dirigió su mirada escrutadora detrás del hombro del pelinegro —Serena.

—Queridito no nos avisaste que vendrías —comento sarcástica.

—Lo hubiera hecho si me hubiesen respondido el maldito teléfono.

Zafiro miró a Serena de pies a cabeza y se agarró del brazo de Fiore, quien trataba discretamente de soltarse. A Darien y a Serena, pero más aún a esta última les resultaba desconcertante verlos juntos.

En cuanto la rubia reparó en ellos le quedo más que claro que ellos dos eran amantes. Fiore no solo había jugado con ella, no solo la había utilizado como tapadera, también la había engañado y le había sido infiel con un hombre. Tenía un amante.

—Oh no te preocupes ya no es necesario que finjas delante de mí. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eras gay?

—Se lo dijiste —increpó Fiore al pelinegro.

Darien iba a responderle pero Serena se le adelanto.

—No fue necesario, escuché cuando Darien te lo decía por teléfono. Y ya me doy cuenta donde estuviste el fin de semana.

—Será mejor que pasen —dijo viendo a Fiore y luego a Zafiro —no quiero armar un escándalo en el pasillo.

Los dos entraron al departamento. Fiore respiró hondo y olfateó el aire como un perro que anda de casería. Palideció perceptiblemente, miró con reproche y con recriminación a Serena y luego dirigió la misma mirada acusadora a Darien.

—Ustedes dos se acostaron —aquello no era una pregunta, por el contrario era una total afirmación.

Serena se paro al lado de Darien y observó retadora a Fiore.

—¿Eso te parece queridito? —inquirió desafiante Serena.

—Esta sala, Ustedes dos... apestan a sexo —Fiore miró a Darien fulminándolo—. Eres mi amigo, mi hermano. No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con mi prometida.

Darien contuvo las ganas de golpearlo solo porque Serena estaba presente, él estaba completamente consciente de que corría el riesgo de perder la amistad de Fiore al acotarse con Serena, pero eso no lo había detenido y lo haría mil veces más porque la amaba, pero lo que más le molestaba era como podía ser tan descarado y desvergonzado, lo último que él se esperaba es que saliera con algo así. Sabía que Fiore y él tendrían que tener esa conversación, pero definitivamente no había previsto que fuera de este modo.

—No me importa lo que pienses. No tienes autoridad moral como para criticarme —miró a Zafiro con intención esperando que Fiore entendiera la indirecta—. Y mucho menos tienes derecho a hacerte el ofendido.

Fiore captó el mensaje pero no le importaba.

—No puedo creer que te hayas aprovechado de todo esto para llevarte a la cama a mi prometida.

Serena tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abofetearlo ahí mismo por desfachatado y cínico, se situó delante de Darien quedando enfrente de Fiore.

—Escúchame bien queridito porque no voy a repetirlo. Vamos a aclarar un par de cosas. Primero que todo yo ya no soy tu prometida —Darien sintió aquellas palabras como una caricia esperanzadora—. Segundo ya no es asunto tuyo con quién me acueste ni cómo, no es de tu incumbencia. No después de saber que te has metido ahí —dijo señalando despectivamente a Zafiro.

—Pues si lo hizo y te cambio por mi es porque a Fiore no le interesa nada de lo que tú tienes para darle —intervino por primera vez Zafiro.

Serena cuando supo que Fiore era gay creyó que al verlo con un hombre o que si llegaba a escuchar alguna vez una insinuación como esa sentiría que su corazón se destrozaría en mil pedazos o más que eso su orgullo de mujer, al saber que su hasta ese entonces prometido había preferido a un hombre que a ella, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario hasta le causó risa aquel comentario.

—No creas que me afecta lo que dices, sinceramente me alegro mucho por ti. Favor que me haces.

Darien reprimió una carcajada al escucharla. «¡Así se habla cariño!» pensó para sí, por eso la amaba Serena nunca se quedaba callada, sin dudas era una mujer grandiosa e ingeniosa. De pronto recordó que su amigo le había mentido y lo había utilizado inventando que el homosexual era él.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué mierda inventaste y le dijiste a Serena que yo soy gay?

::

* * *

**Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras (aunque no sé si hay algún lector porque las que comentan siempre son chicas pero de todos modos jejeje)**

**Como ya se dieron cuenta, Sere y Darien también tuvieron su propia luna de miel. **

**Las chicas ya saben la verdad. Y ahora Seiya tendrá que pagar la apuesta. Pensaba en enviarlos a alguna isla a los 6 o algo así ¿Qué les parece? Díganme donde les gustaría que fueran.**

**Serena le puso los puntos sobre las íes a Fiore **

**¿Qué pasará ahora con Fiore y su amistad con Darien? Espero sus sugerencias.**

**Reviews:**

**yesqui2000****: **pues si evidentemente Darien tiene razones para matarlo, la verdad Fiore es un completo descarado. En el próximo le explicara sus razones para inventar que el gay era nuestro Dar. Por lo menos Sere le dejo clarito lo que piensa.

**flakis****: **pues si como quedo claro en los primeros capítulos Fiore pensaba que Sere podía ser su cura, aunque él la quiere, pero con Zafiro bueno ya te imaginaras. Hasta ahora Darien contuvo sus ganas de golpearlo quizá porque estaba Sere y Zafiro, pero si quieres puede haber un puñetazo en el próximo jejeje en realidad el que quedara en quiebra es Seiya la apuesta fue entre él y Yaten.

**Etsuko-Ai****: **te gusto la declaración de Darien, que bueno. Pues autorizada para celar a Sere. Con respecto a la explicación de Fiore como te dije ya sabes a quien culpar, de verdad tengo una idea previa pero comienzo escribir y a veces la musa inspiración me gana, pero en el próximo si o si. No sé si deje a Fiore como perro de las dos tortas, lo que si con Serena no se queda de eso no te preocupes.

**Diana: **eso quiero que le salga caro, muy caro así que ayúdenme con el destino. Fiore es un tanto, no un tanto no, muy descarado, la verdad no quiere quedarse sin pan ni pedazo y definitivamente saber que entre Serena y Darien hay algo no lo alegra mucho. No sabes cómo me alegra que te guste la historia.

**Nai SD****: **ya ves amiga Mina es una desvergonzada, pero eso no le sorprende a Yaten la ama tal como ese y esa es la idea no. En cuanto a la declaración pues si esa era la idea, no con las mismas palabra de no te quiero te amo, pero esa era la idea después de todo el hombre está enamorado ¿no?. Y si Seiya deberá sacar sus ahorros y pedir un buen préstamo.

Gracias por tus palabras y elogios. Besos

**naiara1254****: **amiga como te pudiste dar cuenta no fue necesario que Fiore dijera nada con solo verlo junto a Zafiro, Serena sumó 1+1 y sacó sus conclusiones. Darien no lo mato a golpes como quería pero puedo hacer algo en el próximo capítulo si así lo quieren. Envidar a Serena está permitido no sabes cómo lo hago yo…Besotes para ti

**Johana: **mi querida Johana la idea es dejarlas intrigadas sino, no las tendría intrigadas comiéndose las uñas esperando el próximo. Lo hago a propósito no lo niego (jejeje). Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional. Te envío besos y abrazos hasta Colombia.

**Usako: **verdad que sí, me encanta la personalidad de Mina. pues si en un principio si, de primer impacto se sintió herida como mujer pero como bien dices creo que encontró consuelo en Darien.

**Blackcat2010****: **Sere tenía sus razones para creerlo aunque en el fondo siempre deseo que no fuera así y para su fortuna su Darien no es gay, y definitivamente a Fiore ya lo mando a volar bien lejos.

**Miko Fleur****: **querida no sabes cuánto me emocionaron tus palabras cuando las leí. Muchas gracias en serio, no sabes cómo te agradezco a ti y a toda la gente que valora el esfuerzo que hay detrás de cada historia.

* * *

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y dan alertas a esta historia. **

**El epilogo de "****Cerca de mí****" para quienes leyeron esa historia, se viene pronto, lo pospuse para escribir el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia.**

**Los invito para quienes no lo han hecho a pasarse por "****De papel y tinta****", el segundo capítulo durante la semana, con mayor certeza para el viernes.**

**Les dejo besos y abrazos a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El ambiente que se respiraba en del departamento de Darien era incomodo y tan tenso que casi se podría cortar el aire con un cuchillo.

El silencio entre esas cuatro paredes era tal que el vuelo de una mosca podría sonar como el sonido de un avión y la tensión mantenía en vilo a las cuatro personas que se encontraban en esa habitación.

Mientras Darien esperaba la respuesta de Fiore no pudo evitar cavilar en el hecho de que su amistad había resistido algunas discusiones y peleas esporádicas sobre cosas triviales o sin relevancia, pero jamás había llegado a pensar o imaginar que Fiore podría mentirle tanto a él como a Serena y haber inventado algo así. Durante más de una década habían sido como hermanos y en tan solo un par de días ya no sabía si podía confiar en él. Desde el día que todo esto había comenzado cuando le había confesado era gay se dio cuenta que ya no conocía al hombre que tenía delante.

Fiore estaba pálido, sin saber que decir. Cuando había inventado eso, nunca pensó que Darien se enteraría. Había olvidado aquello, obviamente si Serena y Darien se habían acostado, ella debería haberle dicho como mínimo lo que él falsamente le había confesado el día que la conoció.

Fue entonces cuando Serena entendió que aquella tensa calma que había ahora no siempre era final de la tempestad, a veces la precede. Como ahora. Lo que era obvio es que lo más conveniente era que hablaran para solucionar todo.

Serena cerró los ojos repitiéndose que todo se resolvería de alguna manera, y llenándose del optimismo de esa afirmación, giró hacia Darien, se puso en puntillas y lo besó suavemente, el pelinegro sorprendido solo atinó a corresponder aquella dulce caricia. Fiore los miraba boquiabierto sin disimular su molestia ante aquella escena y por la complicidad evidente entre ambos, mientras que Zafiro lo veía resentido por su reacción.

Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió a Darien tiernamente.

—Dicen que la cafetería "_La promesa de la rosa_" que está aquí en frente es estupenda —comentó Serena volteándose hacia los otros dos hombres —Zafiro ¿podrías acompañarme para ir por unos pastelillos y cafés antes de que cierren? —dijo evidenciando notoriamente que quería dejar a Darien y Fiore solos.

—Yo no salgo de aquí contigo y menos sin Fiore —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Ve con ella —pidió el castaño.

—Pero…

—Por favor —dijo Fiore mirando suplicante a Zafiro.

—¡Ash! Está bien —resopló molesto el peli azul.

Zafiro miró a Serena de tal forma que si las miradas mataran ella ya lo estaría, resignado la siguió a regañadientes fuera del departamento.

Darien agradecía la idea de Serena de dejarlos solos, lo mejor era que hablaran aquello en privado. Miraba a Fiore esperando una respuesta pero este parecía que le habían cortado la lengua.

—Bien estamos solos. ¿Vas a decirme porque mierda inventaste que yo era gay? Cuando el único que no tenía las cosas claras eres tú.

Lo único que pudo hacer Fiore fue apartar la vista.

—Ese día del evento aunque no estaba cerca de ti, me fije en que estabas como hechizado por algo, cuando mire donde lo estabas haciendo tú y la vi lo entendí que no era un algo si no un alguien, entonces comprendí porque estabas así —suspiró—. A mí por primera vez al mirar a una mujer me pasó lo mismo que a ti. Serena es la única que ha despertado mi lado… heterosexual, ya te lo había dicho ella es la única a la que he deseado verdaderamente.

—Aún sigo sin entender —espetó molesto.

—Fui tras ella, hablamos largo rato, me contó que era psicóloga que tenía una consulta con sus amigas, que era soltera cosa que me dio esperanzas, pero mientras hablábamos no dejaba de verte mientas desfilabas, te miraba embelesada de la misma forma en que tú lo habías hecho antes, ella solo tenía ojos para ti —con el pulgar y el índice se apretó el puente de la nariz—. Darien tú podías tener a la mujer que quisieras, con solo tronar los dedos, pero yo solo la deseaba ella, necesitaba convencerme que solo estaba confundido con respecto a la atracción que sentía hacia los hombre. Solo ella podría ayudarme, pero para ello necesitaba alejarla de ti.

Darien trataba de respirar profundamente para calmarse y no molerlo a golpes.

—Entonces se te ocurrió inventarle que precisamente el gay era yo —dijo apretando los puños.

Fiore lo miraba arrepentido.

—Lo hice sin pensar Dar, le dije que éramos amigos y ella casi me rogó que los presentara, pero yo quería estar con ella y decirle que eras gay fue la única forma que encontré para que Serena sintiera que eras un hombre prohibido para ella y me diera el chance a mí.

—Me conoces Fiore, sabes que nunca he sido un mujeriego —bufó airado—. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que Serena podía ser alguien importante para mí?

—Se que sonará egoísta Darien pero solo pensé en mi, en lo que Serena despertaba en mí, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad, no podía dejarla a escapar a ella. Luego las cosas se fueron dando entre nosotros, nos comprometimos. Yo la quiero.

—Pero no lo suficiente para serle fiel.

—Ya te lo dije hace unos días, las cosas no iban muy bien entre nosotros. Creía y ahora me doy cuenta que siempre fui su premio de consolación. Nunca me abrió su corazón completamente. Ya te lo había dicho, por más que quisiera que así fuera para dejar de sentirme confundido, no batíamos ningún récord en el cama, quizá Serena sentía que algo no andaba bien conmigo, nunca se entregó completamente a mí.

—Creo que no fue solamente ella quien se entregó a medias —comentó él ya que no iba a dejar que culpara de todo a Serena—. En una relación siempre son los dos los responsables de los problemas. ¿No pudiste dejarla ir y acabar con esa farsa de compromiso?

—No lo sé. Puede que sí, que en verdad tengas razón, yo también tengo parte de culpa. Sabía que las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros, pero no quería imaginármela con otro hombre, aunque ese hombre seguramente serías tú Darien.

—Como el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer.

—Debo de reconocer que sí. Te lo repito, a pesar de todo la quiero. Lamento cómo he llevado todo esto. Tomé algunas decisiones desafortunadas y no sé cómo arreglarlo. Lo que sentí con Zafiro fue más fuerte que todo en ese momento, creo que debes entenderme de alguna forma —dijo lanzando una indirecta.

Darien lo miró comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Lo que pasó entre Serena y yo no fue algo planificado Fiore, en verdad no pretendíamos que ocurriera, te estábamos esperando, llamaste para decirme que estabas con Zafiro, luego ella me pidió que me quedara más tiempo, bebimos y una cosa llevó a la otra. No me importo nada, menos sabiendo con quien estabas tú en ese momento. Y si te ha dolido, lo siento. Sabía que corría el riesgo de perder nuestra amistad pero aún así no me importó porque yo…la amo —confesó al fin.

Fiore cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y resopló enérgicamente.

—De alguna forma siempre lo supe Darien —reveló también algo avergonzado—. Por lo mismo estaba celoso y renuente a dejarla ir. Sabía perfectamente que, en cuanto Serena supiera que me gustan los hombres y se enterara de lo que ocurrió entre Zafiro y yo, acabaría nuestra relación. La conozco y lo sabía. Muy en el fondo no quería perderla. Pero cuando he entrado a tu departamento y los he visto juntos lo supe, habían estado juntos no solo porque como dije huele a sexo sino porque había entre ustedes una complicidad que antes no, a mí nunca me ha mirado como te mira a ti, mucho menos me ha besado de la forma en la que te besó hace un rato. Ella también te ama.

Darien movió la cabeza como negando.

—No. Te equivocas. Ella está confundida y dolida, no creo que tenga cabeza para eso ahora, además si me amara me lo hubiese dicho cuando se lo confesé. Es obvio que se siente atraída hacia a mí, pero de ahí a que me ame es otra cosa. Tal vez más adelante…

Fiore tenía ganas de reír, quien creería que Darien Chiba, el modelo más cotizado y seguido, en cuestiones de amor podía ser tan ingenuo y desconfiado de sí mismo.

—Es difícil para mí reconocerlo, pero créeme ella te ama. Es verdad hasta hace unas horas no quería quedarme sin pan ni pedazo, no quería dejar a Zafiro ni tampoco quería dejar a Serena. Pero al verlos juntos entendí que debo hacerlo. Ella merece ser feliz con la persona que ama y esa persona eres tú. En el fondo me tranquiliza que lo seas. Sé que tienes miedo, nunca has entablado una relación con alguien a pesar de lo que la prensa especula, te conozco Darien, siempre has creído que desde que tus padres te abandonaron nadie puede amarte. Pero Serena lo hace, además acabas de decirme que no te importó siquiera perder nuestra amistad, no tengas miedo a que te amen.

—Fiore… —dijo impactado ante las palabras de su amigo. Sentía que había vuelto el Fiore que él conocía.

—Ni yo me creo que te diga esto pero… lucha por ella, por su felicidad juntos.

—Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has dicho antes no me lo esperaba —manifestó Darien.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no tenia malas intenciones cuando invente que tú eras el gay, solo quería darme una oportunidad, sé que de cierta forma utilice a Serena y a ti también y me siento mal por ello. Temo haber puesto en peligro nuestra amistad —eso último lo dijo viendo a Darien con un tono más una pregunta que de una afirmación.

Darien se acercó hasta Fiore, e inesperadamente lo golpeó en el rostro fuertemente con su puño.

—Me lo debías por haber inventado que era gay —sonrió—. Estas perdonado.

El castaño no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el golpe.

—Por haberte acostado con mi ahora ex novia.

—¡Idiota! Mañana tengo una sesión de fotos van a matarme —dijo sobándose la barbilla.

Fiore chasqueó la lengua

—Después te lo cubren con maquillaje. Hace mucho que nos conocemos y no sabes cómo me alegro de no haber arruinado del todo nuestra amistad. Darien, no merezco un amigo como tú.

—Eso es verdad.

.

.

.

Mientras Serena estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la nueva cafetería frente al departamento de Darien, pidió un Frapuccino, agradecía que Zafiro no la hubiese acompañado aunque sentía el peso de su mirada desde el otro lado de la calle. Increíblemente para ella, después de ver a que había sido su prometido con su amante no había despertado en ella los sentimientos que hubiese esperado. No le dolía la infidelidad de Fiore, lo único que anhelaba era regresar pronto al edificio de enfrente y que cierto pelinegro la estrechara entre sus brazos, diciéndole que la amaba.

Fue ahí que lo supo. De cierta forma se alegraba de que Fiore y Darien estuvieran hablando fuera porque necesitaba también unos minutos para aclarar sus ideas. Estaba tan excitada por aquel descubrimiento que no sabía si reír o llorar.

Estaba enamorada de Darien.

Se había enamorado de él. O tal vez siempre lo había estado y no quería reconocerlo, desde la primera vez que lo vio, aquella vez cuando la pinto desnuda y desde ese entonces los sueños eróticos que tenía a diario con él solo era un indicio queriendo decirle lo que ni su cabeza ni su corazón estaban preparados para reconocer.

Varios minutos más tardes vio a Fiore salir del edificio. Al aparecer Zafiro no le dijo que ella seguía en el café porque se fueron al poco tiempo. Pidió dos pasteles para llevar y regresó al departamento de Darien.

Él se sorprendió de verla, creía que ya se habría ido y que lo de la cafetería había sido solo escusa para dejarlos solos a Fiore y a él.

—El de fresas es mío y otro es tuyo, chocolate tú favorito.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Digamos que tu vida es algo publica ¿no crees? —hizo un mohín—. Color favorito, signo del zodiaco, fecha de cumpleaños, película favorita, programas de televisión preferidos, deportes que practicas etc., etc. es cosa de googlear tu nombre y ya.

—Tal vez pero es solo lo que les dejo saber de mi. Hay muchas cosas que no sabrías de mí por la prensa.

—Como por ejemplo que besas increíble y que tienes unos labios adictivos… —dijo acercándose a él, sentándose sobre sus piernas para luego rodear su cuello con las manos atrayéndolo hasta ella para besarlo —también que te excitas cuando hago esto… —comento sobre sus labios para luego descender por su barbilla, hasta su cuello lamiendo y besando su piel ganándose varios gemidos del pelinegro.

Las caricias y la pasión fueron en aumento, la ropa fue desapareciendo y una vez más entregaron sus cuerpos y almas al amor y el deseo que sentían.

Mas tarde Darien se sorprendió que ella quisiera quedarse con él. Nunca pensó que podría verse tan sensual con una de sus camisetas. Estaban acostados en la cama y las palabras de Fiore no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos? —inquirió ella con el mentón sobre su pecho sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿eh? —musito distraído.

Darien la miró. Ni en sus mejores sueños había pensado que se haría realidad el tenerla así, junto a él, en su cama y después de haberse amado.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? Casi escucho los engranajes de tu cabeza —dijo risueña.

—En todo lo que paso esta tarde. En Fiore, en ti. ¿Cómo te sientes después de saber la verdad? Seguramente estas dolida —indagó.

—Debo reconocer que el que Fiore sea gay y me haya engañado, eso aún me cuesta aceptarlo. Sobre todo el no haberme dado cuenta, se supone que estudie años para saber analizar a una persona y no me di cuenta que mi prometido era gay o quizá no quise verlo.

—No te culpes a mi me pasó lo mismo. No sé como nunca antes me di cuenta. Por lo menos yo pude hablarlo con él, pero tú no lo hiciste.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar, pero sentí que no era el momento y mucho menos con su amante presente —dijo haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

Sinceramente no le importaba la relación de Fiore con Zafiro, ni mucho menos le afectaba. Pero la verdad Zafiro le había caído de la patada, independientemente de la relación que tenía con su ex prometido.

Pero Darien no lo entendió así.

—Es obvio que te duela y que te sientas lastimada, lo amabas e iban a casarse.

—Sí, íbamos a casarnos. Pero en el fondo creo que los dos sabíamos que algo no funcionaba bien entre nosotros. Y para empeorar cuando empecé a soñar contigo...

Serena cayó y cerró los ojos fuertemente. No quería contarle que tenia sueños eróticos con él, no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de ella. Había hablado sin pensar.

—¿Tenías sueños eróticos conmigo? —le preguntó disfrutando se su actitud y del sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Serena solo asintió. A Darien lo sorprendía haber sido el objeto de sus fantasías. Pero la entendía a él le había pasado igual.

—Debo de confesar que yo también tenía ese tipo de sueños contigo —reveló para compartir culpas y que ella no se sintiera mal.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?

—Uhum —musitó—. Lo bueno es que ahora, esos sueños se hicieron realidad ¿no te parece? —inclinando la cabeza para dejar un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Sí. Y si todo es fuera un sueño más, entonces querría seguir soñando —dijo recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Darien necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba preguntarlo y lo hizo.

—¿Habrías anulado el compromiso con Fiore si no te hubieras enterado que es gay y que tiene un amante?

Aún con la cabeza recostada sobre su Serena pensó un momento la pregunta. Ya sabía por donde iba Darien. Pero no quería confesarle así sus sentimientos. Primero quería hablar con Fiore, para después pensar en una oportunidad con Darien.

—Sinceramente no lo sé. Lamentablemente no tengo una bola de cristal. No podría asegurarte si lo habría hecho o no.

—¿Todavía lo amas?... Que tonto. Es evidente que si ¿no?, después de todo ibas a casarte con él.

—Lo quería —dijo Serena tocando de hasta hace poco había estado su anillo de compromiso—. Lo quería eso es innegable. Y sospecho que, cuando se me pase la cólera, lo querré aún —_«de un modo distinto.» _pensó Serena mientras bostezaba y se acurrucaba en los brazos de Darien.

Al escucharla él sintió un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Ya pudieron darse cuenta de las razones de Fiore para inventar que Darien era gay. **

_**Etsuko-Ai**_** ya le había achuntado hace dos capítulos, hoy la musa sí me hizo caso y te escuchó.**

**Fiore aún debe enfrentar a Serena.**

**Sere debe confesarle sus sentimientos a Darien. Se aceptan sugerencias para que sea algo original**

**Reviews:**

**Johana: **amiga como ves ya se aclaro porque Fiore se le ocurrió inventor semejante mentira. Fiore y Darien ya aclararon las cosas. Ahora Serena tendrá que hablar con su ex novio y confesarle a Darien lo que siente. Te dejo millones de besos y abrazos

**Diana:** creo que todas quieren golpear a Fiore por sínico. Yo también tendría esa sonrisita, suertuda Serena (que lo disfrute ella que puede jejeje) pues si ahora será Sere quien tendrá que confesar sus sentimientos

**Nai SD****:** es inevitable que Darien no te haga babear, tendrías que estar loca o ciega amiga jejeje. Fiore no tiene cara de reclamar nada, pero ya quedo claro porque lo hizo. Ahora todo está en manos de Sere, debe confesarle a Darien lo que siente.

**naiara1254****:** Fiore es un descarado, sinvergüenza, cara dura y todo lo que se le parezca. En este capítulo se aclaro el tema de porque lo invento. Definitivamente Seiya necesitara un préstamo, pobre de él. Besotes gordos por montón.

**flakis****:** bueno en este capítulo se respondió tu duda. El necesitaba a Serena y la única forma que encontró para que ella se olvidara de Darien fue inventando eso.

**Etsuko-Ai****:** qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo, hoy si la musa te escucho y aclaro el tema de Fiore y Darien. Quien no mataría por estar en el lugar de Serena. Pues si a Zafiro no le agrada para nada, quizá porque es consciente de que Fiore la quiere a su modo. Pero perdió como en la guerra Sere le dejo todo clarito como el agua. Como ves no fue necesario que Sere confesara ante Fiore él solito se dio cuenta de todo, ahora solo queda que Serena aclare las cosa con él para poder pensar en una relación con Darien.

**yesqui2000****:** pues si Sere lo busca pero recién ahora reconoció que si lo ama, aún tiene que decírselo

**beabi****:** sip Fiore es un sinvergüenza que no quería quedarse sin pan ni pedazo, pero Serena le puso los puntos sobre las íes y al verla con Darien no le quedó más que aceptar que perdió. Oh me encanta la idea de las islas griegas, lo tendré en cuenta.

**aleparedes****:** gracias por tus palabras. La verdad la idea surgió con la película jeje era un short fic pero me han pedido que lo alargue.

**Usako:** te entiendo yo también tendría esa sonrisa. Ya ves si le dio un golpe, más que por honor que por otra cosa.

**Blackcat2010****:** la verdad es que si es un desvergonzado, con qué cara le reclama, pero en este capítulo quedo claro porque, él la quiere (a su modo claro)

**Barbielove****:** como ya te comente era un short fic pero al final la termine alargando a pedido de los lectores. Generalmente la actualizo los lunes.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS los que se dan el tiempo de leer o especialmente de dejar sus comentarios no saben lo mucho que significa saber que les gusta la historia.**

**CAPÍTULO "DE PAPELY TINTA" EL VIERNES**

**Cariños, besotes y a****brazos para todos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Buenos días Molly —saludó a su secretaria.

—Hola Serena. Qué bueno que llegas las chicas están como locas esperándote en tu consulta.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

—He de suponer entonces que no tengo ningún paciente a primera hora.

—No —rio—. Las chicas o más bien Mina, se encargó de eso.

Las muy descaradas habían ido a buscarla la noche anterior a su departamento y como no la encontraron la llamaron para saber donde estaba, por lo que no le quedó de otra que decirle que esta con Darien, algo les adelantó de lo que había ocurrido con Fiore.

Serena las conocía demasiado bien seguro habían cancelado las primeras citas de la mañana. Como siempre decía Mina nada mejor que empezar el día con un cotilleo.

—Por cierto Sere sales muy bien en las fotos —dijo con un movimiento de cejas.

Serena la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué fotos?

—No me digas que no has visto los periódicos esta mañana.

Siempre tenía la costumbre de pasar por un café y comprar el periódico, porque nunca desayunaba en casa. Pero esa mañana aunque Darien no tenía trabajo temprano la había sorprendido con un desayuno en la cama y acabaron disfrutando de algo más que el desayuno.

—No —respondió algo sonrojada por sus recuerdos —¿De qué estás hablando Molly?

—Creo que hablé de más, aunque de todas formas ibas a enterarte —dijo rascándose la cabeza—. Mejor que las chicas te respondan eso.

Serena entre aturdida y enajenada se abrió paso a su oficina. Seguramente habían realizado algún reportaje sobre su consulta o algo así. En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Mina saltar de su asiento.

—¡Hasta que llegas Sere! —la miró de pies a cabeza—. ¡Cristo! Cada vez me convenzo más de que ese hombre es un dios salido del Olimpo, tiene buena mano. Estás radiante amiga, definitivamente a tu vida y a tu cuerpo le faltaba la vitamina Chiba, apuesto que los dos tuvieron una ración de sexo ardiente en la mañana y otra mientras se duchaban.

Serena se ruborizó, sabía que Mina no podía morderse la lengua y menos cuando se trataba de sexo. Pero ¿sería tan evidente lo que habían hecho?, o tal vez solo la mente pervertida y cochambrosa de Mina lo había adivinado como algo que ocurría habitualmente en una pareja normal.

—Mina controla tu lengua quieres —le pidió Hotaru.

La aludida chasqueó la lengua.

—Ah ni te molestes en responder querida, es cosa de verte la cara.

—Sere porque mejor no nos cuentas como estuvo eso de que Fiore se apareció ayer en el departamento de Darien.

Ella les contó con lujo de detalles lo que había ocurrido. Obviando claro esta lo que había estado haciendo antes de que llegara Fiore y el comentario mordaz que hizo en cuanto entró al departamento de que el lugar apestaba a sexo.

—No puedo creer que sea tan descarado de presentarse en el departamento de culito de infarto —Serena la fulminó con la mirada — ¡está bien no me mires así! Rectifico, no sé como se pudo aparecer en el departamento de Darien y con su ¡Ash! Hasta me cuesta decirlo…

—Con su amante —terminó por ella Serena.

—Lo que a mí me sorprende es que te lo hayas tomado tan bien. Yo en tu lugar me sentiría fatal me enterara que Seiya es gay y que tiene un amante.

—Lo que ocurre Hotaru —explicó Mina —es que tú no tienes como premio de consuelo a Darien.

—¡Darien no es un premio de consuelo Mina! —se defendió.

—Lo sé, solo bromeaba —dijo moviendo la mano —pero ya hablando en serio, estoy completamente segura de que no te lo hubieras tomado igual si es que no hubiese ocurrido todo lo que ha pasado entre el adonis y tú. ¿O me equivoco?

Serena suspiró.

—Pues no, no lo estas. Cuando recién me enteré me sentí fatal, me sentí denigrada, que no era lo suficientemente mujer como para que mi prometido no mirara para el lado y aún más me engañara con un hombre. Pero luego, cuando los vi juntos no reaccioné como creí que lo haría. Creo que nunca estuve realmente enamorada de Fiore. Y sí, Darien tiene mucho que ver en ello, porque yo….yo creoqueestoyenamoradadeDarie n —dijo tan rápidamente que las chicas no le entendieron.

—¿Qué dijiste Serena? —preguntó Hotaru.

—Que estoy enamorada de Darien. Ahora me doy cuenta que siempre lo he estado y no sé por qué diablos acepte en algún momento casarme con Fiore —confesó.

—Quizás porque pensabas que era gay y por ende no tenías esperanzas con él, pero al final era una mentira de tu prometido quien en realidad es el único que verdaderamente hace los goles para el arco contrario —resumió Mina.

—Pues sí, creo que tienes razón Mina.

—¿Ya se lo dijiste a Darien? —preguntó Hotaru—, después de todo él ya te confesó que estaba enamorado de ti.

—La verdad no. Siento que antes de comenzar algo con Darien debo cerrar el capítulo de Fiore en mi vida.

—Pues no es lo mismo que opina la prensa. Apareciste en todos los periódicos en la sesión de espectáculos y en los más sensacionalistas como este —dijo entregándoselo —en primera plana. Además de los programas de farándula.

Serena tomó el ejemplar y efectivamente en primera plana había una foto de Darien y ella besándose con un título enorme que decía _"Romance con sabor a traición" _de forma impetuosa buscó en las páginas interiores el reportaje en la sesión de espectáculos habían varias fotos de los dos durante el fin de semana que habían compartido juntos, otras fuera del estudio de Darien y saliendo de su departamento, en todas salían dándose muestras de afecto: ya sea besándose o abrazados.

Se sintió vulnerable como había podido olvidar ese pequeño detalle: Darien era una figura pública. Comenzó a leer y no podía creerlo, si bien era verdad que ella le había sido infiel a su hasta entonces prometido con su mejor amigo, el tema lo habían abordado desde una forma muy cruel. Aquel reportaje la dejaba muy mal parada prácticamente como una cualquiera, a Darien como el hombre que había caído en sus redes y a Fiore como la pobre victima de todo.

Dejó caer el periódico sobre el escritorio y sin poder evitarlo un par de lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Mina y Hotaru el verla se acercaron a consolarla.

—Ya Serena tranquila, tú sabes que lo que sale ahí no es verdad —la consoló Hotaru abrazándola.

—Además Fiore no es ninguna víctima, de cierta forma es el principal culpable de todo. No puedes dejar que esos comentarios mal intencionados te afecten Serena. Deja de llorar y miraba —exigió —no les des en el gusto poniéndote así y mucho menos se te ocurra alejarte de Darien, me oyes —la reprendió Mina —te conozco y sé que para evitar malos entendidos ya estas pensando en hacerlo, solo para que estés al tanto si lo haces, ahora que sé que Darien no es gay te juro que sin importarme Yaten, agarró al culito de infarto, lo amarró a mi cama y lo violo todo un mes completito.

—Estás loca —dijo Serena sorbiendo la nariz.

—Hablo enserio Serena Tsukino, no es una amenaza tenlo claro esto es una advertencia. Así que más te vale que no le dejes ni a sol ni a sombra si no quieres que lo viole todo un mes y se olvide de ti. Ganas no me faltan y bien sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Aquel disparatado comentario arrancó una pequeña sonrisa en Serena.

—Sí en algo tiene razón Mina es que no debes alejarte de él. Tú lo amas y él a ti. Ya estuvieron mucho tiempo separados por el engaño de Fiore, no dejes que gente mal intencionada arruine tu felicidad y los separe ahora que están comenzando algo.

Serena lo pensó y sus amigas tenían razón, solo que no sabía cómo afrontar todo esto.

.

.

.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos mirando por los ventanales de su oficina que se sobresaltó cuando sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro.

—Molly me dejó pasar. Dijo que habías cancelado todas tus citas para hoy. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Pues habla —respondió cortante.

—Lo siento —dijo él —sé bien que la gran parte de todo esto es mi culpa.

—Y deberías sentirlo —dijo volteándose a verlo —. Me utilizaste, me engañaste, me mentiste, me fuiste infiel.

—Lo sé. No creas que me siento orgulloso de ello. Sé que he hecho mal. No puedes llamarme nada que no me haya llamado yo ya. Sabía que te enfadarías y, si se enteraba Darien, él también.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mi Fiore? además de ser novios creí que éramos amigos. Desde el principio me mentiste y me engañaste, me usaste de tapadera todo el tiempo para no salir del closet, para no afrontar tus sentimientos e intereses sexuales. Cuando me enteré que eras gay me dieron ganas de cortártelo, creo que aún quiero hacerlo —dijo mirando su entrepierna.

Fiore sonrió aunque algo nervioso.

—Te entiendo. Tienes razón en todo.

—Sí. Sé que la tengo.

Serena bufó exasperada. Creyó que Fiore de algún modo iba a confrontarla, tal vez a culparla a ella por el deterioro de su relación y que eso lo había llevado a los brazos de Zafiro pero ¿cómo continuar riñendo a alguien que expresaba estar de acuerdo con en todo con ella?

—Sinceramente me sorprendes. Creí que ibas a culparme, no aceptaras así como así tu responsabilidad en esto.

—Créeme que en un principio, quizá lo hice para no reconocerme mi grado de culpa. Siendo sinceros lo nuestro nunca funcionó. Aunque yo te quiero, eso nunca lo dudes, pero contigo nunca pude sentirme completo y tú no eras la culpable. Yo no fui honesto conmigo mismo desde un principio.

—Los dos nos entregamos a medias.

Fiore movió la cabeza asintiendo y sonrió.

—Darien. Él ayer dijo lo mismo, definitivamente son tal para cual. En verdad lamento muchas cosas —hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas—. No haber tenido el suficiente valor de decirte las dudas que tenía sobre mi sexualidad antes de iniciar un compromiso contigo, pero sobre todo cuando era demasiado tarde y ya me estaba enrollando con Zafiro —suspiro—. Siento no haber tenido los pantalones para decirte que me atraen los hombres, tienes razón de cierta forma te utilice porque cuando te conocí fuiste la única mujer que despertó deseo en mi y por eso inventé todo, necesitaba demostrarme a mí mismo que solo estaba confundido. Pero lo que más lamento es haberme portado como un idiota ayer el departamento de Darien —se mordió el labio—. Sé que ustedes tienen derecho a estar juntos, no soy quien para reclamarte que te hayas acostado con él cuando aún éramos novios siendo que yo hice lo mismo. Serena —dijo tomando sus manos —te pido de corazón que me disculpes, ¿podrías perdonarme?

Serena meditó por un momento en sus palabras. Fiore se mostraba realmente arrepentido, si en algo lo conocía sabía que era sincera. Había pensado mucho en el tema y quizá ella nunca quiso ver las señales de la verdad, tal vez Mina tenía razón y se había aferrado a su relación para huir de los sentimientos que tenia hacia Darien quien para ese entonces era un hombre prohibido para ella. Además no había sido nunca una persona rencorosa. De hecho no sabía si era un defecto o una virtud pero siempre perdonaba con facilidad. No era quien para guardarle rencor, ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca lo había amado y su facilidad para perdonarlo se lo demostraba ya que si Darien hubiese estado en el lugar de Fiore le hubiese destrozado el corazón y nunca hubiese sido capaz de perdonarlo. Y estaba consciente también que, de no ser por la conducta de Fiore, jamás habría ocurrido aquella noche con Darien. Y ella se alegraba mucho de que hubiera pasado. De eso no se arrepentía.

Serena asintió.

—Creo que estoy loca, pero soy quien para no disculparte, está bien acepto tus disculpas y creo que ya no deseo castrarte.

Fiore soltó una risita ante su comentario.

—Eso me alegra.

—¿A ti o a Zafiro? —Lanzó —lo siento yo… lo dije sin pensar.

—No te preocupes lo entiendo. Si para mí no es fácil aceptarlo creo que para ti tampoco.

—Pues si no es fácil, procesar de un día para otro que el que era tu novio es gay —ella pensó un momento antes de preguntar pero necesitaba saberlo—. Fiore ¿te puedo preguntar algo personal?

—Lo que quieras. Tenemos confianza Sere ya lo sabes.

—Bueno. —_«¡Ah! no debería haber dicho nada», _pensó —Fiore ¿Tú sueles…? Quiero decir ¿tú eres de los que ya sabes…? ¡Ay diablos! No sé como preguntarlo.

Él la miró comprendiendo lo que ella quería saber y de cierto modo la entendía.

—¿Activo o pasivo?, ¿Quieres saber si doy o recibo?

Serena se sonrojó ante su comentario, no era fácil hablar de estas cosas con Fiore y de seguro para él tampoco.

—Sí, eso. Aunque olvídalo no debí preguntar.

—Recibo —contestó con un hilo de voz y con la cara completamente encendida.

—Oh —musitó Serena porque no sabía que mas decir —Definitivamente es algo qur yo no podría darte —bromeó.

—Yo… nunca antes había tenido una pareja… gay. Zafiro, aunque no me lo creas es el primero con el que estoy…íntimamente, solo con él te fui infiel… y bueno como estoy iniciando en esto —bufó — ¡demonios Sere! es difícil hablar contigo del tema —rió nervioso—bueno Zafiro prefiere dar. Sé que ustedes dos no tuvieron un buen inicio.

—La verdad que no. Creo que no es fácil conocer de buenas a primeras al amante del que hasta ese minuto era mi novio. No voy mentir y decirte que me caiga bien Zafiro, pero tal vez es solo la primera impresión, tampoco te diré que seremos amigos, pero si a ti te importa y te hace feliz estar con él, pues me alegro por ti.

—Esto es mucho más de lo que merezco. Creí que nunca ibas a perdonarme y aceptar lo mío con Zafiro, gracias Serena. La verdad me sorprende que lo tomaras tan bien —reconoció.

—A mi también —ella sonrió al pensar que el causante de que lo estuviera era Darien, porque sin él definitivamente la historia sería otra.

Fiore se alegró de ver que Serena estaba bien y que no le había causado un daño irreparable, tendió una mano y le metió un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Serena —suspiró —sin duda eres una mujer única. Para serte sincero, como te dije yo te quiero, de verdad te quiero, quizá por eso no quería dejarte ir y en el fondo a una parte de mí le habría gustado que lo nuestro resultara y que nuestros planes salieran bien.

Serena movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Siéndote sincera también, creo que tarde o temprano todo se habría terminado. El mantener nuestra relación habría sido imposible, Fiore. Y debo reconocer francamente que me alegro y agradezco que todo haya pasado esto. Yo… —respiró hondo y se lanzó — Yo lo amo —le pareció que el sentimiento cobraba fuerza y se hacía aún más real al darle voz y reconocerlo ante Fiore —Yo amo a Darien.

—Lo sé —dijo con algo de melancolía.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Creo que siempre lo he sabido, solo que no quería verlo. Pero me convencí de ello en cuanto los he visto juntos ayer en el departamento de él. A mí nunca me miraste así, ni me besaste como a él —la miro fijamente —pero no creas que te lo esté reprochando. Creo que también yo me alegro que fuera él.

Serena soltó una risita.

—Es increíble, ¿verdad? Si te pones a pensar hasta ayer tú y yo estábamos prometidos, aunque bueno técnicamente yo terminé contigo desde que me enteré el viernes cuando escuché a Darien diciéndote que debías confesarme que eras gay, incluso llegue a creer que ustedes eran pareja y ahora estamos aquí como si nada hablando de tu relación con Zafiro y yo aquí diciéndote que estoy enamorada de Darien, de tu mejor amigo.

—Yo no diría que es algo increíble. Son cosas que pasan. La vida es una caja de sorpresas Serena.

—Tienes razón.

—Tendrás que luchar por él Sere. Aunque no lo creas ni tu ni nadie Darien es un muy inseguro de sí mismo cuando se trata de afectos. Y por lo que he hablado con él aún no se lo has dicho. Ha estado como loco desde que se enteró de lo que se publicó en la prensa —a ella se le encogió el corazón.

—Acabó de enterarme cuando llegué.

—Le estuve llamando como loco y su agente también, pero había olvidado cargar la batería de su móvil, puedo imaginar por qué —Serena se sonrojó —. Darien en cuanto se enteró a estado como loco, te ha llamado y no has querido contestarle. Iba a venir para acá pero le dije que me dejara a mí.

—Mi móvil también está sin batería, acabo de ponerlo a cargar. Y le he pedido a Molly que no me pase llamadas de nadie. Ni siquiera de mi familia. Esto —le tembló la voz —no es fácil Fiore, ¿has leído lo que han escrito de mi?

—Sí son unos malditos, no piensan en que la gente de la que escriben tienen sentimientos —espetó molesto y suspiro para calmarse—. Pero tranquila, en unas horas daré una entrevista que saldrá mañana, no voy es que vaya a salir del closet aún es algo que te pediría mantengas en secreto no creo estar preparado para asumirlo delante de todo el mundo, pero si la daré para aclarar que nosotros ya habíamos terminado nuestra relación hace un tiempo. Es una pequeña mentirilla porque no quiero que salgas mal parada en todo esto, no te lo mereces.

—Gracias Fiore —dijo abrazándolo.

—No me lo agradezcas si yo hubiese sido sincero contigo nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. La prensa aún no te había perseguido porque esperaban por lanzar la noticia, pero ahora de seguro estarán encima de ti. Creo que deberías alejarte de la ciudad mientras se calma todo, no se tomarte unas vacaciones.

—Quizás tengas razón, además me deben unas vacaciones pagadas, bueno a mí a las chicas y hasta a Darien.

Fiore la miró sin entender y Serena le contó la apuesta que habían hecho Seiya y Yaten.

—Creo que eso les vendría bien. Pero sabes tengo un plan, no le contestes a Darien. Ese es el lugar perfecto para que le declares tu amor. Vete de vacaciones con las chicas y sus novios y yo me encargaré de que sin saber Darien viaje hasta allá por un supuesto trabajo y lo secuestras para ti solita, sin remordimientos, sin prensa, olvídense del mundo. Solo ustedes dos.

—¿En verdad harías eso por mi?

—Claro que si, les debo una. Déjamelo a mí.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos los que leen esta historia.**

**Lamento la demora y no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Pero estaba más inspirada con mi otra historia "De papel y tinta" pero si se portan bien y dejan muchos comentarios puede que tenga otro capítulo para esta semana. Jejeje no, pero prometo tratar de compensarlas esta semana.**

**Las cosas entre Fiore y Serena se aclararon. Afortunada ella que tiene a Darien, con ese hombre a mi también se me olvidarían mis problemas.**

**Quiero su opinión. Hay dos destinos turísticos que tengo pensado pero no se por cual decidirme:**

—_**Nueva Caledonia (Francia)**_

—_**Islas Griegas**_

**Dejen su preferencia y sugerencias de como quieren que Serena se declare.**

**Reviews:**

**VICO-darien: **querida vamos por parte pues en un principio si Serena se sintió fatal cuando se enteró y mas al imaginar que Darien y Fiore eran pareja, pero nuestro pelinegro se encargó y de qué manera de demostrarle lo contrario. Creo que me valí de la esencia de Mina, es una deslenguada. Sere y Dar si son unos traviesillos, hay que entenderlos estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido. Creo que yo también siempre me imagine a Zafiro de homosexual por eso me valí de su personaje, además del de Fiore claro está. Y si no quería dejar a Darien sin su casi hermano a pesar de lo que pasó cuando las cosas se hablan pueden solucionarse, claro que le debía su golpecito. Eso del domingo 7 ya lo veremos. Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mis historias.

**Johana: **amiga querida, mi fiel lectora lamento no haber actualizado como dije la semana pasada pero si la imaginación me acompaña prometo tratar de compensarles. Las cosas se les complicaron un poquito, pero ahora todo está en manos de Serena. Gracias por tus ánimos y palabras, se te quiere.

**Diana: **hermosa pues como dices recapacitó a tiempo, no quería que fuera el villano de la historia, solo alguien que complicara las cosas. Créeme que si Serena no le confiesa mas de alguna me obligaría a meterla en la historia para quedarse con Darien, pero yo como escritora tendría ventaja así que me incluyo yo jeje. Es imposible no amar a Darien Chiba.

**Nai SD:** amiga ya ves ahora Serena y Fiore también aclararon lo suyo. La verdad es que sí, creo que todos querían que Darien lo agarrara a golpes en cuanto lo viera, pero después de lo que habían hecho con Sere aún estaba en la luna creo yo jeje pero por lo menos le dio su merecido golpe después. Tomé en cuenta tu comentario y si se declarará durante las vacaciones auspiciadas por Seiya, aunque Darien no sabrá a lo que va. Y sí a mí también me pasa cuando sufre es cuando más lindo lo veo. Besotes, cariños y abrazos

**Etsuko-Ai: **nena comparto contigo tu tristeza pero quiero hacerlo sufrir tantito. Como ves tomé en cuenta tu sugerencia de que Fiore le ayude a Serena con lo de su plan para cuando ella le confiese sus sentimientos a Darien. Créeme que también tendré al tanto tu sugerencia de que lo secuestre. No sé si dejar a Fiore sin Zafiro, todos merecen un final feliz, él recapacitó y quiere que sus amigos sean felices. Besotes y gracias por seguir esta historia.

**Yesqui2000:** que te digo querida concuerdo contigo y con Serena yo también se la hubiese cortado por infiel y mentiroso. Definitivamente preparará algo romántico para confesarle sus sentimientos.

**Naiara1254:** amiga pues si Fiore al final reaccionó no quise ser tan mala de que Darien perdiera al que es como su hermano. Yo también lo odié por lo sinvergüenza además de que inventó esa abominable mentira de Darien. Te dejo miles de miles de besos y abrazos.

* * *

**Creo que ya le queda poquito a esta historia. Eran solo 5 y ya van 9 **

**Como siempre **_**"De papel y tinta"**_** el viernes.**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta locura.**

**Besos y abrazos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fiore estaba esperando una respuesta. Serena no sabía qué hacer. Hasta hace unos días habría confiado en él plenamente, pero después de todo lo que había pasado no sabía si debía seguir haciéndolo.

¿Y si tenía alguna intención oculta?, si bien era cierto que su relación estaba deteriorada y que el primero en quebrantarla había sido él al acostarse con Zafiro, pero cuando ella se había ido a la cama con Darien no lo sabía. De cierta forma era tan culpable como él. ¿Y si todo esto era una trampa de Fiore para separarlos a Darien y a ella? Le parecía sincero por lo que lo conocía, pero luego pensó que siempre lo había parecido y sin darse cuenta le mentido descaradamente. Tal vez todo esto no era más que una actuación, quizá él no los había perdonado y lo último que querían era que Darien y ella fueran felices.

Fiore la miro detenidamente y frunció el seño.

—Conozco esa cara mi bonita, se lo que estas pensando. Créeme que no hay segundas intenciones en esto. Ya te lo he dicho, me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Si no te hubiera mentido aquel día seguramente Darien y tú estarían juntos ahora y nada de esto estaría pasando.

—No quiero desconfiar de ti Fiore. Pero después de todo lo que nos has metido no sé si pueda hacerlo —confesó temerosa.

—Lo sé y te entiendo. Pero créeme que lo único que quiero es resarcir mis errores. Amo a Darien —a Serena se le desencajó la mandíbula y abrió inmensamente los ojos.

—Tú…lo… —balbució Serena.

Fiore rio al ver su expresión.

—No de la forma que estas imaginando, no lo veo como un hombre o potencial pareja, ¡Dios no! eso sería casi como incesto, Dar es lo más cercano a un hermano, no, no es lo más cercano, Darien es mi hermano, crecimos juntos bonita, fue mi compañero de travesuras, él que me salvaba de todo, mi cable a tierra cuando lo necesité y creo que lo olvidé todo eso el día que te conocí. Le debo una —suspiro—. Les debo una a los dos. Solo quiero ayudar, lo prometo.

Serena lo miró unos segundos y pensó que quizá sería una buena idea lo que Fiore proponía, quería hablar tranquila con Darien, estar a solas con él y seguramente no podrían estarlo con la presa asediándolos de un lado a otro.

—¿Crees que resultará? —preguntó dándole un voto de confianza.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo feliz de que confiara en él—. Puedo hablar con Diamante, ha trabajado con Darien en algunas campañas publicitarias, se que él podrá convencerlo sin que Dar sospeche nada.

—¿Y por qué habría de ayudarte Diamante acaso es otro de tus…? —dejó la frase sin terminar.

Fiore soltó una risita.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No es lo que estas pensando. Diamante es el hermano de Zafiro, él bueno… se enteró de lo nuestro, ya sabes, de lo que hay entre su hermano y yo.

—O sea que es tu cuñado.

—Algo así. Bueno no oficialmente, aun no le ponemos un nombre a nuestra…relación… y creo que por lo mismo Diamante estará feliz de ayudarme si eso favorece a Zaff, a él… lo tiene un poco mal este proceso conmigo, no ha sido fácil para mí aceptar que soy homosexual y él se ha llevado la peor parte con mis inseguridades. Además está algo celoso, sabe que te quiero y que por lo mismo no quería terminar con nuestro compromiso.

—¡Vaya no lo hubiera imaginado! —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Pues sí, aunque no te lo creas Zaff esta celoso de ti, por eso te digo que Diamante estará feliz de ayúdame sabiendo que le dará un poco de tranquilidad a su hermano.

—¿Y qué tienes exactamente en mente?

—Bueno estaba pensando…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque de pronto entró Mina abruptamente en la oficina seguida de Hotaru.

—Serena no vas a creerlo —chilló Mina

—Amiga será mejor que enciendas el televisor —dijo algo hiperventilada Hotaru.

Serena ladeó la cabeza y se les quedó mirando, no estaba de ánimos para ver lo que decían de ella en televisión.

—¡Dios Serena! ¿Que no oyes? enciende el televisor en el canal 7.

—Mina no quiero ver como en esos malditos programas me dicen que soy prácticamente una perra sin escrúpulos que se acostó con el mejor amigo de su prometido.

—La verdad duele —bromeó Fiore.

Serena le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Te recuerdo que la única perra se acostó primero con otro cuando estábamos prometidos eres tú.

—Touché —respondió dramatizando Fiore.

—¡Déjense de discutir como dos locas y enciendan el maldito televisor! —ordenó Mina.

Fiore cogió el mando a distancia que estaba sobre el escritorio y encendió la televisión. Serena se levantó del asiento y les dio la espalda a todos perdiendo la mirada hacia los ventanales de su oficina mirando las ajetreadas calles de Tokio, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Darien ahora. Lo extrañaba a pesar de que solo hace un par de horas habían estado juntos en el departamento de él, pero aun así lo necesitaba, necesitaba su calor, sus besos, sus caricias, que le hiciera el amor y le asegurará que todo estaría bien. Había sido una tonta en no responderle sus llamadas durante la mañana pero todo este asunto de la prensa la tenia aturdida y no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo alejado.

—¡Por todos los cielos Darien se volvió loco dará una conferencia de prensa! —chilló Fiore.

Serena al escuchar el nombre de Darien se volteó tan rápidamente que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse de la silla para no caer, luego se dejó caer en ella.

.

.

.

—Darien no es necesario que hagas esto —le dijo su representante—, tú no quedaste mal parado con todo este escándalo, al contrario sirve para que estés en la palestra.

—Sabes bien que eso no me importa Andrew. Lo último que me preocupa es lo que la gente piense de mí. El motivo para hacerlo es otro.

—Fiore ya nos aseguró que daría una entrevista por la tarde, para aclarar el mal entendido y para limpiar el nombre de la chica si es lo que te preocupa.

Darien se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, tratando de calmarse y de regularizar su respiración.

—Ella no es solo una chica como tú la llamas Andrew. Serena es la mujer que amo… y no voy a permitir que la sigan difamando y humillando como lo están haciendo es que acaso ¿no harías tú lo mismo si se tratara de tu mujer?

—Sabes bien que sí Darien. No permitiría que absolutamente nadie hablara así de Lita. Pero solo quiero preguntártelo de nuevo ¿estás seguro?, allí dentro —dijo indicando la sala contigua —está repleto de periodistas y te comerán vivo ¿aun así estas seguro?

El pelinegro suspiró fuertemente vaciando el aire de sus pulmones.

—Completamente. Vamos.

Darien emprendió camino seguido de Andrew. Efectivamente como su representante le había advertido en cuanto cruzó el lumbral de la puerta una infinidad de flashes se hicieron presente, los destellos de luces eran tantos que casi no podía ver con claridad, a tientas se ubicó en la mesa que había sido preparada para aquella ocasión, así que se sentó allí junto con Andrew. Los flashes disminuyeron dando paso a los murmullos.

Andrew le preguntó si estaba listo y Darien asintió. El rubio hizo una seña para que encendieran el micrófono. Darien carraspeó nervioso y se acercó al micrófono.

—_Primero que todo, buenos días y gracias por estar aquí_ —comenzó —_Sé que les parecerá extraño que los hayamos citado en este lugar porque si bien nunca he tenido reparos en darles una entrevista siempre y cuando se relacione con el trabajo también saben que no suelo hablar de mi vida privada y solo esta vez haré una excepción porque no podía permitir que lo que se ha publicado en la prensa y en los medios de comunicación quede así como así_ —suspiró —_quiero hacer presente mi malestar por lo que se ha publicado esta mañana, han juzgado y difamado una persona sin medir el calibre de los comentarios, priorizando un escándalo sin regular las palabras y olvidando que detrás de esa supuesta noticia _—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos —_están los sentimientos de un ser humano, que hay una reputación y una familia detrás. Serena es una mujer estupenda que no se parece en nada a lo que han descrito en esas páginas de papel couche o a los comentarios que han dado por televisión de gente inescrupulosa que solo quieren usufructuar con esta mentira. Si bien es cierto que la señorita Tsukino mantenía una relación de compromiso con Fiore Alfa mi mejor amigo, esta se dio por terminada. Aunque yo soy un personaje público ella no lo es, no me parece cierta, ni mucho menos justa la forma en la que se han referido a Serena y como la han desacreditado descaradamente. Sé que muchos de ustedes hacen un periodismo serio y no voy a encasillarlos a todos, pero así mismo, quiero que tengan claro que ustedes no son quienes para juzgarla ni a ella ni a mí_ —hizo una pausa —_Serena es la mujer que amo _—se escucharon murmullos y suspiros de las periodistas femeninas. Darien miró fijamente a una de las muchas cámaras de televisión _—sé que es probable que me estés viendo ahora Serena y quiero que sepas que no me importa decirlo delante de todo Japón, te amo hermosa _—sonrió al pensar en ella y en todo lo que habían vivido en solo unos días—, _Espero que no permitas que esta maravillosa relación que estamos comenzando se destruya por los comentarios de gente que solo quiere un poco de rating. Quiero que sepas Serena Tsukino que eres la mujer que amo, la mujer que quiero amar por la eternidad, con la que quiero formar una familia y que sea la madre de mis hijos, te amo como nunca imagine amar a alguien por favor hermosa te pido de corazón que no permitas que nos separen cuando estamos recién empezando…_—suspiró y hubo un extenso silencio —. _Eso es todo, espero que sepan respetar desde ahora mi vida privada y a la mujer que amo._ _No tengo más comentarios, muchas gracias por haber venido._

Sin más Darien se puso de pie con el corazón a mil por hora, él mismo se desconocía no tenía planeado confesar sus sentimientos por Serena delante de todo Japón pero no pudo contenerse, la amaba y no le importaba reconocerlo delante de las cámaras o de quien fuera. Los flashes volvieron a hacerse presentes, había un ruido ensordecedor, los periodistas lo saturaban lanzando preguntas a las cuales no puso real atención, salió de la sala mientras Andrew trataba de calmar la turba de periodistas que querían obtener alguna declaración.

.

.

.

En cuanto vieron salir a Darien, con su inmaculada camisa blanca y vaqueros negros desgastados, de la sala de conferencias dando paso a estudio de un programa farandulero y de espectáculos, tres rostros boquiabiertos se voltearon a ver a Serena, quien estaba emocionadísima con los ojos ligeramente hinchados y el rostro bañado en lágrimas de emoción. Fiore apagó la televisión.

—¡oh mi Dios! —suspiró Mina— si hace un día te dije que eras la mujer con más suerte en la faz de la tierra retiro lo dicho, eres la persona con más suerte en el universo entero. ¿Se puede morir de amor? Si fuera tú creo que lo estaría.

—Creo que concuerdo con Mina —dijo emocionada Hotaru —hasta a mi me hizo llorar.

—¡Vaya cariño sí que tienes como loco a mi amigo!. El Darien que yo conozco nunca hubiera hecho lo que él hizo.

—¡Sere no te quedes callada! di algo —pidió Mina.

Los tres la miraban fijamente mientras que Serena trataba de recordar cómo hablar, le temblaba el mentón de los nervios y no podía dejar de llorar de la emoción que tenia después de haber visto y escuchado a Darien reafirmando su amor delante de todo Japón.

—Yo…yo…lo…amo —logró decir haciendo que sus amigos estallaran en carcajadas.

Molly se asomó por la puerta.

—Sere disculpa que los moleste pero el hombre enamorado que acaba de salir en televisión declarando su amor por ti te está llamando por millonésima vez durante la mañana ¿Qué le digo? ¿Aun no quieres que hablar con él?

—Yo me encargo Molly, pasa la llamada —solicito Fiore con una sonrisa, Molly se retiró —hablaré con él Sere, tú debes seguir sin contestarle, recuerda que tenemos un plan que seguir y ahora más que nunca después de semejante declaración mi amigo se lo merece.

Timbró el teléfono de la consulta de Serena. Fiore atendió el llamado y puso el altavoz.

—Preciosa al fin me contestas estaba desesperado princesa —se escuchó la voz preocupada de Darien al otro lado del teléfono.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escucharlo, ya no podía aguantar más iba a hablarle pero Mina le cubrió la boca con sus manos, aunque no sabía qué plan tenia Fiore en mente no podía dejar que Serena lo echara a perder.

—Gracias por lo de preciosa —bromeó Fiore —pero te equivocaste de princesa caballero andante.

—¿Fiore?.

—El mismo amigo, te dije que vendría a hablar con Serena ¿recuerdas? y aun sigo aquí.

—Entiendo…¿Podría hablar con ella?

—No creo que pueda atenderte, esta algo bastante perturbada con todo esto y más después de verte en televisión. Las chicas acaban de llevársela a tomar aire para que se calme un poco.

—¿Ella está bien? ¡Dios Fiore no quiero que esto lo arruine todo, no ahora —confesó desesperado.

Serena ya no aguantaba más quería gritarle a Darien que lo amaba, comenzó a tratar de zafarse pero Mina reforzó su agarre, incluso Hotaru le ayudó.

—Si solo está un poco aturdida con todo esto, tienes que entenderla. Me ha dicho que le dieras unos días para procesar todo, que ella te llamará.

—No creo poder esperar, estoy desesperado Fiore.

—Recuerda lo que te dije ayer que hablamos, sé que tengo razón, solo espera y veras. Tengo que colgar Romeo las chicas me están llamando.

—Está bien, dile…dile a Serena que la amo.

—Creo que ella ya lo sabe y todo Japón también —rió— pero se lo diré nuevamente a tu Julieta. Adiós —cortó la llamada— Bien tenemos un plan que trazar.

Fiore procedió a contarles todo el plan a las chicas.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todas las bellas personitas que leen esta historia.**

**Prometí tratar de actualizar dos capítulos la semana pasada, pero después de escribir tres historias y en cinco días me fue imposible. Déjenme decirles que me emociona cada uno de sus mensajes. En principio esta historia seria un Short Fic pero ya que me lo pidieron le he extendido y ya van 10 capítulos. Creo que a mí también me cuesta dejar a mi adonis culito de infarto. **

**Este capítulo se supone que sería la declaración de Serena, pero la musa me lleva a veces por otros rumbos, como he dicho anteriormente no planifico historias ni yo misma se el final que tendrán, simplemente me siento con el notebook entre las piernas y la musa inspiración se apodera de mi.**

**El destino será **_**Islas Griegas**_** y como me quedé con las ganas de que escogieran Nueva Caledonia (si no la ubican googleenla es una bellísima isla francesa de la que también estoy enamorada) así que la tendré en cuenta para mi otra historia.**

**Reviews:**

**Usako-Chiba-T****: **amiga lamento haberte desvelado, pero me alegra que te guste también esta historia y te unieras a mis lectoras que me siguen en esta locura, no sabes cuánto agradezco tus palabras. Abrazos y besos.

**Pili: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me anima mucho que te guste la historia, siempre actualizo los lunes (claro siempre que no surja un imprevisto) Besos

**marsromina****: **Romi queridame alegra contar contigo también en esta historia. Pues si la verdad tiene un poco de todo. Como he dicho es muy diferente a las otras dos que tengo publicadas, se me sueltan las trenzas cuando la escribo sobre todo con Mina, creo que se apodera de mi. Qué bueno que te guste la historia que te diviertas y cruces por un sinfín de emociones porque yo también disfruto mucho con tu trabajo. Besos y abrazos hasta Mendoza (mándame un mate y unas facturitas jejeje).

**Goshy: **no te preocupes créeme que te entiendo a mí también me falta tiempo siempre quisiera que lo vendieran en el almacén de la esquina, si fuera por mí actualizaría más seguido pero ya vez falta de tiempo. Concuerdo plenamente contigo no es nada fácil hacerle frente a tus presencias sexuales y cuando estas salen de los cánones llamados normales. Agradezco tus palabras y apoyo.

**VICO-darien: **Mina se apodera de mi, o tal vez expresa todo lo que mi subconsciente quiere decir, como olvidar el capitulo en que Darien se queda en el templo de Rei y lo muestran bañándose, definitivamente culito de infarto jejeje. Te entiendo completamente con lo de dar o recibir, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo escribí pero me puse en el caso de Serena como mínimo quisiera saber ese "pequeño" detalle para saber si definitivamente es algo que como mujer no puedes darle. Gracias, gracias y más gracias por tus palabras y apoyo.

**Johana: **querida siempre he creído que todo se soluciona hablando y Serena solo debía hacerlo para aclarar todo. Ya ves ella misma se sorprendió de lo bien que se lo tomó todo, o ver a Fiore al lado de su amante pero como bien explico la gran razón es que no estaba enamorada de él, en un principio si le afecto a su orgullo pero no fue algo que le marcara y la principal razón Darien Chiba, dime con él a lado te preocuparía algo mas… a mi nada. Gracias por estar siempre apoyándome, te dejo besos.

**Etsuko-Ai****: **nena he de confesar que yo tampoco lo esperaba o lo tenía planeado solo se me ocurrió de la nada. Darien es famosillo y Fiore también y bueno la farándula es algo que por desgracia gana cada vez más adeptos y espacios dentro de la televisión y la prensa (es mi opinión, hay gente que le gusta). Por votación unánime próximo destino islas griegas y si todas nos imaginamos a Darien como un dios griego expulsado del Olimpo. Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo.

**Cris: **Definitivamente próximo destino será islas griegas. Gracias por tu opinión y espero tu comentario.

**Princess Serenity Flora****: **Mil gracias Coneja por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Sé que no le quedan muchos capítulos, pero cuantos ni yo misma lo sé bien.

**yesqui2000****: **si ya son amigos y pudieron afrontar sus problemas, Sere se dio cuenta que nunca lo amo por lo mismo no le afecto como pensaba que lo haría el saber que tu novio es gay y para que estamos con cosas con un hombre como Darien al lado yo tampoco me preocuparía.

**Nai SD****: **pues si la verdad se me ocurrió porque Darien es un personaje cono cocido y en la actualidad lo que más vende son esos malditos programas que por cierto detesto, muchos le encantan pero yo no comparto esa idea parece que no tuvieran vida propia que tienen que estar pendiente de la de los demás, pero bueno es solo mi humilde opinión. Entrando en materia pues si ya se hablaban como amigos o amigas otra vez jajá próximo capítulo secuestro del adonis culito de infarto. Besototes Nai.

**naiara1254****: **amiga de cierta forma tienes razón si Fiore no hubiese mentido y por el contrario hubiese aceptado su condición sexual nada de esto hubiera pasado pero yo no tendría historia jejeje y eso seria fatal así que como yo mando Fiore tiene que obedecerme en todo. Con respecto a Darien y Sere ya tengo pensado más o menos lo que haré. Gracias infinitas amiga por tu apoyo incondicional.

**Barbielove: **pues si Serena estaba bastante afectada por lo mismo no quería hablar con nadie y menos con Darien, pero ya vez que él no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

**flakis****: **hola hermosa! Ya ves que si pudieron aclararse los malos entendidos. Y cómo pudiste leer Darien tomó cartas en el asunto de la prensa, en el próximo si que si a disfrutar de esas vacaciones pagadas por Seiya, destino Islas griegas.

**mayilu****: **nena ya te respondí por PM, lo hice de inmediato para no dejarte en ascuas. Quiero que Serena salga de lo tradicional, que le prepare algo a Darien y se declare. Creo que después de semejante declaración es lo mínimo que merece ¿no?.

* * *

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado y sobretodo que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**Gracias a todas las bellas amigas que dejan sus comentarios y a los lectores anónimos que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, anímense a dejar su opinión. No saben cuánto valoro sus mensajitos.**

**Para los que leen "****De papel y tinta****" capitulo el viernes.**

**Besos gordos y abrazos de oso.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

_**Este capítulo contiene Lemon.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien no podía entender por qué demonios había aceptado, o en realidad si lo hacía. En cuanto Diamante se había comunicado con él para pedirle como favor personal que fuera el rostro de una campaña publicitaria, él no había tenido problema, no obstante cuando le dijo que debía viajar a Grecia al día siguiente, se había rehusado. No podía alelarse de Tokio menos aun sin saber nada de Serena, pero en cuanto Diamante le dijo que la campaña era con fines benéficos para ayudar a los niños abandonados, tocó inmediatamente una fibra de su ser. Sus padres lo habían abandonado de pequeño, tuvo la fortuna si se podría llamar así de que sus tíos le ofrecieran un techo, pero no había tenido más que eso. Desde que era un niño tuvo que verse forzado a trabajar para ganarse un plato de comida, y fue así como en idas y vueltas llegó al mundo del modelaje; él más que nadie sabía lo que era crecer sin el amor una familia. Además Diamante le aseguró que serian a lo sumo dos días los que estaría en Grecia y que aunque lo habían intentado hacer cambiar de opinión el encargado de la campaña lo quería a él y solo a él como rostro, por lo que simplemente Darien no pudo negarse.

Aun se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. No quería alejarse de Tokio hasta que Serena se decidiera a buscarlo, después de la conferencia esperaba que ella hubiese corrido a sus brazos para decirle lo que él deseaba oír, pero no había sido así. Se preguntaba por qué había recibido a Fiore y no a él. Estaba desesperado por verla, por abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor; pero por muy desesperado que estuviera respetaría su decisión. Entendía que necesitaba tiempo, que para ella no debería ser fácil todo lo que había pasado tan solo en un par de días: acostarse con el mejor amigo de su prometido y que además creía que era gay, descubrir que él no lo era sino quien realmente si lo era, era precisamente su novio, después enfrentarse a su hasta entonces prometido y a su amante, afrontar lo que sentía hacia él y para empeorarlo todo lo que se había publicado sobre ellos en los medios de comunicación, dejando la reputación de Serena por el suelo. En cuanto se vio obligado a aceptar la propuesta de Diamante la llamó para explicarle, pero como era de esperar la llamada fue transferida al buzón, le dejó un mensaje diciéndole que entendía su posición y le daría tiempo, que debía viajar a Grecia que había aceptado pero no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho porque necesitaba verla; inesperadamente para él a los pocos minutos ella le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que fuera, que ese tiempo le serviría a ella para procesar todo lo que estaba viviendo, que por favor tratara de entenderla; por su parte él le contestó que lo hacía pero que estaba verdaderamente desesperado, que no olvidara que la amaba y que debían luchar por lo que sentían y que en cuanto regresara él la buscaría.

Diamante le había proporcionado su avión privado por lo que solo él iba como pasajero. El vuelo había sido largo y había perdido la cuenta de los café que había bebido, seguramente había terminado con la ración que tenían de primera selección porque el ultimo había sabido muy diferente a los demás.

Se recostó en el asiento y se concentró en el zumbido del avión para tranquilizarse. No funcionó. A pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa anticipando el aterrizaje en Atenas, quería llegar pronto, entre más rápido llegara más rápido terminaría con la campaña y estaría de vuelta para ir a buscar a su Serena.

No podía dejar de mirar por la ventanilla. El color del cielo que atravesaban, cubierto de un manto de nubes esponjosas, le recordaba a sus ojos, de un azul celeste, dulces y expresivos. ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella?

Habían pasado ya varias horas de vuelo por lo que calculaba debían de estar casi llegando a Atenas, repentinamente los parpados empezaron a pesarle, le costaba enfocar y mantener los ojos abiertos, comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Unos minutos después habían aterrizado en tierras griegas en el Aeropuerto Internacional Eleftherios Venizelos ubicado a unos 20 kilómetros al este del centro de Atenas. La asistente de vuelo con ayuda del copiloto del avión acomodaron a un inconsciente Darien en una silla de ruedas, lo bajaron del avión privado y lo subieron a un SUV que los esperaba a unos metros en la pista de aterrizaje.

.

.

Serena estaba con los nervios de punta preguntándose si la idea de Fiore resultaría, no quería pensar en cómo se sentiría el pobre de Darien, aunque para ella tampoco había sido fácil para ella tampoco, pero esperaba que todo valiera la pena. Había llegado hace unas horas a Atenas, su vuelo había salido un par de horas antes que el de Darien, todo gracias a las influencias de Diamante, agradecía haber viajado en un avión privado porque si lo hubiera hecho en uno comercial se hubiese corrido la voz y los medios la hubiesen devorado en cuestión de segundos, Darien sabia como enfrentar a la prensa pero ella no y si quería formar parte de su vida debía acostumbrarse.

Miraba maravillada la belleza de la ciudad, Fiore había alquilado una casa en Kifissia uno de los barrios más acomodados de Atenas, aunque solo estarían ese día ya que a la mañana siguiente tenían una sorpresa preparada. Una vez instalada en la casa sentía el estomago revuelto, estaba que se comía las uñas debido a las ansias, los minutos se le hacían eternos a la espera de que llegara Darien. Respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, esperando que esta pequeña bromita no se les saliera de las manos.

Cuando por fin escuchó el ruido del motor de un vehículo detenerse frente a la casa, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo y se intensificó cuando sintió un golpeteo, rápidamente llegó hasta la entrada para abrir la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo vio como traían a Darien en una silla de ruedas, hubiese querido lanzarse a sus brazos para luego devorar sus labios, pero él venía inconsciente seguramente estaba más dormido que un bebe.

El hombre la ayudó a acomodarlo sobre una silla y luego se retiró. Serena continuó con el plan trazado por Fiore.

Minutos más tardes Darien comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, sentía su cuerpo pesado y no entendía que había ocurrido lo último que recordaba era que estaba arriba del avión y comenzó a sentirse extraño, intentó removerse pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos sobre una silla con los ojos vendados.

—Ni se te ocurra gritar —escuchó una voz distorsionada por algún aparato.

Hablaba perfectamente su idioma por lo tanto no era alguien de Grecia, si es que no era una broma le habían tendido una trampa y él no se habia dado cuenta.

—¿Quién mierda es y que quiere? —inquirió con la voz pastosa y ronca.

—Que no es obvio.

—No sé que pretende pero si quiere dinero mi representante no tiene acceso a mis cuentas y yo no tengo familia a la cual pueda cobrar un rescate. Si quiere déjeme en libertad, no lo denunciaré y le daré una fuerte suma de dinero, lo que quiera.

Darien escuchó el ruido de pisadas acercándose, no eran fuertes ni decididas como las de un hombre corpulento eran más bien como las de un hombre flacucho o bien delicadas quizá como las de una mujer. Inesperadamente sintió un metal frio apoyado en su sien.

—Creo que se dio cuenta de lo que es, esto no es un juego señor Chiba, voy a desatarlo para que negociemos a mi manera, si coopera no saldrá lastimado.

Darien tragó grueso, no sabía si esto era una broma o qué pero no arriesgaría su vida para averiguarlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su Serena. Sintió como se aflojaron las amarras de sus pies y manos pero la pistola nunca se alejé de su sien, luego de eso su captor lo forzó a levantarse y lo empujó de espaldas haciendo que cayera sentado sobre una superficie mullida, Darien iba a sacarse la venda de los ojos pero inesperadamente alguien se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, pegándose a su cuerpo dándose cuenta que no era un secuestrador sino efectivamente una secuestradora al sentir sus pechos frotarse contra su torso, pensó que quizá era alguna fanática loca, incluso hasta la misma asistente de vuelo quien lo había drogado y secuestrado, repentinamente la mujer comenzó a dejar húmedos besos sobre su cuello, algo se le hizo familiar ya había vivido aquello hace unos días y de pronto como confirmándolo el olor de aquella mujer inundó sus sentidos haciendo que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Sabe algo señorita secuestradora? creo que se me aburrí, se acabó esta plática.

—¿Ah sí? —respondió por fin aquella voz que tanto amaba ya sin distorsionador pero con un tono ronco y seductor.

—Uhum —musitó con una media sonrisa.

—Si no quiere que siga hablando entonces dígame señor Chiba —pasando un dedo sobre su pecho —¿se lo ocurre algo mejor que hacer con mis labios para que no siga hablando?

—Absolutamente —pronunció murmurando sobre sus labios haciendo de cada sílaba una caricia.

—¿Sería tan amable de demostrármelo?

Él hizo un sonido gutural tan cargado de sensualidad, que parecía casi un rugido, que la hizo estremecer de deseo antes de darle un beso abrasador. En cuanto los labios de Darien por fin rozaron los suyos de forma ardiente y demandante todo lo relacionado con lo que habían afrontado los últimos días desapareció de su cabeza, se concentró en lo único que importaba, la sensación de ser abrazada y besada por el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, así que se entregó al beso sin la menor resistencia. Las manos de su captora viajaron hacia su nuca para profundizar el beso mientras se encargaba de desatar la venda de sus ojos dejándola caer en algún lugar de la cama.

Darien no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era ella, la besó como había deseado hacerlo los últimos dos días, se dejó hacer por unos segundos disfrutando de cómo ella lo seducía con su boca como aquella primer vez pero luego el volvió a tomar el control del beso.

Él la besaba con tanto ardor y brío durante los que se convertían en unos torturadores minutos, pero que Serena sabía que no se dilatarían mucho porque ambos necesitaban más que un beso. Aprovechando que estaba a horcajadas Serena se meció sobre él, haciéndolos gemir a los dos y sintiendo ahora la demostración más que evidente de cuanto la había echado de menos. Él se separó de sus labios interrumpiendo el beso un momento y le acarició con los labios la mejilla, el mentón y bajó hacia su cuello.

—Creo que te estoy recompensando y no te lo mereces —dijo dejando ardientes besos en medio de cada palabra.

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque si te castigo por lo que me has hecho estos dos días lo hago también conmigo mismo.

Él continuó dejando un sendero de besos sobre su piel para luego volver a sus labios, sus bocas encajaban a la perfección como dos piezas creadas para estar juntas mientras que sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza prometedora. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de hacer el amor con Darien era como se entregaba totalmente a ello y también por supuesto de lo mucho que disfrutaba porque ella hacía lo mismo. Ambos se entregaban por completo, sin riendas, sin ataduras, ni inhibiciones y con un vínculo o conexión casi devastador que nunca antes había experimentado con ningún otro hombre, ni creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo con alguien más. No habían dudas adoraba cómo le hacía él el amor, podría entregarse sin reservas a Darien en cuerpo y alma durante horas. Y por el modo en que sus labios se movían, parecía que él también estaba dispuesto y anhelante de hacerlo.

—Te extrañe —jadeó él sobre sus labios.

—Y yo a ti Darien.

Ella sonrió complacida porque era evidente que sus palabras encerraban más de lo que había expresado, no sólo había echado de menos el sexo con ella, sino también la conexión y el amor que había entre ambos. Pero ella tampoco se había quedado a tras vaya que Serena lo había echado de menos, infinitamente, sino hubiese sido por Hotaru, Mina y Fiore habría corrido a sus brazos el mismo día que dio la conferencia de prensa. Era increíble solo habían estado separados casi tres días pero parecía que hubiesen sido tres años, su piel estaba anhelante de ser acariciada, abrazada, besada por él.

Ella había preparado una cena romántica a la luz de las velas en la terraza de la habitación pero era más que evidente que Darien no pensaba en absolutamente nada más que en el placer mutuo, evidenciado por el modo en que la acariciaba y respondía a las caricias que ella le proporcionaba, desencadenando que sus cuerpos se movieran con una necesidad casi primitiva.

Serena pensó que la cena podría esperar, necesitaba más que aquellos roses y besos y estaba segura que él también, esperaba llena de ansiedad que hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

Casi como si leyera su pensamiento Darien se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama con ella sobre él y con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y la tumbó bocarriba, acomodándose sobre ella. Serena adoraba sentirlo así, su gran cuerpo comparado con el suyo se frotaba seductora y salvajemente contra el de ella, las manos de Darien estaban en todas partes recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel marcándola como hierro caliente, pero también lo estaban las de ella. Sentía que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al pensar en cuantas mujeres matarían por estar en su lugar, pero Darien era suyo, completamente suyo.

Dejó de pensar cuando él la acarició por encima de la ropa y en seguida le levantó la blusa blanca que llevaba mientras sus ágiles manos se dedicaron a recorrer su vientre atormentándola por algunos segundos, cuando la escuchó gemir de frustración sus masculinos dedos se desplazaron hasta sus pechos para torturar sus para ese entonces excitados pezones. Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el de Darien mientras las punzadas de deseo la atravesaban como dagas tensando todos sus músculos.

Lo necesitaba en su interior y pronto, que la desnudara y le hiciera el amor, y si no lo hacía Serena estaba segura de que iba a perder por completo la cabeza.

—Darien por favor ya no…

—Shh —la calló él luego con un beso.

Darien quería torturarla pero él tampoco aguantaba mucho más, tratando de contenerse para continuar con su pequeña venganza le levantó la faldita que llevaba hasta sus caderas y deslizó una de sus manos entre sus piernas, mientras que la otra continuaba con el trabajo sobre sus pechos, el dedo pulgar sobre su feminidad se detuvo estratégicamente donde tenía que detenerse y empezó a acariciar en círculos su hinchado clítoris a través de la tela de seda de sus bragas.

Al sentir sus dedos acariciándola en aquel punto que ardía por atención se sintió como un volcán en erupción solo con un simple roce. Sin poder contenerlo si quiera el placer creció en su interior a la velocidad de la luz y sintiendo como el orgasmo tomaba posesión de ella antes de haber tenido tiempo siquiera de anhelarlo, simplemente estalló dentro de su cuerpo.

Darien aunque no esperaba que fuera tan rápido pero dio una sonrisa complacido, a pesar de que adoraba la forma que ella decía su nombre cuando el clímax la acalló con voraces besos sus gemidos de placer.

—Te amo Serena.

Ella lo escuchó como un eco proveniente de algún lugar quería responderle decirle que ella también lo amaba pero no consiguió hacerlo, el placer era tal que siguió y siguió como un rio desbordado anulando por completo toda su capacidad de pensamiento. El pulgar de Darien se apartó de su centro dejándola casi flotando en medio una neblina de saciedad que solo él podía proporcionarle.

Darien veía fascinado la cara de satisfacción de Serena pero solo era temporal, porque aquello no había terminado, si quiera había empezado, ni de lejos eso solo había sido algo así como un preludio.

Serena creía que sus neuronas habían olvidado cómo hacer sinapsis, todo estaba borroso como una nebulosa a causa del placer que aun la embargaba. De pronto sintió que Darien le quitaba las bragas de un tirón lo que consiguió que volviera a la realidad. Sintió que los músculos del interior de su cuerpo se tensaban fruto del deseo y la anticipación de lo que vendría.

De un solo embiste entró en su interior, sintiendo como su largo y erecto miembro la llenaba por completo como el de ningún otro hombre. Ambos gimieron de placer al sentirse tan íntimamente unidos. Darien la miró fijamente sus ojos zafiro estaban casi negros de deseo. Y entonces empezó a moverse en su interior, entrando y saliendo con un ritmo que demandaba la participación de los dos, con un exquisito vaivén que hacía que una y otra vez recibieran descargas de un intenso y eléctrico placer.

Se movían juntos con una urgencia que no se podía negar. En pocos minutos separó sus labios de los de ella y rugió de placer mientras los músculos de ella se contraían sobre él en un segundo orgasmo haciendo que el alcanzara la cima junto con ella.

Estaban aun unidos, con sus cuerpos sudorosos y saciados con la ropa pegada a su piel, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, Darien sabía que era más pesado que ella estaba pensando que debía voltearse para que ella quedara encima de él, pero lo que le dijo lo inmovilizó.

—Te amo mi Darien —jadeó Serena agotada sintiendo su cuerpo sin fuerza por la fuerza abrumadora de su conexión.

Darien tenía su cabeza enterrada en el hueco de su cuello, al oír aquellas palabras se quedo sin aliento, levantó la cabeza como por acto reflejo para verla, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, los labios hinchados y sus ojos gritaban sin palabras lo que acabada de decir, pero aun así necesitaba volver escucharlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió con voz ronca.

Serena le sonrió dulcemente.

—Que te amo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente. ¡Te amo Darien Chiba! —gritó queriendo que toda Grecia y el mundo la escuchara.

Él no cabía de felicidad, Serena lo amaba. Definitivamente no podía estar más agradecido de la vida porque ella ya no era la mujer de otro era su mujer y así lo seria hasta el final de sus días.

—Y yo te amo a ti mi pequeña secuestradora —respondió dichoso soltando después una carcajada.

Darien no pudo evitar mirar sus cuerpos. No se había tomado siquiera el tiempo de desnudarse estaban prácticamente vestidos, la ropa apartada sólo lo estrictamente necesario para hacer posible su unión.

—Al parecer no quisiste perder el tiempo siquiera en desvestirme —dijo adivinando su pensamiento —pero sólo voy a perdonarte Darien Chiba porque te amo.

—Esa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado. Y no sabes cómo disfrutaré demostrándotelo.

Serena pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba a él demostrar ciertas cosas de una solo forma y precisamente lo que hizo Darien fue hacer el amor con ella hasta que quedaron exhaustos casi al amanecer.

Luego de una noche agitada, durmieron saciados y agotados hasta bastante avanzada la mañana cuando se entregaron a un reponedor desayuno-almuerzo que en realidad era parte de la cena que había preparado Serena para la noche anterior. Una vez recuperadas las energías volvieron a entregar sus cuerpos al deseo y la pasión pero esta vez dentro de jacuzzi.

Horas más tarde una vez aseados y vestido se fueron a recorrer Plateia Kolonaki y Plateia Dexameni, la principal calle comercial de Patriarchou Ioakim, e investigar las calles paralelas a partir de ella, como Haritos, con su mezcla de antiguas casas neoclásicas y de primer nivel pisos modernos y galerías de arte. Después se fueron a la Acrópolis. Ella no podía dejar de contemplar el Partenón completamente asombrada y maravilla al ver las antiguas ruinas el lugar de nacimiento de la democracia y cuna de la filosofía occidental, pero sobre todo por esta compartiendo aquello con el hombre que amaba.

Serena durante el recorrido le había contado lo de la apuesta de Seiya y Yaten, y que el destino que todos había escogido seria Grecia, bueno realidad había sido Mina cuando ella le había dicho que obviamente iría con Darien y el torbellino rubio que tenia por amiga le dijo que mejor destino que Grecia ya que Darien era un dios expulsado del Olimpo claro que por obvias razones omitió ese detalle en el relato, pero también le aclaró que esta semana estarían solo ellos dos para que pudieran disfrutar del paraíso que era la península Balcánica y después llegarían sus amigos, ya casi al atardecer le informó de su siguiente destino y todo por cortesía de Fiore.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Primero que todos espero no se hayan perdido el capitulo anterior ya que no estaban llegando los alertas. **

**Sé que dije Lunes y es Martes pero enserio he estado liadísima con un asunto familiar que ha requerido todo mi tiempo y lo seguirá haciendo así que les pido paciencia si no actualizo esta historia o la otra como siempre los lunes y viernes.**

**Para los que se viene incorporando les aclaro que este sería un short fic pero ha pedido de los lectores se fue extendiendo y espero no haberlos defraudado. Queda poquito yo creo que serán 15 capítulos o quizás menos así que vayan diciéndole adiós a Darien culito de infarto.**

**Bueno para todas esas lectoras con cabecitas imaginativas que lo pedían aquí está el Lemon y la reconciliación.**

**Reviews:**

**Usako-Chiba-T****: **amiga no te preocupes entiendo perfectamente porque la demora, espero ya estés mucho mejor. Gracias por tus palabras y apoyo siempre. Besotes y abrazos

**Barbielove****:** te apoyo a mil definitivamente quien no envidia a Serena o quisiera un Darien, suertuda ella que lo tiene. Gracias por el apoyo siempre.

**tuxigirl27: **nena entiendo tu confusión como aclaré al principio de este espacio seria un short fic de cinco capitulo pero como a todos les gustó tanto la historia recibí comentarios y mensajitos para que la extendiera, y lo hice. Sé que quisieran que actualizara más seguido pero a pesar de tener dos historias las actualizo todas las semanas porque no me gusta hacerlas esperar demasiado. Gracias por leer mi historia y espero lo continúes haciendo. Besos

**isabel20****: **gracias por tus palabras, que alegría que te guste el fic, espero este también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Miaka: **hola me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, la actualizo todos los lunes y si no por alguna excepción como hoy durante la semana.

**Marsromina: **amiga créeme que al igual que túme olvido hasta de mi apellido...y le digo...soy toda tuya y definitivamente Sere también si no hubiese sido por Mina, Hotaru y Fiore. Gracias por tus lindas palabras y ánimos. Besotes

**kaoru rozenmaiden Tsukino: **hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras que bueno que te guste la historia y si tiene un poco de todo, esta la actualizo siempre los lunes bueno en casos como ahora que son excepciones dentro de la semana.

**Nai SD: **¿Cómo no amarlo? Si es todo lo que dices y más, definitivamente quien no quiere ser Serena Tsukino, la mujer más suertuda del universo. Uf créeme que si tuviera el face o numero del móvil o algo te lo paso pero nones, Serena es una egoísta y no lo comparte ¿y quién no con semejante bombón?

**Princess Serenity Flora: **hola coneja, pues si es que queda uno así yo lo vi primero eh jaja es broma pero ojala si lo hubiera. Qué bueno que te gustara la declaración de Dari ¿verdad que es un amor?

**Mayilu: **Hola ah que sí, creo que Darien se apoderó de mi porque después cuando lo releí hasta yo me emocione jeje gracias por tus palabras nena me alegra y no sabes cuánto saber que te gusta mi trabajo, el esfuerzo y dedicación que pongo en cada historia. Besos

**Naiara 1254: **Yo también ando en la búsqueda de mi Darien personal, pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte, espero tú sí. Como ves definitivamente Darien no respeto mucho el plan de Sere pero el orden no altera el producto no, ya tendrá tiempo de hacer algo meloso a la luz de las velas pero definitivamente Sere gritó su amor por él. Besos amiga gracias por todo.

**Yesqui2000: **quien no ama a Darien Chiba, bueno ya ocurrió la primera parte del plan pero cómo pudiste ver Darien se comió primero el postre jeje

**Flakis: **verdad que si yo me enamore más de él mientras lo escribía, y te apoyo si es que no están extintos son difíciles de encontrar. Como ves con camas y petacas en islas griegas aunque este par siempre actúa antes de hablar, ya después idearé una velada romántica jeje.

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen y dan alertas a esta historia. **

**Para los que leen "****De papel y tinta****", capitulo el viernes lo prometo.**

**Les dejo besos y abrazos a todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**_Este capítulo contiene Lemon._**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Darien Chiba dame la llave de mi maleta…

—No te parece que es muy temprano para discutir, acabamos de levantarnos.

—Si no te comportaras como lo hace un niño de cinco años no estaríamos discutiendo —explicó poniendo sus brazos como jarra.

—Ven por ella —dijo retador desde el otro lado de la cama.

—¡Anda Darien dámela ya! —pidió furiosa —, llevamos dos días en esta habitación.

Él entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió

—No te he escuchado quejarte por ello.

—Sabes que no —dijo ruborizada de recordar lo que habían hecho los dos últimos días —pero también quiero conocer la isla. ¡Dame la llave!

—Ya te dije bonita si la quieres ven por ella —dijo agitando en el aire la mano que tenia la llave sujeta —no sé para que la quieres si envuelta en esa sabana pareces una diosa, te ves mucho más hermosa así.

—¡Uh eres un cabezota!

Serena se subió a la cama y la atravesó caminado rápidamente para llegar hasta él.

—Ya hice lo que querías ¡ahora dame mi llave! —dijo extendiendo la mano.

Darien sonrió complacido, estiró el brazo en el que tenía la llave pero cuando Serena la agarró él tiró de ella para atraerla hacia sí y luego ambos cayeron encima de la cama.

—Sabía qué harías eso —se quejó sintiendo el peso de Darien sobre ella.

—Si lo sabías entonces ¿para qué lo hiciste? —habló dejando un beso entre cada palabra sobre su cuello.

—Porque… quiero mi ropa —explicó con dificultad cuando el mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja —¡Ya Darien! Quiero ir a nadar.

Como pudo Serena lo empujó para incorporarse.

—Claro prefieres ir a nadar que estar conmigo —replicó él levantándose también entregándole la llave, pero no se apartó de ella.

—Sí, eso es lo que quiero. Me voy a poner el traje de baño y me voy a ir a la playa a nadar si tu quieres quédate aquí solo.

Serena salió molesta de la habitación azotando la puerta pero en cuanto lo hizo el remordimiento se apoderó de ella y se arrepintió de haberle hablado así a Darien, pensó que técnicamente era la primera pelea que tenían desde que habían comenzado su relación, deseó entrar en la habitación y disculparse con él, pero no lo hizo porque Darien también tenía que entender aunque ella también lo quisiera no podían pasarse toda esa semana de vacaciones solo en la cama porque también quería aprovechar ese tiempo para disfrutar de la isla antes de que llegaran sus amigos.

Algunos minutos después Serena emergía del agua del mar Mediterráneo, pero no estaba disfrutando en nada de esta, se sentía culpable ella había sido la causante de su primera pelea entre ellos, además tal vez Darien tenía razón cuando llegaran sus amigos ya no sería lo mismo, no tendrían la misma privacidad para estar juntos y menos teniendo a Mina presente. sintió que la abrazaron por la cintura y la estrecharon contra un cuerpo duro y musculoso, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó llegar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él murmurando contra su oreja.

—No… la que debería disculparse soy yo, fui una tonta. Perdóname mi amor.

Darien como respuesta acarició sus costados y el vientre, aquellas caricias fueron para Serena como cuando se echa un fósforo a la leña, como un fuego abrasador el deseo se abrió paso a través de ella.

—Solo si tú me perdonas.

—Uhum —balbució.

Serena sintió la boca ardiente de Darien mordisqueándole el hombro y dejando besos en la sensible piel de su cuello, él sabía que eso la excitaba. Aquellos besos, junto con las sensaciones de la incipiente barba contra su piel sensible le resultaron más excitantes de lo que nunca había imaginado.

—No Darien… aquí no…

—Estamos solos Serena ¿se te olvida que es una playa privada? —habló sin dejar de besar o acariciar su cuello.

—No, pero… alguien… ¡Oh Darien!

En lo único en lo que Serena podía pensar era en las sensaciones que le producían aquellos labios cálidos y en el deseo que estaban despertando en su interior.

—Estamos solos amor ya te lo dije, pero si quieres me detengo dime ¿Quieres que me detenga? —le preguntó con voz profunda.

La ancha y firme erección que él tenía se le acopló contra el trasero de Serena. Instintivamente, ella se frotó contra su cuerpo.

—No, no lo hagas…—respondió con la voz rasgada por el deseo.

Serena pensó que debía de ser de estar convirtiéndose en una ninfómana. No sabía porque pero no se cansaba de estar con él pese a que desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche en su departamento después de los tequilas había tenido la semana más intensa de su vida, sexualmente hablando, y aun así apreció que algo volvía a despertarse en su interior, pero era algo más allá de lo físico. Sintió que Darien levantaba las manos que tenía abrazadas a su cintura y las deslizaba por debajo del sujetador del biquini. Por fin, él le cubrió los pechos con las manos, acariciándolos y estimulándolos haciendo que Serena se arqueara contra él, desesperada por sentir sus caricias, Darien entendió aquella suplica silenciosa y le tocó los sensibles pezones, cuando lo hizo sintió como el cuerpo de Serena se estremecía al sentir las caricias, pellizcos y los movimientos circulares con el pulgar y el índice que hacia sobre sus aquellos botones. Como respuesta Serena gimió de placer y se frotó un poco más contra él.

Darien empezó a mordisquearle suavemente la oreja mientras le quitaba el sujetador y luego las braguitas lanzándolas hacia la orilla de la playa, la volteó hacia él y quedo maravillado con aquella escena, frente a si tenía la mujer que amaba con el agua hasta la cintura y su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus pechos desnudos y erectos, la devoró con la mirada mientras se quitaba el traje de baño.

—Esta tan hermosa así que pareces una sirena —dijo lanzando su bañador.

Moría por estar en su interior y porque fueran uno, por lo que le colocó las manos en las caderas con un gesto urgente, Serena se impulso afirmándose de sus hombros para envolver las caderas masculinas con sus piernas apretándose contra su poderosa erección. Con un único movimiento, Darien entró en su interior.

—No hay otro lugar en el que quiera estar.

—Yo tampoco —jadeó Serena al sentir como la llenaba.

—Creí que preferías la playa —expresó mordisqueando su oreja.

—¿Quieres discutir justo ahora? —dijo moviendo las caderas.

No hizo falta que Darien respondiera porque comenzó a embestirla, entre movimientos febriles y caricias, se unieron en un solo ser, una sola carne, sin saber dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro haciendo que los dos gimieran de placer, los movimientos parecían hacerse más lánguidos en medio del mar. Serena sentía las manos y los labios de Darien recorriendo su cuerpo ella solo podía corresponder a sus besos y gemir de placer. Cada movimiento iba incrementando su intensidad.

Darien podía sentir como Serena comenzaba a estremecerse al igual que su cálido interior y las sacudidas se incrementaron cuando supo que había alcanzado la cima del placer y solo necesito eso para que él también lo hiciera junto con ella.

Cuando sintió que era capaz de moverse Darien no supo como llegó hasta la orilla con Serena abrazada a él se dejo caer sobre la arena. Agotados, prácticamente incoherentes, se quedaron allí. Serena se acurrucó contra el pecho de él, mientras Darien acariciaba la espalda de ella ahora expuesta al sol.

El agua fresca del oleaje los fue tranquilizando poco a poco, calmando sus agitadas respiraciones hasta que ambos recuperaron el aliento y la normalidad.

—Espero que le hayas puesto protector solar a tu blanco trasero —bromeo él.

—Lo siento si esta blanco pero yo no me bronceo todos los meses desnuda como tú, señor culito de infarto.

—Haces que me acuerde cuando nos encontraron tus amigas.

—Pues si desde ese día Mina te llama así, ¿sabías que tú eres su fantasía sexual culito de infarto?

—Prefiero ser tu fantasía amor, puedes llamarme como quieras pero por favor no me digas así.

—Creí que te había parecido gracioso en su minuto, o por lo menos eso parecía mientras que la que estaba al borde del colapso era yo.

—Te recuerdo que tú te quedaste con la sabana no fue a ti a quien vieron como Dios trajo al mundo y para rematar estaba tu amiga diciendo esas cosas, uno de los dos tenía que mantener la calma y tomárselo con algo de humor ya que tú estabas histérica tenía que ser yo.

—Te recuerdo que creía que me había acostado con un gay.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, no quiero ni pensar en ello.

—Pero para mí fortuna no lo eres —comentó frotandose contra él mientras el agua les lamia los pies.

—No.

—¿Completamente seguro? —replicó ella, con una provocativa sonrisa.

—Sí. Acaso quieres otra demostración —dijo sonriente.

Como respuesta Serena simplemente lo besó tiernamente demostrándole en cada beso y cada caricia cuanto lo amaba.

.

.

.

Los días fueron tomando cierta rutina durante esa semana para ellos solos, pero era una placentera, deliciosa y adictiva rutina.

La mayoría de la veces era Darien quien despertaba primero, preparaba un desayuno reponedor, luego despertaba a Serenera y entre besos y carias hacían el amor por la mañana, solo después reponían sus energías con la comida que traía Darien a la cama. A continuación salían a recorrer la isla visitando los pueblos cercanos maravillándose de la cultura y hospitalidad griega con las casas blancas con sus particulares características las tejas rojas y patios floridos, que junto a sus callejuelas, balcones y la policromía de sus rincones. Hacían una excursión o iban a bucear y almorzaban donde fuera que los encontrara el medio día. En ocasiones realizaban alguna actividad por la tarde o simplemente disfrutaban de la playa privada o la piscina, volvían a la casa cocinaban juntos cenaban algo pero lo que más disfrutaban era de las noches cuando entregaban sus cuerpos al amor, la pasión y el deseo.

Habían perdido la cuenta sobre el número de veces y los lugares en los que habían hecho el amor. En su habitación, en el patio privado, en la piscina, en la playa privada con el agua del mar acariciándoles la piel. La pasión seguía presente, pero era más relajada que la acalorada pasión que había la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Solo les quedaba un día para que llegaran sus amigos por lo que habían planeado aprovechar hasta el último minuto. Darien cruzó la habitación con una mirada lasciva en el rostro inclinándose sobre Serena que lo veía a través del espejo.

—Oh no Darien Chiba ni se te ocurra, prometiste que iríamos a cenar.

—Pero podríamos cambiar de opinión —sugirió comenzando a besar su cuello.

—No —dijo escabulléndose de sus brazos —ya me arreglé para que salgamos, así que no pienso quedarme aquí.

—Precisamente por eso amor seré la envidia de todos, estas tan linda es que no quiero que nadie más te vea.

—Anda Darien… —hizo un puchero —por la noche cuando regresemos te recompenso ¿sí?

—Está bien —respondió a regañadientes esperando que su entrepierna pudiera aguantar aquellas tormentosas horas de espera.

Subieron al automóvil que habían alquilado y se fueron al pueblo más cercano a cenar en un sencillo pero bonitos restaurante, comieron comida típica griega entre risas y mimos mientras veían los primeros indicios del atardecer.

El corazón de Serena latía a toda velocidad cuando Darien y ella salieron del restaurante y comenzaron a caminar por la arena. El sencillo vestido blanco que ella llevaba puesto se mecía con la brisa marina al igual que sus cabellos, era como una hermosa aparición verla andar por la orilla del mar, como un bello ángel. Darien le agarró la mano y comenzaron a pasear por la costa, dejando que el agua les lamiera los tobillos.

El sol aun no terminaba de ponerse en el horizonte fundiéndose en tonalidades violáceas, rosas y anaranjadas mientras Darien conducía de vuelta a la casa en la que se estaban hospedando. En cuanto llegaron Serena salió corriendo hacia la playa al poco tiempo Darien la alcanzó tumbándola sobre la fina arena blanca de aquella playa que Serena ya consideraba como propia, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, se besaron tierna y dulcemente mientras ella se perdía entre el calor de los brazos de Darien y la pasión de sus besos bañados por el crepúsculo y las cálidas aguas del Mediterráneo que reventaban sobre la orilla o en las rocas cercanas.

—Todavía no ha oscurecido —murmuró Serena sobre sus labios, afirmando más que refutando.

—Pues no pero te dije que iba a hacerte pagar por lo de antes —susurró Darien tomándola en su brazos para llevarla de vuelta a la habitación.

Una vez dentro la dejo en el suelo y con manos agiles los desnudó a ambos, dejando que la ropa se acumulara sobre el suelo entraron en la habitación entre besos, caricias, recorriendo ávidamente sus cuerpos.

Cuando cayeron sobre la cama escucharon algunos ruidos pero no les prestaron atención porque la necesidad de consumación era apremiante.

Inesperadamente para ellos los amigos de Serena habían llegado esa noche y no la mañana siguiente como habían planificado y al entrar en la casa se encontraron con la ropa de la pareja tirada por todas partes.

—Serena espero que estén vestidos porque si no se han dado cuenta ya llegamos —dijo Mina con voz cantarina.

—¡Ay no! Les dije que deberíamos haberles avisado que llegábamos antes. Mina por favor deja de ser tan imprudente —pidió Hotaru.

—No es que me moleste ver otra vez el culito de Darien y… bueno eso también ustedes entienden —dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos —pero no creo que a Yaten o a Seiya les guste.

—Hotaru tiene razón, ya deja de gritar como loca.

—¿A quién le dices loca Yaten Kou? Solo estoy previniendo que ustedes no entren en depresión al ver los maravillosos atributos de Darien.

—No lo creo, además nunca te has quejado de mí.

—Es cierto y si no le hecho porque tienes lo tuyo, pero después de verlo como Diosito lo trajo al mundo déjame decirte que Darien y tú no tienen comparación que Dios y tú me perdonen pero como envidio a Serena, tampoco estoy ciega porque Darien sí que es un monumento de hombre por lo que Zeus y todos los dioses griegos deben de estarle envidiando al igual que ustedes dos.

—Pues no sé Yaten pero yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a ese ex afeminado —dijo Seiya molesto cruzándose de brazos.

—Afeminada tu abuela. Eso dirás tú de la boca para fuera Seiya, y ya deja de estar tan molesto y agradece que Fiore corrió con el gasto de los pasajes de Darien y Serena.

—Creo que mejor deberíamos irnos a nuestras cabañas y dejarlos solos —sugirió Hotaru.

—Pero yo quería ir a relevar a Serena —se quejó la rubia.

—¡Mina Aino! ¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir? después no te quejes.

—No me amenaces Yaten Kou porque él que más sufre eres tú.

Mientras ellos discutían Serena se asomó fuera de la habitación y colgó la señal de «No Molestar» por fuera de la puerta y entonces la cerró.

Dentro de la habitación no les importó nada de lo que ocurría fuera de esas cuatro paredes, los gemidos, jadeos y suspiros de placer llenaron el dormitorio acallando todo lo demás. Se deseaba tanto como la primera vez. Estaban seguros de que así sería siempre entre ellos. Ardiente, apasionado pero sobre todo lleno de amor.

Serena ya no era la mujer de otro, era suya y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos**

**Lamento no haber actualizado ayer pero la señorita inspiración estaba esquiva.**

**Solo queda un capítulo.**

**Esta vez no podré responder sus comentarios pero agradezco infinitamente a quienes dejan sus mensajitos. También a todos los que leen esta historia.**

**Creé un facebook para que me agregen _Conyta Moonlight_ asi que también cambiaré mi nombre aquí en Fafiction pero seguiré siendo yo jejej.**

**Besos y abrazos, nos leemos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**NA: Antes de que digan nada léanlo y después me matan. Hay una sorpresita por la demora.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darien había tenido un arduo día de trabajo en el que había hecho tantas fotografías que aun podía ver los destellos de flashes a su alrededor, pero por fin llegaba a su refugio como él lo llamaba, el departamento que compartía con la mujer que amaba, con su Serena.

Habían pasado cinco años después de que habían vuelto de esas románticas y alocadas vacaciones en las islas griegas, nunca había sido de muchos amigos además de Fiore pero desde aquel viaje, Seiya, Yaten y él eran tan inseparables como lo eran Hotaru, Mina, que aun lo desquiciaba con ese apodo pero ya estaba resignado con ella no había caso, y su amada rubia. Las cosas no podían marchar mejor así que en cuanto pisaron la tierra nipona después de ese viaje Darien le pidió que se fueran a vivir juntos porque ya no podía estar sin ella. A las tres parejas siempre se les unía Andrew y su esposa Lita, también Fiore y Zafiro quienes aun eran pareja de hecho se habían casado hace unos meses en Inglaterra, este último con el tiempo terminó por aceptar a Serena y ahora eran íntimos.

Era algo tarde por lo que subió sigilosamente hasta el segundo piso del departamento tratando de no hacer mucho ruido en caso de que su Serena estuviera dormida. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entrecerrada, iba entrar cuando se encontró con una maravillosa escena quedándose apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Su mujer estaba casi de espaldas a él con la bata entreabierta mientras untaba crema por la sedosa piel de su cuerpo que tanto amaba él. Se quitó silenciosamente los zapatos dejándolos en el corredor y sin hacer ruido se acercó hasta ella, la abrazó por detrás haciendo que ella diera un brinco al sentirlo.

—Tranquila amor soy yo.

—Darien me asustaste.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo —dijo besando su cuello —¡Dios estas tan hermosa!

Él comenzó a subir las manos que tenia sobre la cintura de ella hasta sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos y estimularlos mientras no dejaba de besar el cuello de la rubia.

—Darien… no —musitó en un tono no solo de excitación sino más bien de amonestación.

Pero él no lo entendió así, por el contrario comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha recorriendo el cuerpo de ella, dejó que sus dedos recorrieran su vientre acariciándolo, permitiéndose unos segundos al tener su mano ahí para fantasear con el futuro cuando allí dentro ella llevara a su hijo, al hacerlo notó como ella dejaba de respirar.

—Dar por favor —pidió nuevamente con el mismo tono —hoy no...

Pero el estaba cegado por el deseo y la pasión que tenía en ese momento que no percibía el tono en el que le hablaba y sus caricias fueron descendiendo hasta encontrarse con aquella parte de su cuerpo donde ansiaba estar.

—¡No Darien! —dijo escabulléndose como pudo de sus brazos y cerrándose la bata—. ¡Te pedí que te detuvieras!...

Él la miró preocupado tratando de acercarse ella pero con cada paso que daba ella retrocedía.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te sientes bien?

—No es eso, es que hoy… no nos toca —dijo por lo bajo esto último.

Darien pasó sus manos por su cabello tratando de tranquilizarse pero no lo logró.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir Serena... —bufó.

—¿Para qué quieres que lo haga? Si sé que ya lo escuchaste, pero te recuerdo algo Darien, ambos aceptamos someternos a este tratamiento.

Él soltó precipitadamente el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡Lo sé maldita sea! Pero no es la primera vez que haces esto, ¡infiernos! solo quiero hacer al amor con mi mujer y tu sales con que hoy no nos toca.

—Los dos sabíamos lo que significaba y aceptamos hacerlo. ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar un segundo? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que llevamos casi tres años intentándolo y que no puedo darte un hijo?

—¡Por Dios cariño! la culpa no es tuya ni mía, ambos estamos bien y podemos ser padres, solo no ha ocurrido —le explicó él, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dos dedos.

—¿Dime que ahora mismo cuando acariciaste mi vientre no pensaste en el hijo que no he podido darte?

Darien solo la miró sin poder responderle.

—No hace falta, sé que lo pensaste. Piensas en ello todos los días —dijo al borde de las lagrimas—, lo veo en tus ojos cuando vienen nuestros amigos con sus hijos o cuando ves a un bebe en la calle cuando salimos juntos a dar una vuelta... ¡Y yo no puedo darte el hijo que quieres!...—dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama —tal vez nosotros debamos…

Él se frotó las sienes esperando que ella no estuviera queriendo decir lo que él estaba pensando.

—¿Tal vez nosotros debamos qué Serena? —preguntó él, acuclillándose frente a la mujer que amaba dejando sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella.

Ella se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos nerviosa, no sabía si debía decirlo o no pero ya no aguantaba más, esto era mucho más doloroso para ella, como mujer, que cuando supo que Fiore era gay y la había cambiado por un hombre sin siquiera ser capaz de retenerlo.

—Debamos… separarnos —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Darien se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tratando de serenarse, Serena ya no pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr como raudales sobre sus mejillas. Después de lo que parecieron horas para ambos se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Separarnos?... ¡maldita sea Serena!...Sí es verdad quiero tener un hijo y lo sabes, es uno de mis mas grandes sueños, pero si accedí a este estúpido tratamiento fue por ti, al principio era divertido que llegaras al estudio o a algún set donde estaba trabando y nos escabulléramos a los camarines para hacerlo, o que me avisaras para ir a tu consulta porque era el día y la hora indicada por el médico, pero ya me canse...

—Darien…

—¡Darien y un cuerno! Me canse de esto, me canse de tu actitud, te has obsesionado con que no podamos tener un hijo a tal punto que me acabas de decir que quizás deberíamos separarnos. Dime Serena y no me refiero a las veces que lo hacemos porque nos toca —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos —dime ¿hace cuanto que no hacemos el amor?

Las palabras de Darien y esa pregunta solo habían servido para empeorar lo mal que ya se sentía, ella se arrepentía de haberle dicho que tal vez deberían separarse, pero se arrepentía principalmente de haberlo rechazado vez tras vez simplemente porque no era el periodo más fértil de ella. Pero él tampoco se ponía en su lugar, no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, lo que significaba para ella el no poder darle un hijo, no se sentía suficiente mujer para él.

—Dar yo...

—¿Sabes qué?… —la interrumpió—, no pierdas tu tiempo en responderme porque ni yo lo recuerdo.

Lo vio caminar hacia su lado de la cama y sacar el pijama debajo de la almohada, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Darien… —lo llamó, y él se detuvo en el marco de la puerta —¿Dónde vas?

Él no se volteó a verla, sabía que si lo hacía no podría resistirle y correría a estrecharla en sus brazos, pero Serena debía entender que si bien es cierto que quería que tuvieran un hijo a él no le importaba cuando ni mucho menos que el que no ocurriera justificara que se separasen, no podía imaginar su vida sin ella, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla y mucho menos por algo así. Pero debía hacerle entender de alguna forma que se había obsesionado con el tema.

—Me voy al cuarto de invitados, no creo poder dormir a tu lado.

Sin más salió de la habitación dejando a una desconsolada Serena con el rostro bañado en lágrimas sobre la cama.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí hecha un ovillo esperando que él volviera, pero Darien nunca lo hizo. Cuando fue consciente que se estremecía a causa del frio se metió entre las sabanas y continuó llorando toda lo noche esperando que él regresara para dormir a su lado, era la primera vez desde que regresaron de las vacaciones en Grecia hace cinco años que no dormían juntos, ella terminó durmiéndose por cansancio casi al amanecer pero al poco tiempo sonó el despertador. Se dio un baño, se vistió y luego salió del dormitorio para ir al de invitados, donde encontró la cama perfectamente hecha pero el olor de Darien estaba allí, fue a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarlo pero tampoco estaba, solo supo que él había pasado por ahí al sentir la cafetera algo tibia, seguramente había salido a penas había amanecido. Volvió a llorar como lo había hecho toda la noche y tomó una decisión de la que esperaba no arrepentirse.

Darien no había pasado la noche mucho mejor que ella, agradecía que ese día no tuviera alguna sesión fotográfica porque a la maquilladora le hubiese dado ataque por las ojeras que cargaba. No había dormido nada, si bien no alcanzaba a escuchar los sollozos de Serena desde el cuarto de invitados pero pudo imaginarlos, durante toda la noche moría de ganas por ir a consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero tuvo que usar su autocontrol para no hacerlo, ella debía entender que aquello estaba matando su relación y que a él no le importaba si tenían hijos o no, lo único que quería era no perderla.

Ese día fue uno de los peores que había tenido, incluso más que cuando se filtró en la prensa su relación y ella no quería verlo, aquello le hizo recordar que precisamente hoy se cumplía otro año de aquella vez en que llegó a su departamento con el propósito de acompañar a Fiore para que este le confesara a ella que era gay, y al final Serena y él terminaron haciendo el amor. Y como olvidar todo lo que había sucedido después incluido el error en el que ella estaba al creerlo homosexual. Por lo que decidió que no había mejor día que este para reconciliarse con la mujer que amaba.

Aprovechó de irse temprano y pasar al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para prepararle una deliciosa cena de aniversario por aquella primera noche juntos. Cuando llegó a su casa encontró todas las luces apagadas como esperaba ya que de seguro Serena aun no salía de su trabajo, dejó las bolsas sobre encimera de la cocina y guardo el postre favorito de su amada, fresas y crema, en la nevera para que se helaran. Decidió sacar el resto de las cosas de las bolsas con el fin de comenzar a preparar la cena para sorprender a Serena y a la vez para pedirle una disculpa por su actitud la noche anterior, quería decirle que lo que sentía y que no le importaba que aun no pudieran tener hijos porque eso solo era cosa de tiempo, necesitaba que ella entendiera que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, si bien deseaba con todo su corazón ser padre jamás la dejaría porque eso no ocurría.

Cuando terminó de hacer la cena la sacó del fuego, miró el reloj y solo faltaban unos minutos para que llegara Serena por lo que decidió ir a darse una ducha rápida antes de que ella estuviera en casa, cuando entró en el baño se desvistió, abrió las canillas dejando el agua con una temperatura agradable, luego se introdujo en la bañera y comenzó a frotarse todo el cuerpo con la esponja mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a su amada rubia; una vez que terminó de ducharse ya más relajado salió, se amarró una toalla a la cintura y decidió ir a su habitación a buscar un cambio de ropa, pero cuando entró se llevo una gran sorpresa, la cama estaba impecablemente hecha y encima de ella había una hoja blanca, se acercó a su cama y cogió la nota entre sus manos, con manos torpes abrió comenzó a leerla su rostro de felicidad fue cambiando a tristeza y desesperación.

_Mí amado Darien:_

_Eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Este tiempo juntos ha sido realmente maravilloso, tanto que no alcanzan las palabras para describirlo y por lo mismo siento en el alma decirte esto de esta manera, pero después de lo que pasó anoche yo ya no puedo seguir así. _

_Sé que no me entenderás, pero quiero que sepas que esto no es fácil para mí tampoco porque tú no sabes cómo me duele no poder cumplir tu mayor sueño y como me afecta terriblemente el saber que no puedo darte el hijo que tanto deseas, que sea fruto de nuestro amor. Sé lo importante que es para ti, que tus padres te abandonaron cuando apenas eras un niño y que solo anhelas desde fondo de tu hermoso corazón entregarle a un pedacito de ti todo ese amor que a ti te negaron y que tienes para dar. Por lo mismo y aunque me duela reconocerlo yo no te merezco tu amor. Tú eres un hombre maravilloso y te mereces una mujer que pueda cumplir tus sueños, que te haga inmensamente feliz dándote el hijo que tanto anhelas y esa mujer… no soy yo Darien, ahora lo entiendo y eso me duele demasiado._

_Sé que tal vez me odiaras cuando leas esto o que no lo entenderás y tal vez no quiero que lo hagas, solo quiero que sepas que esto lo hago por ti, que te amo inmensamente, tanto que solo deseo tu felicidad, una que yo no puedo darte mi Darien, por eso te dejo libre amor mío porque no quiero arrastrarte conmigo obligándote a dejar tu mayor sueño a un lado, no podría vivir con ello si lo hiciera._

_Solo te pido que respetes mi decisión y que no me busques. Espero que encuentres a una mujer que pueda hacerte feliz como yo no pude._

_Serena_

Al terminar de leer aquella carta él no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que vio las lagrimas humedeciendo el papel que tenía entre sus manos. Serena no podía hacerle esto, no podía abandonarlo por algo así, simplemente porque aun no habían podido tener hijos ¿Qué acaso no entendía que solo era cuestión de tiempo? ¿Y que aun si eso no ocurría nunca aquello no le importaba en comparación con lo que significaba para él perderla? ¿Es que no entendía que la amaba sin importar qué, y que ninguna otra mujer podría hacerlo feliz porque solo ella era su felicidad? acaso ¿No confiaba lo suficiente en él, pero sobre todo el amor que le tenía?

Miró la hoja entre sus manos, sintiendo un tormenta que arrasaba en su interior la arrugó y la tiró al suelo desesperado deseando que aquello no fuera verdad, con un andar errático se acercó al closet encontrándose que el lado de Serena vacio. No era un sueño, ella lo había abandonado, como autómata comenzó a buscar que ponerse ya que no podía simplemente salir desnudo a la calle, cuando encontró algo de ropa se vistió y salió desesperado de su apartamento.

Llevaba horas buscándola por las calles de Tokio en su auto pero no había rastro de ella, llamó a sus mejores amigas pensando que podía estar con alguna de ellas pero no sabían nada de Serena al igual que Fiore y Zafiro, tampoco estaba con sus padres así que no quiso preocuparlos diciéndoles que se había ido, así que tratando de sonar tranquilo solo les dijo que ella le había dicho que tal vez pasaría por allí y que si lo hacía le avisaran.

Necesitaba encontrarla, se iba a volver loco si no lo hacía, tenía que decirle que la amaba, que no le importaba nada porque sin ella la vida no tenía sentido, pero no solo estaba desesperado también estaba muy enfadado con ella y lo primero que iba hacer cuando la encontrara era reclamarle por qué lo había abandonado, sabía que tal vez no había reaccionado de la mejor manera pero no justificaba que lo hubiese dejado, no entendía como habían llegado a ese punto.

.

.

.

Ambas miraron la rubia creyendo que había perdido la razón, para después mirarse entre ellas y luego otra vez a Serena.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? —le preguntó aturdida Hotaru por lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

Serena solo asintió intentando contener las lagrimas.

—Definitivamente te volviste loca Serena o se te atrofió el cerebro, dinos que estas bromeando.

—No chicas, aunque es la decisión más difícil que he tomado y no saben lo mal que estoy creo… creo que es lo mejor.

—Pero Sere…

—¡No Hotaru! —la interrumpió —¡ustedes no son las que ven la cara de Darien mes tras mes cada vez que la prueba sale negativa! —soltó alzando la voz.

Mina se paró del sofá en el que estaba y se acercó a Serena, inesperadamente para ella y para Hotaru, la abofeteó.

—¿Te volviste loca Mina? —la increpó Serena llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

—La única loca aquí eres tú. No digas estupideces Serena, ¡Demonios! —exclamó, acercándose nuevamente a ella pero esta vez tomándola por los hombros para zarandearla —Que no daría yo por estar en tu lugar pero ya ni siquiera lo digo por el físico de ese dios que tienes a tu lado…

—Mina… —susurró Serena.

—Antes pensaba que las sonrisas que Darien hacia para las fotografías eran tan arrebatadoras y seductoras que más de una vez dije que con solo ver su imagen sonriente en un revista me provocaba un orgasmo, pero óyeme bien Serena Tsukino, ninguna de esas sonrisas se compara a la que tiene cuando te ve o cuando está contigo. Darien te ama como ya quisieran muchos que los amaran, él vive por ti, tú eres su universo.

—Lo que dice Mina es verdad. Darien está como loco buscándote. Nos ha llamado cientos de veces preguntándonos si sabemos algo de ti.

—esto tampoco es fácil para mí, yo lo amo.

—¿entonces por qué lo haces Sere? —le preguntó Hotaru tratando de entenderla.

—precisamente si lo hice fue por él, por su bien, por su felicidad, no puedo amarrarlo a mí y privarlo de lo que él mas anhela, lo hice para dejarle el camino libre.

—Definitivamente perdiste la cordura, esa no es una razón para dejar al hombre que amas. Ambos se hicieron los estudios de fertilidad y pueden tener hijos es cosa de esperar.

—¿Esperar? —soltó una risa irónica —¿Es que no entiendes Mina? ¡Llevo tres años intentándolo y no puedo darle un hijo a Darien!.

—Pero hay otros métodos Sere —comentó Hotaru para animarla—, existe la fertilización in-vitro u optar por un vientre de alquiler, incluso pueden adoptar. Sé que Darien sería feliz aunque el bebe no fuera suyo.

—Lo sé y más de una vez hablamos el tema de la adopción, pero…

—¿Sabes qué? —la interrumpió Mina —creo que Darien tiene razón estas obsesionada con el tema.

—No es obsesión solo quiero que él sea feliz.

—¿Y crees que lo que siente precisamente ahora es felicidad? Claro que no, ese hombre esta desecho, tu no lo escuchaste por teléfono, se me partía el corazón al hacerlo. Dices que lo hiciste por él, pero en realidad lo hiciste por ti.

—Mina…

—¡Mina nada Hotaru! Solo es la verdad, y necesito que esta cabezota que tenemos por amiga lo entienda. Solo pensaste en ti Serena, en tu orgullo de mujer al no poder darle un hijo, pero nunca te detuviste a pensar en cómo se sentiría Darien, dices que lo hiciste para que sea feliz ¿crees que podrá ser feliz con otra mujer? Pero sobre todo ¿estás dispuesta a dejarle al hombre que amas y que te ama como a nadie a cualquier lagartona?

Hotaru miró sorprendida a Mina, nunca pensó que afrontaría algo así con tanta madurez.

—Son pocas las veces en las que creo que Mina tiene la razón y esta es una de esas.

—Si en verdad lo amas ve por él, porque si no lo haces yo seré una de esas lagartonas y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo a Yaten para irme a consolar a ese dios griego con culito de infarto —comentó sonriente Mina.

La pelinegra se retractó inmediatamente de lo que había pensado hace unos momentos.

—Y no solo Mina —dijo tímidamente Hotaru —si piensas quedarte así de brazos cruzados, yo también dejo a Seiya para ir a consolar a Darien.

—¿Y bien? ¿Irás por ese bombón? —le preguntó Mina.

Serena se había quedado sin palabras por lo último que había escuchado por parte de sus amigas, avergonzada agachó la cabeza pues no tenía respuestas para darle ¿qué les iba a decir?, ella sabía bien que lo amaba, que sin él la vida no tendría sentido y nada seria igual, pero Darien merecía ser feliz y ella no era su felicidad, después de pensar su respuesta por unos segundos, levanto la cabeza y las miró a los ojos.

Por otro lado Hotaru y Mina estaban desesperadas querían una respuesta por parte de su amiga. Serena no podía estar pensando en dejar a Darien, ese hombre lo amaba demasiado.

—Yo no... no sé qué hacer chicas —respondió por fin Serena apenada.

—¿Cómo que no sabes que hacer Serena? ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ese hombre te ama por sobre todas las cosas incluso si es que no puedes darle un hijo, además si no vas por él ahora mismo nuestra amistad se acabas y no solo eso sino que no conseguirás lo que quieres porque Darien será feliz si no es contigo, y tu tampoco lo serás nunca.

Serena se había quedado sorprendida con las palabras de Mina, no podía estar hablando en serio, ella no podría estar diciéndole esas cosas, hubiera esperado algo así de Hotaru quien siempre era la más sensata pero nunca de Mina, aunque en el fondo sabia que tenia razón ¿Qué iba hacer ella si ella misma no lo sabía? había tomado una decisión que a lo mejor se arrepentía en un futuro pero simplemente lo hizo por el bien de ambos.

¿Qué debía hacer?

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores.**

**Antes que todo lamento muchísimo la demora, pero estuve muy enferma y luego cuando estaba saliendo de eso ocurrió algo que me ha tenido muy mal la semana pasada hasta ahora. Espero me entiendan. Gracias a todas esas amigas hermosas que sin conocerme han estado al pendiente de mí por Facebook ustedes saben quienes son (para los que quieran agregarme Conyta Moon).**

**Como ven no es el ultimo creo que me inspire y no pude dejarlo como el capítulo final, el muso manda. (Mary se que leerás esto así que recuerda el muso me estuvo dando… inspiración) Gracias también a Naiara Moon por su apoyo como siempre, amiga creo que tenemos que escribir una historia juntas.**

**Reviews:**

**yesqui2000****:** tienes mucha razón creo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por ella sabiendo que era la prometida de su amigo y ahora que la tenía no quería dejarla.

**Usako-Chiba-T****: **amiga que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior espero que este también, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**Etsuko-Ai****: **envidiarla está permitido todas lo hacemos, afortunada ella que tiene como bien dices a ese dios griego con culito de infarto para ella sola.

**marsromina****: **mucho aguante pero con él quien no lo tendría. No creo que le haga falta la pastillita azul jejeje besos hermosa y nuevamente gracias por los dibujos.

**Nai SD****:** mi loquita per... (Tú ya sabes que más) aunque no me lo creas para el capitulo pasado no la tenía y me costó un triunfo sacarlo. Y si Darien alias culito de infarto es insaciable pero no sé si Sere se queje mucho pero como ves con los años las cosas cambiaron un poco, Mina bueno como he dicho creo que es mi subconsciente y no solo el mío creo que el de todas.

**isabel20****:** gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior.

**mayilu****:** neni que bueno que te gustó el anterior, ya ves a esa Mina no hay quien la pare, que bueno que pude sacarte una sonrisa con lo de la envidia de los Kou. Como ves no es el final, aun no acaba pero el próximo si lo será.

**Guest:** me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, para la próxima deja tu nombre para reconocerte por fa

**mari. ****:** envidia todo lo que quieres a Serena porque yo también lo hago y no sabes cuánto. Exacto Mina no tiene filtro, pelos en la lengua o como quieran llamarlo.

**diana:** quien como Sere que lo tiene para ella solita ¿no?, creo que Yaten está acostumbrado y la ama así de deslenguada. Como ven aunque parecían conejitos en un principio no pasa nada y de hecho tu comentario inspiró este capítulo porque hice lo contrario o lo que muchos esperaban jeje así que gracias.

**naiara moon****:** amiga querida creo que ya te lo he dicho todo, pero te lo repito mil gracias por el aguante, el apoyo y todo lo que me das. Y por supuesto como no envidiar a Sere si tiene a ese dios griego que todas queremos. Besotes y abrazos

**Barbielove****:** me alegra que te gustara espero que este también.

**Johana:** amiga como ves al final este no fue el capítulo final, una recompensa por la espera. Besotes gordos.

**Gracias a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos**


	14. Chapter 14

******Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabía que se había equivocado. Lo sabía.

Lo había sabido mientras guardaba toda su ropa en una maleta, también cuando escribía esa carta de despedida para el hombre que amaba, pero sobre todo en el minuto en que cerró la puerta para abandonarlo definitivamente, no obstante ninguna de esas sensaciones se comparaban con la certeza que tenia ahora al ver aquella mesa perfectamente adornada, con velas aromáticas por todo el lugar al igual que pétalos de rosas, dándole así un toque de romanticismo al lugar y sobre la mesa la cena ahora fría y una hermosa tarjeta con un diseño que supo que él mismo había pintado.

Con manos temblorosas la tomó y leyó lo que decía.

_Serena mi amor:_

_Hoy se cumple un año más de la primera noche que te hice mía y en la que yo también me entregué a ti en cuerpo y alma. Sé que este último tiempo ha sido difícil para nosotros, así que por lo mismo te pido que nunca olvidemos esa primera noche._

_Te ama… Darien_

Aquello solo hizo que se sintiera peor, que ciega había estado cuando pensó en dejarlo y mientras tanto él estaba de compras para prepararle una cena de aniversario de la primera noche en que se habían amado.

Había cometido el peor error de su vida y ahora no sabía si podría remediarlo.

Avanzó como autómata hasta la habitación que hasta hace unas horas compartían, con la única esperanza de encontrarlo allí. En cuanto entró vio la cama deshecha, las sabanas y el edredón sobre el suelo como si los hubiesen lanzado airadamente, al igual que algunos objetos que estaban antes sobre los muebles y que ahora descansaban sobre el piso. Tirada junto a la cama había una bola de papel, supo inmediatamente que era aquella nota que nunca debió haber escrito.

Se sentía como una estúpida y lo peor es que no sabía si Darien iba a perdonarla, de hecho y muy a su pesar él estaba en todo su derecho de no hacerlo, y aquello la destrozaba.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas corrían como raudales sobre sus mejillas y los espasmos sacudían su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Estaba tan inmersa en su aflicción, que no era consciente de nada más hasta que sintió una calidez que la envolvía, era un cuerpo tibio que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, pero aquello solo sirvió para derrumbarla aún más haciendo que sus sollozos fueran en aumento como un torrente desbordado.

—Tranquila mi amor, shh tranquila, yo estoy contigo —le dijo Darien acariciando sus cabellos.

Darien había imaginado tantas situaciones para cuando la tuviera enfrente, incluso al ver su auto aparcado en el estacionamiento, había ingresado al edificio y subido al ascensor con el único objetivo reclamarle por haberlo dejado, por abandonado sin importarle nada, no iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles si es que ella volvía pidiéndole perdón… o eso creía porque todos su planes se habían ido por la borda cuando apenas ingresó al departamento y escuchó los desgarradores sollozos que provenían desde su dormitorio. En cuanto la vio en el suelo ella un ovillo y estremeciéndose a causa del llanto, no pudo más, la amaba demasiado como para dejarla sufrir así.

A Darien se le volvió a romper el alma por segunda o tercera vez, ya había perdido la cuenta, durante ese horrible día.

—Ya no llores hermosa, estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo que importa.

—¡Me odias… sé que me odias por dejarte! —le gritó entre sollozos luchando por separarse de él.

—¡Claro que no! —dijo intentando que ella no se separara del todo—. Nunca podría odiarte, como tampoco nunca imaginé que serías capaz de dejarme.

—Perdóname —le rogó ella entre sollozos —Perdóname por favor.

Darien la apegó aun más si era posible a su cuerpo, Serena solo se volteó para aferrarse a él. Darien nunca había notado tanto dolor en el corazón de ella, ni siquiera cuando se había enterado que Fiore era gay.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte amor, estas aquí y eso es lo que importa.

—¡No te merezco Darien!... no te merezco —sollozó enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

Darien enmarcó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos para obligarla a levantar la cabeza mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Serena levantó la vista para enfrentar su mirada, en busca de respuestas, incluso tal vez de alguna pregunta o reproche por parte de Darien, pero había muchos sentimientos en sus ojos que no sabía descifrar.

—Óyeme muy bien Serena, nunca vuelvas a decir eso.

—Pero es la verdad…

—No lo es —la interrumpió—. ¡Nunca vuelvas a decirlo!, ¿me oíste?, no vuelvas si quiera a pensarlo.

—Es lo que siento Darien, no solo no he sido capaz de darte un hijo también huí como una cobarde, ¡te abandone! ¿Qué no entiendes?

—No te niego que me dolió el que me dejaras, pero no sé si me dolió más el hecho de que lo hicieras o el que no fueras capaz de quedarte y que lo afrontáramos juntos.

Serena cerró con fuerza sus llorosos ojos azules intentando ocultar su dolor.

—Me dedico a escuchar a la gente y aconsejarla, pero cuando se trata de mi… —soltó algo parecido a una risa —creo que no sé hacerlo conmigo misma.

Darien se sentía realmente frustrado. No entendía como habían llegado hasta eso, ni mucho menos cómo decirle que ya nada importaba, que estaba tan loco por ella como antes. Como el primer día. Como cuando era la mujer de otro. Tan loco por ella como siempre. Y que lo único que verdaderamente deseaba en el mundo era besarla, acariciarla y hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento.

—Todos cometemos errores cariño y en ocasiones los problemas nos nublan razón, tanto, que no nos damos cuenta de ello.

—Lo sé y no es que quiera justificarme pero ya no aguantaba más Darien, cada vez que tocábamos el tema lo único que me decías es que teníamos que esperar, pero nunca te dabas el tiempo de escucharme o yo no sabía cómo abordarlo. Pero tampoco quiero que sientas que te estoy culpando porque tú no tienes responsabilidad en esto. Es solo que me sentía desesperada, que actué por impulso. Todo es mi culpa.

Darien acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

—No cielo, en eso te equivocas, somos una pareja ¿recuerdas?, por ende todo es compartido, los dos somos responsables por todo, ambos somos culpables, nos faltó comunicación, yo no supe entenderte. Pero aun así… nunca creo haberte dado indicios de que sería capaz de separarme de ti solo porque no has podido embarazarte ¿o sí?

—Estaba tan confundida y desesperada después de nuestra discusión que creí que te habías cansado de mí, tanto que ya ni siquiera querías dormir conmigo —explicó ella, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran nuevamente por sus mejillas —te amo tanto que creí que no podría soportar que dejaras de amarme por no poder darte un hijo y creí que lo mejor era dejarte libre para que fueras feliz con alguien que si pudiera darte un hijo.

Serena volvió a enterrar su rostro sobre el pecho firme de Darien, aspirando su aroma mientras él acariciaba le tiernamente el cabello. Sus lágrimas empezaron a mitigarse poco a poco al escuchar el acompasado sonido del corazón de Darien, mientras que otra vez, los brazos del hombre que amaba la rodeaban de una manera protectora.

Darien respiró hondo tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—Eso no ocurriría nunca mi amor. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, te esperé demasiado tiempo, sufría cada vez que te veía en brazos de otro, envidiaba Fiore por tenerte, tú eras mi mayor sueño y cuando por fin fuiste mía me prometí que nada ni nadie te separaría de mí.

—Sí pero también es tu sueño ser padre. Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que cargas a los hijos de nuestros amigos, o en tu cara de decepción cada vez que he tenido un retraso y la prueba sale negativa.

—Ninguna otra mujer podría hacerme feliz porque eres tú a quien amo y la única con la que quiero compartir la dicha de ser padres. Tal vez sí, lo deseo, los dos lo hacemos pero eso no quiere decir que deje de amarte porque aun no ha ocurrido, anoche quería que lo entendieras y por eso me fui al cuarto de invitados para hacerte entrar en razón.

—¿Fue por eso? —inquirió sorbiendo la nariz.

—Sí

—pero yo creí que…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses amor —dijo interrumpiéndola —te amo y sé que cuando menos lo esperemos tendremos a una pequeñita rubia como un torbellino volviéndonos locos.

Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír al imaginarlo.

—Pues yo prefiero un mini Darien… —suspiró —pero ya hemos intentado todo, llevamos tres años y nada.

—Puedo esperar otros tres más, o cinco o diez no me importa mientras sigamos amándonos y disfrutando mientras lo intentamos —dijo estrechándola mientras acariciaba lenta y sensualmente su espalda haciéndola estremecer —¿Quieres que lo intentemos ahora?

Serena se acopló mejor al cuerpo de Darien para responder a su tentadora invitación, mientras se estremecía al sentir sus grandes y hábiles manos de él escabullirse bajo su blusa acariciando su piel. Sus labios se posaron con delicadeza pero sobre todo como una sutil caricia cargada de amor sobre el cuello de aquel hombre que tanto amaba. Lo sintió estremecerse a el también con su contacto, sintiendo ambos un deseo anhelante que recorría cada fibra de su ser. Se separó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos y acarició con dulzura el rostro de él.

Serena acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo besó, lo besó como él había deseado que lo hiciera desde hace mucho. Ella era la mujer que más ha amado y deseado, y ahora estaba besándolo con una dulzura que era imposible de describir.

—Hazme el amor Darien —le pidió ella sobre sus labios.

Con aquella suplica él sintió como su cuerpo se volvía a estremecer. Darien aún no entendía muy bien lo que les había pasado el último tiempo, en que minuto había cambiado tanto su relación pero eso ya no importaba, porque tenía otra vez en sus brazos a su mujer.

Darien pidió permiso para que su lengua pudiera entrar en su boca, y ella aceptó gustosa, recorrió cada rincón de su dulce cavidad, la escuchó gemir de placer mientras ella arrastraba sus manos para comenzar a desnudarlo, quitándole su camisa y luego llegando hasta la cinturilla del pantalón la deslizó hasta su entrepierna percibiendo como su miembro reaccionó con premura. Aquel roce fue como los truenos que anuncian una tormenta venidera.

Comenzaron a desvestirse con apremió, cuando lo consiguieron Darien la tomó entre sus brazos para subirla a la deshecha cama. Las caricias y besos no eran suficientes, quería demostrarse cuanto se amaban, fundirse en el cuerpo de otro, llegar a ese punto en el que eran un solo ser, sin saber donde empezaba uno o terminaba el otro y precisamente eso fue lo que hicieron, ambos gimieron al sentir como sus cuerpos se unían convirtiéndose en uno.

—Eres parte de mi… —gimió ella mientras lo miró a los orbes zafiro con profundidad, deseo, pasión —. Te siento en todas partes.

—Como tú también eres parte de mi amor.

Darien aumentó el ritmo de sus arremetidas, mientras sus manos ávidas y deseosas se recorrían por completo demostrándose cuanto se amaban, fundiendo sus cuerpos y almas. Ambos sabían que estaban cerca, se sentían al borde de ese exquisito abismo de placer del que no hay retorno.

Darien se aferró con fuerza a las caderas de Serena haciendo que las embestidas fuesen aun más profundas, eso sí, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sólo se escuchaban gemidos y respiraciones entre cortadas dentro de la habitación. Ante el primer espasmo de Serena él mismo se tensó y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que comenzase a correrse junto con ella. Serena gritó con todas sus fuerza cuando un abrasador y potente orgasmo la alcanzó y a la vez sentía como Darien se derramaba dentro de ella, llegando juntos a aquel paraíso de placer.

Minutos después estaban tumbados sobre el colchón, con su corazón a apunto de salírseles del pecho, las piernas entrelazadas, con sus cuerpos abrazados y con una sonrisa tatuada en sus rostros se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Algunos meses después Serena estaba hablando por teléfono con sus amigas encerrada en el baño.

—Ya lo tienes —le preguntó Mina.

—Sí ya —respondió nerviosa.

—¿Le dijiste a Darien de tus sospechas?

—No Hotaru, prefiero no decirle, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que cometí hace un tiempo.

—Está bien amiga, pero ¿estás segura que no quieres que vayamos para allá? —inquirió Mina —recuerda que estamos en casa de Hotaru, dejamos a los niños con Seiya y Yaten y vamos para acompañarte, solo nos tomará unos minutos.

—No, gracias chicas, pero de verdad prefiero hacerlo sola.

—Bueno, pero pase lo que pase recuerda que Darien te ama —le recordó Hotaru.

—Lo sé —suspiró —y yo a él. Bien, las dejo chicas.

Ambas se despidieron y Serena finalizó la llamada.

Ya conocía ese procedimiento de memoria, aunque desde la pequeña separación de casi un día, que habían tenido hace unos meses no había vuelto a preocuparse por ello, de hecho la había tomado por sorpresa pero aun así esta vez no fue nada nuevo para ella. Y ahora solo tenía que esperar.

Darien estaba concentrado pintando en el cuarto del departamento que habían destinado para ello, pero no estaba tan concentrado como para no percibir una presencia que nunca pasaría inadvertida para él.

—Ya casi acabo amor, Seiya me llamó hace un rato para invitarnos a su casa dice que su princesita Rei está preguntando por ti, además de que Mina, Yaten y el travieso de Jedaite ya están allá —le comentó con la vista fija en el lienzo mientras le daba los últimos trazos —todos están locos con las travesuras entre el pequeño Seiya y Jedaite, ese niño es igual a Mina ¿no crees amor? —esperó que Serena respondiera pero no fue así —¿amor?

Darien se volteó lentamente hacia Serena al no recibir respuesta, al hacerlo se preocupó al ver como las lagrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejó todo sobre el mesón y llegó hasta ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué pasa cariño, por qué estas llorando? Dime qué tienes hermosa ¿estás enferma, te sientes mal?, ¿le pasó algo a tus padres?

Serena no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no sabía cómo decírselo, así que simplemente tomó una de las manos de Darien entre las suya dejando aquel aparatito que antes tantas tristezas le había dado.

Él la miraba sin entender, pero cuando sintió que dejó algo sobre sus manos bajó la mirada encontrándose con un objeto alargado que tenía dos rayitas en medio.

—¡Dios! esto es… tú estás… —Serena solo asentía con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa—. ¡Oh Dios! Vamos a ser padres.

—Si mi amor. Sí. Sí. Por fin estoy embarazada.

Serena se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

—Cariño estoy lleno de pintura —le dijo besando el tope de su cabeza.

—No me importa estoy demasiado feliz, pero hay algo que si me importa, voy a darte un hijo Darien Chiba y tú solo me das un beso en la frente —le reprochó alegre.

Darien sonrió y la besó con tanto amor, pasión y júbilo, pero sobre todo con la certeza de que nunca olvidarían ese momento. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices, se tenían el uno al otro y ahora a ese pequeño o pequeña que venía en camino para darle un nuevo sentido a sus vidas.

Los primeros meses de embarazo transcurrieron con los típicos malestares de todas las mujeres, nauseas matutinas haciendo que el escusado se convirtiera en su mejor amigo durante algunos meses, estaba más sensible o irritante, también tenía sueño a todas horas y algunos malestares, pero la mejor época de todas fue la de los antojos donde Darien se levantaba a la hora que fuera para complacerla y en ocasiones a Serena se le antojaba según ella el mejor postre de todos, el hombre con el que compartía su vida, pensando así que como deberían ingeniárselas después cuando su vientre comenzará a crecer. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, en otras ocasiones la atacaban las hormonas y no quería verlo ni en un kilometro a la redonda.

Durante una de las ecografía habían recibido una noticia que los sorprendió en gran manera, Serena tenía un embarazo gemelar, el médico le dijo que era normal después del tratamiento de fertilidad y de ovulación al que había estado sometida durante tanto tiempo y que por lo mismo eso ocurría con frecuencia. No podían creerlo, ambos estaban dichosos, no cabían en su felicidad, era como si la vida les recomenzara ahora después de aquella larga espera con dos seres a los cuales cuidar y amar

Lo único que les preocupaba era que el médico les había explicado que el nacimiento de gemelos solía adelantarse, por la falta de espacio en la cavidad uterina, lo que provoca incluso que los bebés tengan un peso menor al nacer. Algunas semanas después supieron el sexo de sus hijos, tendrían dos niñas, dos pequeñas princesas que Darien esperaba que se parecieran a su madre pero lo más importante para ambos es que sus hijas nacieran con buena salud.

Había imágenes de ellos por doquier. Después de que la prensa la hubiese humillado de la peor forma ahora adoraban a Serena, eran una de las parejas más queridas de Japón y todos habían compartido con ellos su alegría cuando se filtró que serían padres, aunque hubiesen querido mantenerlo dentro de su privacidad era inevitable que se supiera porque sería más que evidente en cuanto el vientre de Serena comenzara a crecer cada vez mas.

Mina estaba revolucionada con la noticia, aunque un tanto desilusionada ella hubiese querido que fueran dos pequeños clones de Darien para mimarlos, pero aun así estaba feliz por sus amigos, entre ella y Hotaru le habían ayudado a Serena con todo. Después de recibir la noticia de que no era una bebe sino dos tuvieron los próximos padres que cambiarse a una casa más grande porque en definitiva el departamento se les haría pequeño. Fiore y Zafiro estaban también encantados con la noticia que ayudaron a decorar el cuarto de las niñas, habían llenado de regalos, ropa y peluches a los futuros padres, y Seiya en más de una ocasión los molestaba diciéndoles si ambos serian las madrinas de las hijas de Serena y Darien.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente y como ya el médico encargado del embarazo se los había advertido tuvieron que adelantar el parto a las 37 semanas de gestación porque los malestares de Serena eran muchos además de que las bebes no estaban subiendo de peso. Tuvieron que practícale una cesárea.

Ambos estaban realmente nerviosos pero con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien, Darien no soltó en ningún momento la mano de Serena mientras le decía al oído dulces y tranquilizadoras palabras. Los dos lloraron de felicidad cuando la primera de las bebes nació, a la cual llamaron Luna y a los pocos minutos su pequeña gemela Serenity.

—¡No puede ser! —se escuchó la voz del médico.

—¿Qué pasa doctor Tomoe, mis hijas están bien? —preguntó preocupado mientras veía nervioso donde estaban atendiendo a sus hijas.

—Sí señor Chiba, ya están recibiendo atención en cuanto puedan se las traerán para que las conozcan, es solo que no lo vimos.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió preocupada Serena apretando la mano de Darien.

—A este precioso varoncito —dijo entregándoselo a una de las enfermeras —seguramente siempre estuvo oculto detrás de las pequeñas y por eso no lo vimos.

Darien y Serena se miraron incrédulos y es que no lo podían creer, no habían esperado semejante noticia. No habían tenido unas gemelas, sino trillizos. El doctor solo bromeó con ellos diciéndoles que la vida les estaba dando uno por cada año de espera.

Después de que recibieran los primeros cuidados llevaron a los tres hermanos a conocer a sus padres, aunque solo unos minutos porque deberían permanecer en incubadora de forma preventiva al nacer prematuros.

Serena fue trasladada a un cuarto luego del parto, habían acordado con Darien no decirles nada a sus amigos hasta que tuvieran a los tres con ellos en el cuarto para que se llevaran una sorpresa. Gracias al cielo los pequeños habían evolucionado bien y no necesitaban permanecer más tiempo en la incubadora pues no necesitaban respiración asistida, así que los llevaron al día siguiente al cuarto donde estaba recuperándose su madre después de la cesárea, la más pequeña de los tres era Serenity y su gemela Luna era un poquito más grande, ambas eran idénticas a su madre, mientras que el pequeño Darien era una copia fiel de su padre.

Serena acababa de darle de comer a su hijo y lo recostó a su lado, por otro parte Darien miraba hacia la ventana y sacándole los gases a Luna mientras Serenity dormía tranquilamente en su cunita, cuando escucharon que tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

—Pase —dijo Darien y en seguida la puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron en la habitación.

Yaten y Seiya venían cargados de regalos seguidos de sus esposas.

—Me muero por conocer a esas hermosas bebes —dijo Mina dando brinquitos.

—Amor tranquila, te recuerdo que estamos en una clínica y que además estas embarazada así no andes saltando como loca.

Los recientes padres solo sonrieron, ese par nunca cambiaba.

—No lo escuchen —les dijo ella a Serena y Darien, viendo con ensoñación a la bebe que este cargaba —es por la falta de sexo que esta así.

—¡Mina! —la regañó Yaten.

—¿Mina qué?, si es la verdad tienes un humor de los mil demonios pero supongo todos aquí que saben que es difícil hacerlo semanas antes del parto, además mi pequeña Mary también está feliz porque tiene dos hermosas amigas.

—Y también a un guapo amigo igualito a su padre —dijo Serena enseñándoles al pequeño que tenía a su lado y que ninguno había visto hasta entonces.

Los cuatro quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia mirando el hermoso bebe que ahora cargaba su madre.

—¿Sere no me digas qué…

—Si Hotaru, no eran gemelas eran trillizos, este pequeñín siempre estuvo oculto detrás de sus hermanas

—Viste Mary —dijo agarrándose el vientre —yo sabía que tía Sere sería buenita contigo.

—¡Oh no!...Ni lo sueñes Mina, una cosa es que seamos amigas y otra es que seamos familia.

—Ah Sere eso dices tú pero serán nuestros hijos quienes decidan y por la forma en que esta nena patea creo que ya decidió por tu hijo. Definitivamente saldrá a la madre —dijo orgullosa.

—¿es Luna o Serenity? ¿Puedo cargarla? —le pidió Seiya a Darien

—Claro, esta es Luna, y la que acaba de cargar Yaten es Serenity.

—Y este es mi pequeño Darien —dijo Serena entregándoselo a Mina.

Los presentes estaban fascinados por los bebes, eran muy hermosos y se turnaban entre ellos para cargarlos.

—Sere parece que al pequeño Darien hay que cambiarle el pañal.

—¡Yo lo hago! —se ofreció Mina.

Yaten la miró extrañado porque cuando Jedaite era bebe siempre era él quien debía mudarlo porque a ella no le gustaba hacerlo, pero prefirió no decir nada porque no hay nada peor que una mujer embarazada y molesta.

—Lo sabia —dijo Mina casi gritando mientras alzaba al bebe —está tan bien dotado como el padre ¡Es un mini culito de infarto!.

Lo único que pudieron hacer los cinco adultos fue reír por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Puedo imaginarme a mi hija preguntándome quien es culito de infarto.

—Pobre de mi hijo, lo que le espera —dijo Darien se agarraba la cabeza.

Pero ya ni eso le importaba en cuando los vio supo que daría lo que fuera por esos tres pequeños trozos de él y de su Serena, suya, al igual que esos tres angelitos. Miró a la mujer que amaba demostrándole solo con sus ojos todo el amor que le tenía y ella le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa.

Definitivamente no podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este ultimo capitulo.**

**Gracias a todas las hermosas personas que dejaron un comentario, que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos o la siguieron, no pongo los nombres de todos porque son muchos pero ustedes saben quiénes son. Y también porque no a todos esos lectores anónimos que siguieron está loca historia. **

**Gracias infinitas.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**.**

**Ahora sí con el dolor de mi corazón ¡ADIOS MI CULITO DE INFARTO!**


End file.
